Uzumaki Naruto
by issei-shan
Summary: Turnamen Ninja sudah mencapai babak final. Tapi, ada satu masalah yang membuat Turnamen harus dibatalkan./ "Dua hari lagi, Rias akan menikah-"/"Benar Naruto, putri Lucia . . ."/ Naruto x Harem :D /Author suka yang godlike/tapi bukan godlike/dan kayaknya juga godlike/typo/elek/bikin mata sepet/ooc/oc.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik siapapun kecuali Mbah Mashasi :-P

Kalau tulisan jelek, typo, amburadul, ide pasaran, memuakkan, dan sebagainya, ya maklumlah, ngetik pakai hp, kalau mau protes ya Flame aja ngga' apa-apa,.

*mulai*

"Naruto"  
>"Naruto"<br>"Naruto. . . . . !" suara itu kembali terngiang di kepalaku, aku mencoba menggerak'kan tubuhku 'ugh. . .' badanku rasanya remuk redam, nafasku sesak, seluruh ototku kaku, rasanya ada beberapa tulang dalam tubuhku yang patah. Kucoba menggerakkan kepalaku menuju suara yang memanggilku,  
>' ugh . . .menggerakkan kepala pun sulit, Siallll. . . . .' seorang lansia berambut putih yang panjangnya mencapai punggung, seperti surai singa. Memakai pelindung dahi dengan kanji Sage. Namanya adalah Jiraiya, dia adalah shisouku (guru) dalam berbagai hal, mulai dari ilmu Ninja, bertahan hidup, sampai dengan urusan Wanita, shisouku-lah yang nomor satu. Yah. . . Walaupun dia sangat mesum tapi aku sangat menghormatinya, walaupun itu tak kutunjuk'an kepada siapapun. Karena sampai saat ini aku masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan "pertapa -genit".<p>

Oh ya perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, tinggi'ku sekitar 178 cm cukup tinggi untuk remaja sepertiku, rambutku berwarna pirang, berkulit putih, aku memiliki tanda lahir yang tampak seperti rubah atau kucing, kesukaan'ku Ramen, dan sekarang aku tinggal bersama shisouku, penjelasan lainnya? Nanti saja hehehe. . . .Aku bertemu dengan shisouku pada saat aku masih seorang bocah ingusan yang tidak mengerti dunia luar dan masih anak SD umur 12 tahun, aku saat itu masih dalam keadaan berduka tepat setelah kematian orang tuaku, yang membawa luka batin yang mendalam di hatiku, aku hampir kehilangan tujuanku untuk hidup, tapi semua itu berubah karena pada saat itu. . . .

(kilas balik)

"hm . . . . .hm . . . .hm. . . ." Naruto berlari sambil terus bersenandung. Hatinya sedang bahagia saat ini. Perasaan Naruto seperti orang yang sedang panen besar saat sedang musim kemarau. Dia mendapat hadiah yang sangat mengejutkan, tepat hari ini 10 Oktober, mereka membuat pesta kejutan ulang tahun yang saat itu sampai-sampai membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal keonaran dan kejahilannya sampai mangap-mangap seperti ikan. Semua teman dan gurunya disekolah ikut merayakan pesta kejutan itu. Walaupun orang tuanya tidak mengikuti pesta tersebut, tapi Naruto yakin orang tuanya akan memberikan sesuatu yang pasti lebih baik seribu kali dari hadiah-hadiah yang pernah diterimanya. Jadi, setelah pesta itu selesai dia dengan sekuat tenaga berlari ke rumah, sambil nyengir selebar mungkin pada semua orang yang dijumpainya dijalan. Dengan kecepatan seperti orang kesetanan Naruto terus berlari, membawa sebuah harapan yang terus ia pegang dihatinya.

Tepat pada saat Naruto tiba di depan rumah, perasaan tidak menyenangkan merasuki sanubarinya, perasaan mencekam, takut, gelisah, penasaran, gundah, merasuki dirinya sama seperti saat dia melihat film horror, tapi efeknya lebih kuat. Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menekan rasa takutnya, tapi tidak pernah berhasil 'ada apa ini?' 'apa yang terjadi?' 'jangan-jangan. . . Ayah . . . Ibu. . . !'. Dengan jantung yang berdebar, dan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan.

'DEG-DEG'

Tubuh Naruto membeku, jari-jarinya melemas, kakinya lunglai kebawah hampir tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya. Matanya terpaku pada dua sosok yang sedang tergeletak di lantai, dengan salah satu tangan memegang satu sama lain, yang tidak lain adalah orang tuanya. Ayah Naruto bernama Namikaze Minato seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut pirang alami dan pegawai kantoran di sebuah perusahaan dengan kegiatan yang bisa di bilang biasa-biasa saja. Ibunya adalah Uzumaki Kushina seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah, seorang ibu rumah tangga seperti pada umumnya, tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial tentang mereka. Tapi keadaan mereka bisa di bilang menyedihkan, dengan dada yang berlubang, seperti tertusuk sebuah pedang yang amat besar, dari lubang tersebut keluar darang yang menggenangi jenazah mereka. Kalau saat ini Naruto bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dia pasti langsung berlari kearah Ayah dan Ibunya yang tergeletak dilantai dan menangis sekeras yang dia bisa, tapi karena disamping orang tuanya berdiri seseorang yang memakai jubah dengan seringaian yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya, membuat tubuh Naruto menegang kaku, dan semakin gemetar tak terkendali, keringat mengucur dari seluruh badannya yang semakin ketakutan, tatkala sosok itu memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar pelan. " Uzumaki . . . Naruto, bocah yang akan merepotkan tujuanku di masa depan. Sebaiknya kau kubunuh sekarang, sebelum semuanya terlambat" ucap pria itu dengan intonasi yang rendah dan suara yang berat. Bicaranya mirip dengan monster-monster yang sering muncul ditv.

'DEG-DEG'

Jelas sudah semuanya sekarang, pria itulah yang membunuh orang tua Naruto, dan sekarang dia bermaksud membunuh Naruto juga. ' Tidak mungkin. . ! Ayah dan ibu dibunuh olehnya? Kenapa, kenapa? Apa salah mereka, hingga dia tega sekali membunuh orang tuaku?'

~tes. . . tes. . . tes. . .~

dengan sekuat tenaga, mengumpulkan keberanian dan menghilangkan rasa takutnya, Naruto berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa "APA SALAH ORANG TUAKU HINGGA KAU TEGA SEKALI MEMBUNUH MEREKA!?" teriak Naruto sambil menangis "Hm. . .kesalahan orang tuamu? Mereka tidak punya kesalahan apapun. Hanya ada satu hal kenapa mereka harus kubunuh, yaitu, karena mereka telah melahirkanmu! seseorang yang mewarisi mata klan Uchiha dan tubuh seorang Senju ditakdirkan akan membawa perdamaian dimuka bumi. Oleh karena itulah kau harus kubunuh, sebelum semua ramalan itu terwujud, jadi bersiaplah karena sebentar lagi Shinigami akan menjemputmu !"

[ Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu]

Sebuah bola api sebesar mobil melesat keluar dari mulut orang itu, langsung menuju ke arah Naruto, tapi sebelum bola api itu sempat menyentuh tubuh Naruto, bola api itu lenyap tak berbekas. Sosok itu sedikit terkejut melihat anak ingusan yang ada didepannya masih dalam keadaan utuh tidak gosong seperti yang diharapkannya. 'hm, apa dia yang melakukannya? Apa dia sudah membangkitkannya? Atau ada orang lain yang membantunya? Oh. . . Ternyata begitu. . .'

sosok itu sekarang semakin melebarkan seringainnya, karena melihat Naruto yang sedang menatap tajam dirinya, matanya berubah dari biru cerah seperti langit menjadi ungu dengan pola lingkaran konsentris yang terlihat menakutkan.

'rinnegan? . . . tak kusangka dia bisa langsung mengaktifkan mata itu, apa kematian orang tuanya yang memicu kebangkitan rinnegan miliknya? Mungkin saja . . .'

sosok itu hanya mengendikkan bahu seolah kejadian ini tidaklah menarik baginya. Tapi, yang lebih penting orang itu tahu ia harus segera membunuh Naruto. Tapi, sebelum orang itu sempat menerjang Naruto, dia sudah terlebih dahulu terkurung dalam sebuah kubah yang terbuat dari tanah yang tiba-tiba mencuat dari lantai, "ayo cepat Naruto. . .!" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan menggendong Naruto lalu lenyap begitu saja, meninggalkan asap sebagai efek kepergiannya. Orang yang ingin membunuh Naruto tadi, yang telah keluar dari dalam kubah hanya mendecih jengkel, 'sial. . .aku kecolongan. Tapi, lihat saja Naruto, aku pasti membunuhmu, tapi kita hanya perlu menunggu, ketika waktu berpihak kepadaku. . . .' bersamaan dengan itu sosok itu terbang menembus langit-langit rumah.

'Dengan Naruto'

" LEPASKAN AKU . . . LEPAS . . . ! " teriak Naruto yang masih digendong " tenanglah Naruto. . . tenang . . ." setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto sedikit tenang " tenanglah Naruto, yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah tenang dan berfikir jernih, apa kau mau orang itu menemukan kita, dan membunuhmu . . . ?"  
>tidak sulit bagi Naruto mengenali siapa yang berbicara didepannya, seseorang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah sensei dari ayah Naruto, dialah yang secara tidak langsung menginspirasi orang tuanya untuk memberikan nama Naruto , namanya adalah Jiraiya sang ninja legendaris yang menguasai Senjutsu atau menurut orang-orang kuno memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sage. Naruto masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai dia menjawab dengan isakan yang masih terdengar jelas, "hiks, . .hiks. . .kenapa? kenapa orang itu membunuh orang tuaku? jika dia hanya ingin membunuhku? kenapa,. . . Kenapa. . . Kenapa tidak aku saja yang mati? KENAPA? " " Naruto. . .maafkan aku . . .maaf karena aku tidak sempat menyelamatkan kedua orang tuamu, maaf. . ." katanya dengan suara lirih " aku, aku seharusnya ada disana untuk melindungi orang tuamu dan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunmu, seharusnya ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untukmu bukannya hari untuk berduka cita, bersedih, ataupun merasakan lara. . . Sekali lagi Naruto maafkan aku. . ." "tidak apa. . . Jiji-chan, semuanya sudah terlanjur, kita tidak bisa memutar waktu yang sudah terlanjur bergulir, . ."<br>"sekarang . . .tidurlah Naruto, kau pasti lelah, besok aku akan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Sekarang beristirahatlah. . ." dan dengan itu Naruto terlelap,

*pagi harinya*

" Naruto. . . bangunlah ini sudah pagi,! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan favoritmu, sebaiknya cepat dimakan sebelum dingin.! "  
>" sebentar jiji-chan. . ." ucap Naruto sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, sebenarnya Naruto sangat enggan untuk bangun, kejadian kemarin membuatnya sangat lelah, dan telah merusak mentalnya. Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya merupakan hal yang sangat sulit untuk diterima, tapi apa mau dikata nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Naruto harus tetap melangkah maju, kematian orang tuanya haruslah ia relakan, setiap manusia pastilah akan mati entah itu kapan, muda, remaja, dewasa, ataupun tua. Manusia ditakdirkan untuk menemui sang pencipta ketika waktunya tiba. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan yang terletak dibagian tengah rumah atau kita bisa menyebutnya sebuah gubuk. Gubuk itu sendiri terlihat sangatlah sederhana, dengan atap jerami dan perlengkapan seadanya, letaknya juga ada di tengah hutan dengan sebuah danau didepannya. Janganlah heran jika mereka sekarang akan tinggal digubuk itu, semuanya sudah diatur oleh Jiraiya agar Naruto bisa melupakan masa kelamnya, dan membujuknya untuk mau menjadi seorang ninja sama seperti dirinya. Naruto duduk didepan Jiraiya sambil memakan ramennya yang kelihatan masih hangat,<p>

"Naru. . ."  
>ucapan Jiraiya tidak bisa terselesaikan karena Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya " jiji-chan aku minta penjelasan tentang kejadian kemarin secara rinci, . . "<br>keheningan melanda mereka berdua, tapi keheningan itu terpecah ketika jiraiya berdehem mencairkan suasana " ehem. . .baiklah, . . tapi sebelum itu aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. . ."  
>"apa itu jiji-chan. . ."tanya Naruto dengan intonasi lemah " Naruto. . .apa kau sudah siap dengan semua kenyataan ini, apa kau siap jika suatu hari kau mendapat tantangan yang berat dan apa kau siap meninggalkan kehidupan normalmu, karena setelah ini tugas yang bisa dibilang amat sangat berat menantimu ?"<br>" jiji-chan kehidupanku sudah tidak normal sejak kemarin, . . . Apa kau lupa ? "  
>jawab Naruto dengan sedikit sweatdrop, " oh. . .benar juga, apa karena sudah tua, aku jadi pikun? Hahahaha. . . "<br>Naruto yang melihat ini hanya facepalm. ' dasar kakek tua ' "Naruto. . ." kali ini nadanya terdengar serius, mendengar ini Naruto juga ikut serius " Naruto, apa kau tahu ninja ? "  
>" apa maksudmu orang yang berpakaian serba hitam yang sering muncul secara tiba-tiba, seperti di Anime ? "<br>ucap Naruto dengan tampang polos "jadi itu deskripsimu mengenai Ninja , . .? Kau memang tidak salah sih, tapi juga tidak benar. Kalau begitu aku akan memulai saja. . . Dahulu . . Ada sebuah perang, perang antara Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat yang jatuh, perang itu sendiri sudah terjadi selama lebih dari berabad-abad, memakan banyak sekali korban jiwa dari Iblis, Malikat, maupun Malaikat jatuh, . . . "  
>"apa man. . ."<br>"manusia tidak ikut Naruto . . . Karena ini pertarungan antara makhluk spiritual tapi, ada juga manusia yang turut berpartisipasi dalam perang ini, mereka mendapat berkah langsung dari tuhan, mendapat kekuatan yang bahkan potensinya bisa membunuh penciptanya sendiri, namanya adalah "SACRED GEAR" dan pada saat perang itu sudah mencapai puncaknya, datanglah seekor Naga yang lebih dikenal dengan nama 666(trihexa), sang Apocalyptic Beast, Emperor Beast of Apocalypse. Naga itu mengacau pada saat perang dan membunuh yondai Maou yang saat itu memimpin faksi Iblis, mengocar-acirkan faksi Malaikat jatuh hingga tinggal 4/8 dan memporak porandakan pasukan Malaikat , dan akhirnya ketiga faksi lebih memilih beraliansi untuk mengalahkan 666, tapi kekuatan dari 3 faksi masih kurang dari cukup untuk mengalahkan 666, dan katanya Trihexa hampir membunuh Tuhan dalam injil, disaat itulah dia muncul, seseorang yang mampu menguasai kelima elemen beserta sub elemen, mengendalikan alam, Mampu memanggil meteorit dari orbitnya, dan bahkan mengendalikan kehidupan dan kematian. Namanya adalah Ootsutsuki Hogoromo atau lebih kita kenal dengan sebutan Rikudou Sennin (Sage of The Six Path). Dia bertarung dengan Trihexa selama 6 hari 6 malam. Pertarungan keduanya sangatlah merusak, bumi terkoyak, daratan hancur, bahkan sampai menghancurkan sebuah Dimensi. Keduanya seimbang dalam kekuatan tapi Rikudou kalah dalam hal stamina. Dan pada saat-saat terakhir Rikudou Sennin menyegel Trihexa, dia menyegelnya dalam sebuah planet dan membawanya ke Dimensi lain. Setelah itu entitasnya tidak diketahui sama sekali, dia menghilang Lenyap begitu saja seperti yang legenda katakan.  
>Dia memiliki 2 anak, anak yang pertama mewarisi mata dan teknik Rikudou, dan yang kedua mewarisi tubuh dan kekuatan Rikudou. Dari kedua anak ini akhirnya lahirlah 2 buah klan, anak Rikudou pertama membentuk klan Uchiha, dan anak yang kedua membentuk klan Senju. Kedua klan itu tidak pernah akur Naruto, mereka selalu berbeda pemikiran dan pendapat, dan sampai sekarang mereka masih bermusuhan. Ramalan mengatakan bahwa " Akan ada seorang anak yang akan mengakhiri perang, menebarkan cahaya dan membawa kedamaian sejati, dia adalah murid dari seorang pertapa dari gunung myoboku, " dan aku yakin anak itu adalah kau Naruto, anak yang ditakdirkan membawa perdamaian didunia."<p>

Naruto yang mendengarnya, terkejut bukan main " kenapa harus aku jiji-chan, kenapa tidak orang lain, dan kenapa orang tuaku harus dibunuh ?" Naruto bertanya pada Jiraiya dengan suara yang hampir terdengar menangis, " Naruto, sebenarnya ayahmu adalah keturunan dari klan Senju dan klan Namikaze, dan ibumu adalah keturunan dari klan Uzumaki dan Klan Uchiha. Jadi, jangan terkejut jika kau memang diincar oleh banyak orang, karena kekuatan dan garis keturunan yang ada pada dirimu. Dan Naruto biarkan aku memberitahukanmu satu hal, Aku sebenarnya sudah memimpikan perdamaian sejak masih kecil, asal kau tahu Naruto perang itu tidak menghasilkan apapun, kecuali penderitaan. Jadi Naruto, maukah kau menjadi muridku? Berlatih dibawah bimbinganku? Menerima semua yang aku ajarkan? Dan memenuhi takdirmu? "

" Baiklah jiji-chan, aku akan ikut bersamamu, jadi kumohon bimbinglah aku, dan latihlah aku agar menjadi kuat dan bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi, aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali... BIMBINGLAH AKU JIJI . . ."

*kilas balik selesai*

Nah, itulah yang terjadi. Dan sekarang aku hampir menyelesaikan jurus, yang telah kukembangkan sendiri, tapi dengan bantuan pertapa-genit tentunya. Aku menyebut teknik ini sebagai "Hiraishin ( Flying Thunder God)" memadukan Fuuinjutsu (seni penyegelan) dengan teknik perpindahan Dimensi, dan menggunakan segel sebagai penanda. "apa kau tidak apa-apa Naruto? Teknik ini sepertinya sangatlah sulit untuk diselesaikan ?!"  
>tampaknya petapa-genit sangatlah mengkhawatirkanku hehehe, "tidak apa petapa-genit, tidak ada yang mustahil didunia ini, ! Aku hanya perlu bersemangat. . . YoshhhhHHHHAAAA"<br>teriakku dengan semangat walaupun tubuhku terasa remuk, akibat mencoba melakukan teknik ini.  
>"um, . . Naruto sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan, !" hah? Ucapannya terdengar serius, Ah! Aku tahu biasanya disaat seperti ini dia akan mengajariku teknik baru YyyyeeeeAAA "Apa itu jiji ? " kataku dengan penasaran "Aku ingin mengajarimu teknik baru, yaitu. . ." tuh kan benar, apa aku bilang.<p>

". . .Senjutsu!"

*SELESAI*

Nah halo para pembaca sekalian, sebenarnya ide ini udah lama ada di fikiran, cuman malas aja buatnya, karena gag ada sumber dayanya, (leptop, modem, dll). Kalau kalian mau review yah silahkan, mau kasih saran monggo, mau flame tak tompo. Tapi kalau urusan Update ojo takok'no. Kayaknya bakalan lama karena ngetik cuman pakai hape, dan nge-Beta itu lama banget. . . Sumpeh deh.

Dah segitu aja sampai jumpa. :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto milik mbah Kishimoto

Catatan: yah maaf chap kemaren wordnya cuman sedikit, sebernarnya chap kemaren sudah saya tulis di buku, dan seharusnya lebih panjang dan lebar. Tapi karena saya malas nulis jadi saya ringkas saja. Dan untuk pertanyaan mengenai review tentang 4/8, setelah saya melihatnya, saya hanya bisa ngakak sendiri. Menertawai kebodohan saya sendiri, saya memang membuat malaikat jatuh tidak tersisa 3/4-nya. Tapi menjadi setengah. terus kenapa saya menulis 4/8 ? entah itu karena apa, Hehehe

+mulai+

"em. . . Petapa genit, kenapa kita berada di sini?" "sstt. . . Diamlah kau merusak konsentrasiku, duduk dan diam saja disana" "aku tidak tahu jalan pikiranmu petapa genit, apa kita sangat miskin, hingga mau melakukan sesuatu seperti ini? Apa karena kau terlalu lama tinggal di hutan sampai-sampai pikiranmu hanya terfokus pada hal-hal ini? Apa karena kau sudah sangat kelaparan, dan laparmu itu sudah meracuni otakmu?"  
>" Naruto. . . . ini sangat penting, jika kita tidak melakukan ini, kita tidak mungkin bisa tinggal , di gubuk yang kita tinggali sekarang. Apa kau tidak tahu? makan, minum, pakaian yang ku belikan untukmu, peralatan rumah tangga, dan yang lain berasal dari hal seperti ini. Dan ini juga bisa menjadi inspirasi untukmu dalam menyempurnakan Hiraishin."<br>dasar. . . . aku mengerti jika dia membuat serial icha-icha untuk membiayai kebutuhan kami. tapi apa hubungannya? mengintip pemandian air panas, dengan jutsu Hiraishin? bagaimana pemandian air panas bisa menjadi inspirasi dalam menyempurnakan Hiraishin. Inilah yang sangat tidak kumengerti tentang pertapa genit, dia bisa mendapat inspirasi dari hal-hal semacam ini, misalnya dia menciptakan suatu jutsu yang bisa melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan apapun dengan menyalurkan cakra ke seluruh tubuh, tidak hanya bagian luarnya saja tapi organ-organ dalam juga ikut diperkuat. Dia mendapat ide ini karena saat sedang mengintip pemandian air panas, dia ketahuan dan akhirnya tertangkap, sehingga dia di pukuli sampai babak belur . Kadang-kadang aku berfikir terbuat dari apa otak petapa genit ini? Apa tercampur dari bumbu-bumbu dapur atau celana dalam wanita? Sekarang yang tidak aku mengerti adalah . . .  
>"apa hubungannya pemandian air panas dengan Hiraishin. . .?" gumamku pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk di dengar petapa genit yang berjongkok di depan tembok kayu pembatas pemandian, dengan lubang kecil untuk mengintip di depannya, tidak lupa buku kecil berwarna orange yang selalu ada bersamanya susah maupun senang, sambil mencatat sesuatu dan kadang cekikikan tidak jelas.<br>" ck . . .ck . . . ck. . .begini muridku yang bebal, apa kau tidak tahu jika kamu sudah melihat hal seperti ini kau akan melihat sebuah pencerahan, misalnya jika kita sudah ketahuan mengintip kita bisa menggunakan Hiraishin untuk kabur dengan cepat, sehingga kita tidak akan tertangkap dan aku bisa mengintip oppai-oppai yang menguap di terpa sapuan air panas sepuas hatiku, atau mungkin kita bisa mencuri beberapa celana dalam wanita untuk bahan inspirasiku selanjutnya. apa kau tidak bisa melihat buah-buah pepaya yang besar disana, mereka adalah harta karun Nasional yang tidak bisa kulewatkan begitu saja. . .hehehe HAHAHA ! IDEKU CEMERLANG BUKAN, HAHAHA SEHARUSNYA KAU SANGAT BERSYUKUR MENDAPAT GURU SEPERTIKU HAHAHA. . ." tanpa mendengar kelanjutan perkataan petapa genit, aku sudah terlebih dahulu berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi Onsen itu, karena aku bisa mendengar pekik'an para wanita dari dalam Onsen saat tahu kami sedang mengintip. Dan sudah dipastikan hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. . .dari kejauhan aku bisa mendengar teriakan penuh penderitaan dari petapa genit.  
>' makan saja sana. . . .buah pepayamu. . . Hehehe'<p>

Uzumaki Naruto

saat ini aku sedang berusaha menciptakan formula-formula hiraishin, dengan gulungan-gulungan berisi tentang fuinjutsu yang diberikan oleh petapa genit. Aku memulai pelatihan tentang Fuinjutsu sejak awal aku menjadi murid petapa genit, pada awalnya memang sangat sulit, tapi lama-kelamaan menjadi mudah untukku, padahal seharusnya untuk usia sepertiku ini masih sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk belajar fuinjutsu level menengah, tapi ajaib'nya aku sudah menguasainya, saat aku bertanya kepada petapa genit kenapa aku lebih mudah belajar fuinjutsu dan sepertinya aku bisa menafsirkan suatu fuin yang tidak terlalu rumit, dia bilang, itu mungkin karena darah Uzumaki yang mengalir dalam nadiku, klan Uzumaki sangat handal dalam seni penyegelan, mulai dari menyegel benda yang sangat kecil sampai yang sangat besar. Saat sedang seriusnya diriku merumuskan Hiraishin aku tidak menyadari seseorang sudah berada dibelakangku.  
>"Naruto, . . kemarilah aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu,!"<br>"oh, . . .petapa genit, apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Apa makan malam sudah siap? atau. . . Apa kau mau membelikanku ramen? " 'twich'  
>"bisakah kau menghilangkan bagian 'petapa genit' dan memanggilku layaknya seorang murid dan guru!?"<br>"Dengar ya. . . Kakek tua dedemit genit, aku tidak akan berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu hingga kau bisa menghilangkan sifat mesummu dan aku bisa mengambil pelindung dahi itu darimu."  
>di bagian terakhir saat aku mengucapkan kata itu aku melihat petapa genit menyeringai,<br>"dengar Gaki, tidak sembarang orang bisa memiliki pelindung dahi seperti ini. Bahkan jika kau adalah muridku tidak menjamin bahwa kau akan mendapatkan pelindung ini."  
>oh . . .dia meremehkanku rasakan saja kau "Dengar ini pertapa genit, selama apapun, seberat apapun, sekeras apapun, aku akan berjuang mendapatkan pelindung dahi itu darimu. Dan tidak dipungkiri 'seorang murid pasti melampaui gurunya'. . .!"<br>Petapa genit tersenyum lembut kearahku, biasanya disaat-saat seperti ini dia akan bersikap lebih lembut layaknya anak dan orang tua kepadaku, mungkin dia masih menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang tuaku waktu itu. Oh ya. . . Soal itu aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi, aku belajar untuk merelakannya, walaupun sangat sulit melepas kepergian mereka, kadang-kadang aku ingin meremukkan setiap bagian tubuh orang yang sudah melakukannya, memotong-motong dagingnya menjadi ukuran dadu, dan memberikan tulangnya kepada anjing, sudah-sudah ini bukan fic seperti itu.  
>"Naruto, ini soal teknik baru yang ingin aku ajarkan kepadamu," mimik mukanya mulai serius berarti dia tidak main-main " maksudmu . . . Senjutsu?"<br>"benar. Ini soal Senjutsu yang aku bicarakan kemarin, sebelum kumulai. Apa kau tahu apa itu Senjutsu?"  
>"em. . .tidak, tapi aku pernah membacanya di suatu buku berwarna hitam, dibawah ranjang, di tumpukan buku-buku bersampul dewasa dengan tulisan (18+), penuh dengan kertas tisu yang berlendir. Dan pastinya kamar itu milikmu kan? Soal Senjutsu, bukankah itu cakra alam?!" petapa genit yang mendengar ucapanku hanya mendengus kesal " setidaknya jangan kau beberkan itu Naruto. . . .walaupun aku sudah tua, tapi jiwaku masih muda. Sehingga aku melampiaskan hal itu dengan itu. . . Hehehe"<br>petapa genit hanya nyengar-nyengir tidak jelas 'dasar orang tua gila. . . ' dan kenapa bisa aku menjadi murid pak tua ini? Hidup memang penuh misteri banyak hal-hal yang tidak terduga akan muncul di depan kita, . tapi mendengar kelanjutan perkataannya membuat kami berdua kembali menjadi serius.

"Chakra Senjutsu(?Senjutsu Chakura ?)adalah chakra yang dibutuhkan untuk memakai senjutsu, berisi energi yang berasal dari alam itu sendiri. Senjutsu adalah sumber energi yang kuat, mampu memberikan seseorang peningkatan kekuatan, kecepatan, dan daya tahan untuk taijutsu, serta meningkatkan kekuatan ninjutsu seseorang dan memperkuat efek genjutsu. Sage chakra diciptakan melalui tiga cara pencampuran dan menyeimbangkan energi fisik dan energi spiritual seseorang, serta energi alam (? ?, shizen enerug?) dari atmosfer / udara dan medan / tanah. Sejak tiga energi harus seimbang, kapasitas chakra seorang pengguna Senjutsu semakin tinggi, energi yang lebih alami mereka dapat menambah campuran antara cakra yang kita miliki dan cakra alam. Hanya mereka dengan kapasitas chakra yang besar, yang dapat mengumpulkan energi alam, untuk memasuki kondisi yang disebut Sage Mode. Untuk melakukan Senjutsu kau harus berdiam diri dalam kondisi meditasi dan berkonsentrasi penuh, menarik cakra alam dan menyeimbangkannya dengan cakra milikmu. Dan yang perlu kau ketahui, Senjutsu tidak hanya menyerap cakra alam, tapi juga menyerap kejahatan, kebencian, niat jahat dari dunia ini,"  
>"tunggu, berarti jika aku menyerap cakra alam aku akan menjadi jahat? Mengamuk? Atau bahkan menjadi gila dan tidak mengenali diriku?" tanyaku dengan panik, aku tidak mau menjadi jahat hanya karena Senjutsu. Aku masih kuat dengan cara yang lain, dan tidak lucu bukan karakter utama yang semula protagonis menjadi antagonis hanya karena satu teknik.<br>"ucapanmu tidak salah, tapi juga tidak tepat. Senjutsu memang menyerap kebencian, kejahatan, dan keburukan, yang bertebaran didunia ini. Tapi semua itu bisa dinetralisir dengan membuat kontrak dengan hewan panggilanku. Dengan membuat kontrak dengan hewan panggilanku, kau tidak hanya bisa menetralisir niat jahat dunia, tapi hewan panggilan itu juga bisa menjadi partnermu dalam bertarung." wow. . . . Tidak kusangka Senjutsu ternyata sehebat itu. Memperkuat taijutsu, ninjutsu, bahkan genjutsu aku tidak sabar untuk berlatih. . . Yyyyyyeeeeeeaaaaaa "lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuat kontrak dengan hewan panggilanmu petapa genit?" aku bertanya sambil memompa tinjuku ke udara.  
>" aku membawa gulungan besar ini bukan tanpa tujuan gaki. ," oh jadi fungsi gulungan itu adalah kontrak untuk memanggil hewan panggilannya, kukira dia membawa gulungan itu hanya untuk mengoleksi buku-buku porno hehehe. . .<p>

"jadi, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuat kontrak dengan hewan panggilanmu petapa genit?" ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk-garuk kepala.  
>" sebenarnya itu mudah kau hanya perlu menuliskan namamu di gulungan ini dengan menggunakan darahmu."<br>"baiklah. . . .jika hanya seperti itu, cukup mudah."  
>Dengan itu Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah dan menuliskan namanya digulungan itu "yah . . . .seperti sudah cukup."<br>"lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa memanggil mereka? Apa aku harus berteriak, berlari ? Atau mereka muncul saat aku berada dalam kesulitan, seperti di film-film?" kata Naruto seraya meninju-ninjukan tangan ya didepan Jiraiya. "Naruto, kita bukan ada didalam kartun ataupun film-film yang pernah kau tonton. Kita hidup sebagai ninja, jadi berfikirlah layaknya seorang ninja."  
>". . .katanya ninja tapi yang ada difikirannya hanya payudara. . ." gumam Naruto dengan sweatdrop besar diatas kepalannya "yap, sekarang akan aku tunjukan caranya, Perhatikan baik-baik!" setelah mengatakan itu jiraya mulai membuat segel tangan,<br>Domba(?Hitsuji ?)?Babi(?I ?)?Burung(?Tori ?)  
>?Monyet(?Saru ?)<p>

pemanggilan[hewan](?Kuchiyose no jutsu ?), dengan itu Jiraiya menghentakkan tangannya kelantai dan 'poof'  
>muncul seekor kodok seukuran kucing dengan tinggi sekitar 30 cm, penuh keriput disekitar wajahnya, dan tumbuh jenggot berwarna putih di dagunya menandakan kalau dia sudah tua.<br>"Jiraiya, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari? Apa kau tidak tahu, kaki-kaki tua rentaku ini sudah mulai linu saat kugunakan berjalan, apalagi dengan encok'ku yang sering kambuh.."  
>mendengar keluhan dari hewan panggilan Jiraiya, Naruto dan Jiraiya hanya bisa sweatdrop sendiri. Naruto yang melihat ini hanya diam saja, tidak menunjukkan suatu expresi yang berarti.<br>'jadi ini, hewan panggilan yang melegenda kata petapa genit?'  
>"hm. . .expresimu masih biasa saja Naruto, kukira kau akan terkejut?" saat Naruto masih terfokus mengamati keajaiban alam, dia tersadar akan pertanyaan Jiraiya "hei, kau tahu petapa genit? Entititas supranatural sudah tidak mempan lagi padaku. malaikat, malaikat jatuh, iblis, yokai, dewa dan bahkan naga, sudah tidak akan mengejutkanku lagi. Karena kita berada pada salah satunya." Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk penuh penghayatan.<br>"ya, ya, ya, terserah apa katamu. . ." sebelum Jiraiya bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia terlebih dahulu dipukul oleh kodok yang berbicara itu.  
>"JIRAIYA, aku datang kesini bukan untuk di abaikan, apalagi melihat kalian berdua adu mulut, cepatlah beritahu aku apa maumu sehingga aku bisa pulang dan makan siang.!"<br>"maaf fukasaku-sama aku memintamu datang kemari untuk melatih Naruto belajar senjutsu, karena sudah tidak lama lagi waktunya akan tiba. . ." Jiraiya berkata dengan serius membuat pandangan dari fukasaku menajam, dan menatap Naruto dengan serius.  
>"jadi dialah anak itu? Yang pernah kuberitahukan padamu?"<br>fukasaku terus menatap tajam Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu sedikit kurang nyaman karena yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ternyata adalah tetua katak dari gunung myobokuzan, guru Jiraiya dalam berlatih Senjutsu, apalagi hal itu diperkuat saat jiraiya memanggil katak itu dengan (-sama). "itu memang dia fukasaku-sama. jadi, kumohon latihlah Naruto sampai dia cukup kuat sampai hari itu tiba."  
>fukasaku melunakkan tatapannya pada Naruto, setelah menghela nafas dia berbicara dengan nada kalem, penuh dengan kewibawaan dan kehormatan.<br>"suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anak yang ditakdirkan, jadi siapa namamu?"  
>setelah Naruto menegapkan dirinya, menghirup udara sampai batas maksimal paru-paru yang di milikinya dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan tubuh dan fikirannya dia menjawab,<br>"namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal "  
>"hm, namaku fukasaku atau kau bisa memanggilku pa.!"<br>"baiklah pa-chan, "  
>"jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kau bisa merusak citraku!"<br>"baiklah pa-ji chan"  
>"sudahlah pembicaraan ini tidak akan selesai jika kita lanjutkan. Jadi Jiraiya, kapan Naruto bisa berlatih senjutsu bersamaku?"<br>fukasaku berkata sambil menyulut cerutunya.  
>"kuharap kau bisa melatihnya secepat mungkin, dalam kurun waktu seminggu dia harus sudah menguasai senjutsu! Karena waktu kita tidak banyak"<br>Jiraiya mengatakan dengan nada yang keras, fukasaku tahu jika jiraiya mulai serius berarti dimasa depan akan terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan jika itu menyangkut tentang Naruto. Selama menjadi guru dalam senjutsunya dia tahu sifat-sifat Jiraiya, kapan waktu untuk serius dan kapan waktu untuk bercanda, dan dilihat dari nadanya sekarang dia tidak main-main, sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi.  
>"sekarang semua itu tergantung pada Naruto, apakah dia mau belajar Senjutsu pada ku atau tidak?"<br>fukasaku menghirup asap cerutu dan menghembuskannya keudara.  
>"aku mau! tolong, ajarilah aku senjutsu, lagipula kau adalah guru petapa genit. tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk meragukanmu."<br>Naruto mengeluarkan wajah seriusnya, biasanya dia sangat jarang memperlihatkan perangainya ini. Semenjak orang tuanya meninggal dia lebih suka menjadi konyol dan idiot, dia melakukan ini karena untuk menutupi kesedihannya, walaupun Naruto adalah anak yang kuat tapi dia masih butuh kasih sayang dari orang tua, mungkin tanpa hadirnya Jiraiya di hidupnya, Naruto sudah menjadi gila.  
>"baiklah untuk waktu seminggu akan kubuat latihanmu menjadi seperti neraka, Jiraiya juga akan turut andil dalam latihanmu juga, kita akan pergi kegunung myobokuzan sekarang, jadi berkemaslah dan bawa barang-barang yang kalian perlukan saja, karena ini adalah tur perjalanan ke neraka bukan ke surga."<br>Naruto yang mendengar ini sedikit merinding tapi dia memompa tinjunya ke udara, menguatkan tekad dan. . .  
>" yosh . . . baiklah . . .!"<br>"oh, ada satu lagi Naruto hal yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu,"  
>"apa itu petapa genit?"<br>"aku sudah mendaftarkanmu dalam. . . ."  
>"ya, ya, ya, cepat katakan mulai bosan. Setiap akhir chapter mesti dikasih beginian."<br>"hehehe. . . Iya - iya ini hanya untuk menambah citraku di para pembaca saja."  
>"cepatlah petapa genit. . ."<br>Jiraiya memakai wajah yang sangat mengerikan dan menjanjikan penderitaan, dia sudah tidak main-main lagi sekarang.

"aku sudah mendaftarkanmu dalam . . . Turnamen Ninja.! "  
>fukasaku yang mendengar ini hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Naruto jangan ditanya lagi, dia sudah tepar.<br>"dan kabar baiknya Turnamen Ninja akan diadakan seminggu lagi , berarti tepat setelah kita selesai latihan."

Uzumaki Naruto

Turnamen Ninja, turnamen yang sangat terkenal seantero Elemental Nation. Oh ya, sebelum kita mengenal Turnamen Ninja, mari kita dengarkan penjelasan tentang Elemental Nation.  
>Elemental Nation adalah sebuah negara yang di dalamnya terdapat 5 buah negara, yang kesemuanya mewakili kelima unsur elemen yang ada di bumi, negara Api, negara Air, negara Petir, negara Tanah, dan yang terakhir negara Angin, yang kesemuanya itu dipimpin oleh satu kerajaan bernama Kerajaan Elemental. Semua pemimpin dari masing-masing negara tunduk dan hormat pada raja elemental. Benua Elemental sendiri terletak sangat terpencil dan tersembunyi dari publik semua yang ingin masuk harus melewati perijinan yang kuat. atau kau haruslah seorang pejabat negara, bangsawan, atau orang-orang penting di masing fraksi, dan tentu saja yang terakhir yang boleh masuk adalah ninja. Menurut legenda, rikudou sennin juga berasal dari benua ini jadi tidak salah jika, klan uchiha dan senju berasal dari benua ini pula. Di sini terdapat pula klan-klan kuat yang merupakan hasil cabang dari senju dan uchiha, mereka memiliki kekhusus'an sendiri. misalnya klan Nara mereka memiliki kecerdasan dang IQ yang tinggi. Klan Hyuga mereka mewarisi doujutsu byakugan, mampu melihat secara jelas dalam sudut 360 derajat, melihat sistem cakra yang ada dalam tubuh, dan melihat benda atau manusia dalam jarak berpuluh-puluh kilometer. Klan yamanaka, dikenal dengan teknik klan-nya yaitu Shintensin no jutsu, teknik yang mampu mengambil alih raga orang lain . Klan Akimichi klan yang terkenal karena teknik pembesaran tubuh mereka (baika no jutsu) dan tubuh mereka yang gemuk. Klan Inuzuka klan yang satu ini dekat sekali dengan hewan, khususnya anjing. Bahkan mereka juga menggunakan anjing dalam partner bertarung mereka. Tujuan diadakannya Turnamen ini adalah untuk mendapatkan calon suami bagi putri dari kerajaan elemental, dan memilih raja di benua Elemental. Pemenang dari turnamen ini akan mendapat satu artefak yang konon dimiliki rikudou sennin dalam bertarung dengan trihexa. Turnamen ini adalah tradisi sejak dulu, sehingga setiap putri dari kerajaan elemental setelah menginjak remaja maka akan diadakan turnamen untuk memilih calon suami bagi putri kerajaan elemental. Putri dari kerajaan ini memiliki paras yang sangat cantik, rambutnya putih-keperakan alis matanya lentik, bibirnya kecil merah muda, kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cacat, matanya berwarna hijau-kebiruan, tubuhnya sangat langsing dengan dada yang diberkahi, selalu memakai gaun putih yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Dia bernama Lucia, putri dari kerajaan elemental. Setiap dia berjalan selalu ada pasang mata yang mengawasinya, setiap dia berbicara kau akan mendengarkan alunan musik yang merdu, setiap kau menatap matanya kau akan tenggelam dalam dunianya. Setiap pria menginginkannya, setiap wanita iri padanya, tapi disaat semua orang memuji dirinya dia sebenarnya merasakan sakit, sakit karena tidak bisa memilih pasangan pendamping hidupnya sendiri, dia sedih jika harus dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Setiap hari dia bermimpi akan datang pangeran tampan berkuda putih yang datang menyelamatkannya dari bahaya dan mencuri hatinya. tapi semua mimpi itu kandas karena acara ini, di luar dia bertingkah biasa-biasa saja, tapi didalam hatinya seperti teriris oleh belati yang tajam andai perjodohan ini terjadi. Satu-satunya yang mengetahui isi hatinya adalah sahabatnya yaitu Lidya dia adalah seorang wanita yang cukup cantik dengan rambut berwarna hitam, iris matanya berwarna merah delima, mempunyai tubuh standar remaja, kulitnya berwarna kuning langsat. Lidya selalu beradi disisi tuan putri, baik siang maupun malam. Lidya adalah sahabat sekaligus pelayan pribadi tuan putri mereka berdua tidak terpisahkan, setiap ada Lucia pasti ada Lidya begitu juga sebaliknya.<br>"Lidya-chan, menurutmu pria bagaimana yang nantinya akan menjadi calon suamiku?"  
>Lucia bertanya dengan nada yang pelan, berharap bahwa jawaban yang dimiliki Lidya bisa sedikit mengurangi kegundahan hatinya.<br>"entahlah Lucia-sama, kuharap pria yang nantinya menjadi suamimu serasi dengan hatimu."  
>"kuharap juga begitu Lidya-chan. . . "<p>

Uzumaki Naruto

"woooaaaah. . . Petapa genit jadi ini tempat untuk Turnamen yang kau bicarakan itu.?"  
>yang sekarang di hadapan Naruto adalah tempat untuk berlangsungnya turnamen, tempat itu sendiri lebih seperti stadion sepak bola, dengan arena bertarung berbentuk persegi yang berada tepat ditengah tengah, terbuat dari batu yang cukup keras untuk menjamin ketahanannya, arena itu sendiri dikelilingi oleh sebuah ke'kai transparan untuk melindungi penonton dari serangan-serangan peserta turnamen.<br>"hebatkan naruto, tempat untuk turnamen ini sendiri. Dibuat oleh ninja-ninja khusus yang sudah sangat terlatih dibidangnya mulai dari design arsitektur sampai furniturnya,"  
>Naruto sendiri masih berseliweran kesana-kemari mengagumi keindahan yang berada tepat didepan matanya "Naruto, kemarilah. . ."<br>mendengar panggilan Jiraiya, Naruto mendekat memasang kupingnya lebar - lebar untuk mendengar petuah Jiraiya "Naruto, peserta tahun ini merupakan lawan yang berat-berat, jadi berusahalah, jika perlu gunakan teknik itu untuk menjamin kemenanganmu. Tujuan kita kemari adalah untuk mendapatkan salah satu artefak itu. Kita harus fokus, pompa semangat mu tantangan ini hanyalah awal. Untuk yang selanjutnya pastilah lebih sulit dari ini."  
>"yah, aku tahu tapi apa kau yakin aku boleh menggunakan itu?"<br>"tentu saja seorang guru harus yakin pada muridnya."  
>Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum,<br>"aku memang tidak salah memilih shisou-ku. . ." gumam Naruto pelan "hah ada apa Naruto? Aku tidak mendengarmu,"  
>"ahahaha, . . Tidak ada apa-apa kau pasti salah dengar."<br>Naruto nyengir selebar mungkin "hm,. .mungkin karena aku sudah tua, pendengaranku juga ikut menua. Ayo cepat nanti kita telat mendaftar."  
>"hai' - hai' . . ."<p>

"jadi kau ingin mendaftar tuan?" tanya seorang staff perempuan saat akan mencatat nama-nama yang akan mengikuti Turnamen.  
>"bukan aku tapi muridku,"<br>"jadi, siapa namanya?"  
>"Uzumaki Naruto,!"<p>

_Rampung_

yah, itu saja terima kasih buwat sudah capek-capek review maupun nge-fav atau follow, kalau chapter ini jelek, ya maaf ngetik pakai hp sangat melelahkan . . . Sial. . . Jadi pengen beli laptop huh, untuk yang punya pertanyaan maaf males jawab soalnya capek banget pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab dengan seiringnya waktu berjalan . Sekian aja dulu 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Mashasi Kishimoto dan tentunya bukan milik saya hehehe

Rate M untuk : untuk jaga-jaga

Catatan : maaf pada para pembaca sekalian karena saya lama sekali dalam mengupdate cerita, ini dikarenakan hp saya yang baru rusak, hp saya layar LCDnya ngeblank, jadi saya tidak bisa mengetik cerita ini. Sehingga dalam mengupdate cerita ini menjadi terhambat. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf Dan untuk masalah enter dan typo atau kesalahan ketik gimana ya? Soalnya saya mengetik menggunakan hp , jadi saya tidak punya bahan buat membetanya. Jadi untuk yang ini saya juga mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan mungkin saya sarankan membacanya lewat hp :D.

Warning : Elek, Typo, Bikin mata sepet dan bikin mual-mual. Jika sakit berlanjut hubungi RSJ (Rumah Sakit Jiwa) terdekat.

CERITA MULAI

" Dasar petapa genit sialan, mentang-mentang dia harus mencari informasi tentang lawan dia rela meninggalakanku sendirian disini"

Sekarang Naruto berada di dalam penginapan yang berada di dekat arena Turnamen, Turnamen ini sebenarnya menyediakan tempat bermalam untuk para peserta. tapi, karena batas maksimum yang disediakan sudah penuh, sehingga terpaksa Jiraiya dan Naruto harus mencari penginapan sediri. salahkan saja Jiraiya yang mengajak mengintip pemandian air panas di kota Elemental sehingga Naruto menjadi terlambat untuk mendaftar.  
>sebernarnya sebelum para peserta unjuk kebolehan di panggung arena, mereka terlebih dahulu diberikan waktu 3 hari untuk bersiap-siap. para peserta Turnamen Ninja diperbolehkan mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang lawan, juga untuk mengatur strategi untuk menang. waktu tiga hari harus dimaksimalkan oleh para peserta karena lawan mereka bukanlah lawan yang sekali pukul langsung KO, tetapi disini lawan yang dihadapi oleh para peserta merupakan lawan yang berat.<br>bagi Naruto informasi mengenai lawan tidaklah terlalu penting. karena Naruto bisa mendapatkan informasi tersebut dalam pertarungan. karena bagi Naruto informasi yang didapat mengenai kelemahan lawan sebelum bertarung adalah 'curang'.

Naruto berasumsi bahwa kalah atau menang seseorang didasarkan pada tekad atau keinginan untuk melindungi. seseorang dengan tekad yang kuat bisa mengalahkan orang yang lebih kuat dari diri mereka sendiri. ataupun saat kau mempunyai keinginan untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayang maka, orang itu bisa mengeluarkan potensi penuh yang ada dalam diri mereka sendiri.  
>Naruto masih mengandalkan ( pukul dulu berfikir kemudian) ini adalah prinsipnya dalam bertarung Naruto menginginkan sebuah tantangan, jadi dengan begini dia akan mendapatkan hasil yang diharapkan. Naruto tidak memusingkan buku berisi informasi mengenai lawan yang akan dia hadapi saat turnamen nanti. Naruto hanya perlu menghafal nama dan wajah dari orang itu. itu saja sudah cukup bagi Naruto.<p>

'hah... mengenaskan sekali hidupku'

mendesah dalam fikirannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi mencari angin segar. setelah menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang gatal akibat pusing, karena berfikir apa nanti yang akan diperoleh Jiraiya dalam research-nya, belum lagi tentang aturan-aturan dalam Turnamen Ninja yang nanti malam akan di beritahukan oleh Jiraiya.  
>melepaskan semua pakaian ninjanya, yang terdiri dari jaket anti peluru, 2 pemberat yang berada dimasing-masing pergelangan kaki dan tangannya. yang semuanya terbuat dari baja. belum lagi dengan segel pemberat yang di pasang, membuat berat benda tersebut seribu kali lipat lebih berat. bayangkan saja, jaket anti peluru yang terbuat dari baja seberat 2 karung beras dikalikan seribu.<p>

Naruto sebenarnya memprotes keras pakaian ini tapi karena dipaksa oleh Jiraiya dengan alasan ' keselamatan dan itung-itung sebagai latihan' mau tidak mau Naruto harus memakainya. 2 pedang yang dia gantung di punggungnya membentuk posisi menyilang. kantung-kantung ninja yang terpasang di paha kiri dan kanannya yang berisi kunai dan shuriken , alat tradisional ninja...

Setelah menghembuskan nafas lega karena beban berat yang diembannya sudah agak berkurang, Naruto melesat keluar melalui jendela penginapan. merasakan hembusan sang bayu yang menerpa kulitnya, Naruto melompat melewati gedung-gedung moderen yang menjulang tinggi disamping kiri dan kanannya. Memfokuskan chakra pada kakinya Naruto melesat cepat menuju tebing dekat pantai yang berada di sebelah barat kota Elemental. Dalam perjalanan, lalu lalang kendaraan dan ninja yang loncat sana - loncat sini menghiasi pandangan Naruto.

Kota Elemental berisi 50% penduduk biasa 40% Ninja dan 10% lainya adalah faksi - faksi dari dunia supranatural. Kota ini sendiri sudah sangat modern, kebanyakan penduduk sekarang sudah tidak terlalu berminat menyewa ninja kerena sudah banyak mesin mesin yang bertugas membantu pekerjaan mereka, mesin lebih efektif dalam menyelesaikan urusan rumah tangga, sedangkan ninja lebih menjorok dalam urusan criminal.

Jadi, bukannya ninja tidak eksis lagi tapi mereka hanya jarang dibutuhkan. Misi seorang ninja merupakan misi yang sangat berat, mulai dari membaasmi kelompok kejahatan dari dunia manusia sampai dunia supranatural. Melakukan pengintain, penyelelidikan, sampai misi bunuh diri. Tapi sekarang dunia sedang dalam masa yang damai, sehingga ninja tidak terlalu dibutuhkan. Tapi untuk menghidupkan kembali budaya ninja yang hampir punah di benua Elemental.  
>Dibuatlah "Turnamen Ninja". Turnamen Ninja diadakan tiap 2 tahun sekali. Turnamen ini dibuat untuk melestarikan budaya ninja yang dulu sudah hampir kritis dan juga mengukur kekuatan para ninja. Tapi ada saat - saat khusus di mana Turnamen Ninja diadakan untuk memilih calon suami bagi putrid kerajaan Elemental. Contohnya adalah saat - saat seperti ini. Sampa ditujuan Naruto menepuk celana jeans hitamnya, dan merapikan kaos hitam polos miliknya. Mendudukkan pantatnya diatas batu, menghirup bau khas pantai dan bau amis laut, Naruto memandangi indahnya pemandangan sore hari di depannya, iris biru samudranya tidak henti - hentinya menelusuri indahnya ciptaan sang pencipta.<p>

Inilah saat - saat yang diinginkan Naruto, hidup bebas tanpa ada gangguan tanpa harus memikirkan tanggung jawab akan perdamaian dan masalah yang akan ia hadapi di masa depan.

"kyaaaa. . . . tolong. . ."

"sepertinya hidupku tidak akan tenang,,..."

"LEREN"

Hutan, adalah tempat dimana hewan dan tumbuhan bisa hidup dengan tenang. Tumbuhan dan hewan juga tumbuh dengan baik disini. Hutan juga merupakan paru - paru dunia, penghasil oksigen yang bisa kita hirup dengan gratis tanpa perlu kita membayar apapun kepada mereka. Hutan hanya perlu kita jaga kelangsungannya, rawat dengan baik dan dillestarikan. Banyak sekali spesies yang bisa kita temukan di dalam hutan, ada lebih dari 1 juta spesies dari berbagai ras yang hidup di dalam hutan. Burung - burung berkicauan, sinar mentari yang hangat menembus dedaunan yang hijau, dahan dahan bergesekan menimbulkan gemerisik bagaikan alunan simfoni yang bisa kita temukan didalam hutan.

"Taman Daun 7 Warna" adalah taman yang berada di sebelah barat kota Elemental letaknya kira - kira 2 km dari pusat kota, berada tepat di samping timur tebing yang saat ini Naruto tempati. Taman ini di beri nama demikian karena konon, ada sebuah mitos yang mengatakan bahwa jika ada pasangan yang mengikatkan benang merah diantara jari kelingking mereka. Saat festifal bunga api sehari seusai final Turnamen Ninja, mereka akan menjadi pasangan abadi dimana hingga mereka bereinkarnasi hingga sebanyak 7 kali.

Oleh sebab itulah Turnamen Ninja menjadi sangat terkenal dan banyak peminatnya, dari anak - anak hingga lansia. Dari benua eropa sampai benua amerika. Banyak sekali pasangan yang berbondong - bondong datang kemari hanya untuk bisa mencapai momen ini. "saat kau menautkan benang merahmu dengannya, impianmu akan menjadi nyata, bulan akan merasakan suka cita, bintang akan menaungimu, pohon akan berdoa, kembang api pancarkan sinarnya, burung tertawa ria, disaat itulah kalian akan bahagia."

Begitulah yang orang - orang katakan saat kita bertanya tentang "taman daun 7 warna".

Tapi bagi Hinata Hyuga pewaris sah klan Hyuga. Taman ini bukanlah tempat untuk bersenang - senang, melainkan tempatnya bernaung untuk mengungkapkan semua kesedihan yang di deritanya, akibat kehilangan sang ayah tercinta. Saat kehilangan ibunya waktu kecil, Hinata masih sanggup menanggung derita dan bersikap tegar karena sang ayah selalu ada di sampingnya. Ayah Hinata selalu melunangkan waktunya untuk bermain dengan Hinata, sehingga kepedihan akibat kehilangan sang bunda masih bisa di tahannya. Tapi sekarang, sang ayah sudah tiada, tidak ada lagi dekapan hangat dari ayahnya saat Hinata kesepian, tak ada lagi yang mengusap air matanya ketika Hinata bersedih. Yang ada hanya memori kenangan tentang mereka yang terpatri kuat di otak Hinata, dan membuat Hinata semakin sulit melupakan mereka.  
>Apalagi di umur Hinata yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan kecil lagi, saat ini Hinata berumur 16 tahun.<p>

Para tetua klan selalu mendesak Hinata untuk mencari calon suami, sehingga klan akan cepat mendapatka ahli waris. Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi hinata untuk mendapatkan calon suami. Dengan paras Hinata yang cantik, surai indigo yang digerai hingga punggungnya. Iris lavender milik Hinata yang bisa disandingkan dengan bulan. Lekuk tubuh yang semampai dan bisa kita dekripsikan sangat cantik, sudah banyak yang melamar hinata tapi semua itu di tolak dengan halus oleh Hinata. Saat ditanya mengapa Hinata selalu menolak lamaran yang dating padanya dia hanya menjawab "aku belum siap,.."  
>Hinata tahu dirinya harus segera mendapat calon suami, tapi Hinata masih belum yakin dan dia masih belum menemukan calon yang pas. Apalagi sekarang banyak sekali orang yang hanya mengincar harta kekayaan dari klannya.<p>

Hinata harus pandai dalam memilih calon suami, karena itu yang akan menentukan masa depannya, dan juga kelangsungan klannya. Semua itu sekarang ditentukan oleh keputusan Hinata. Sekali saja salah dalam mengambil keputusan maka akan berakibat fatal kedepannya.  
>Untuk masalah calon suami, ada seorang pemuda yang sangat gigih dalam menaklukkan hati Hinata, namanya adalah Inuzuka Kiba.<p>

Pemuda yang berasal dari klan penggemar anjing ini sangat menyukai Hinata, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang Hyuga Hinata. Kiba terus berusaha agar lama - kelamaan hati Hinata bisa luluh kepadanya, tapi nasib berkata lain Hinata masih tidak mau menerima hati yang telah di berikan oleh Kiba.  
>Saat ini Hinata sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat danau, mata bulannya tidak lagi memancarkan keceriaan, yang ada hanya sinar redup dari sang rembulan. Irisnya tidak hentinya mengeluarkan linangan air mata. Matanya sembab dan bengkak karena Hinata menangis semalaman. Daun daun berterbangan , angin berhembus pelan meniup surai indigonya yang kusut. Bunga mulai layu, gelap mulai merayap. Hinata tahu bahwa saat ini sudah waktunya bagi Hinata untuk pulang. Pamannya selalu bilang<p>

"anak gadis tidak boleh pulang larut malam tanpa penjagaan"

tapi untuk kali ini Hinata tidak mematuhi nasehat pamannya. Hinata takut jika dia pulang ke rumah bayang - bayang tentang keluarganya yang telah Meninggal akan kembali merasuki otaknya. Jika Hinata berada di rumah, kenangan tentang almarhum ayahnya akan semakin kuat, Hinata tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Di satu sisi Hinata tidak mau melupakan keluarganya di sisi lain Hinata sudah capek dengan kesedihan yang dia rasakan ketika ingat tentang keluarganya.

" Hinata . . . ?"

" Ah Kiba-san, ada urusan apa datang kemari ?" Menyeka sisa - sisa air mata yang masih mengalir melalui kedua kelopak matanya, Hinata menegakkan posisi duduknya, sehingga Hinata bisa bertatap muka dengan orang yang menyapanya.

" masih menangisi mereka, Hinata . . . ?"

Kiba menanyakan pertanyaan yang sepertinya bisa di jawab sendiri olehnya.

" ah, tidak mataku hanya kemasukan debu"

Hinata berusaha mengelak walaupun dia sudah tahu bahwa itu sia - sia,

" tidak usah mengelak, semuanya sudah terlihat hanya dengan melihat kondisimu sekarang"

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil, menanggapi perkataan Kiba

" hihihi, jadi kelihatan ya,. ."

" heh, begitulah. . ."

Setelahnya Kiba duduk disamping Hinata, menyandarkan punggung yang terasa agak pegal pada kursi yang sama dengan Hinata.

" Hinata?"

"ya,"

"bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Apa kau mau menjadi pendampingku?..."

"maaf . . . "

"ya? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, bisa kau mengulanginya lagi?"

" maaf . . . aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu, a, ak, aku masih bel . . . " "jadi begitu,. . ."

" setelah usaha yang aku lakukan selama ini. Apakah ini hasilnya? Hanya untuk di tolak olehmu. Maaf saja, Inuzuka Kiba tidak menerima penolakan. . . "

" apa mak. . . . Kya . . . ap, apa yang kau lakukan Kiba-san?"

Dengan itu expresi Kiba yang semula memancarkan kenyamanan sekarang sudah tergantikan oleh expresi gelap yang menjanjikan kesakitan. Kiba merobek baju Hinata menjadi 2 potong sehingga menampakkan 2 bukit yang sepertinya masih akan tumbuh.

" jika kau tidak bisa kutaklukkan dengan cara lembut, biarkan aku bermain dengan cara kasar. Hinata-sama "

Kiba melempar Hinata yang saat ini tidak berdaya ke tanah berumput yang ada di samping kanan bangku taman. Kiba mengeluarkan seringaian yang membuat hati Hinata semakin menjerit ketakutan. Dengan sekuat - kuatnya Hinata menjerit minta tolong.

"kyaa . . . tolong!"

"berteriaklah sepuasmu, taman ini sudah di jaga oleh para pengawalku sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang bisa masuk kemari dan menyelamatkanmu. Taman ini juga sudah kukosongkan saat kau sedang sibuk menangisi ayahmu itu."

" kenapa? Kenapa, kau melakukan hal ini Kiba-san? Apa salahku hingga kau setega ini padaku?"

"hmm, apa salahmu? Kurasa kau sudah tahu itu bukan? Menolak seorang pewaris sepertiku bukanlah hal yang boleh dilakukan, Hinata-sama. Seharusnya kau langsung menerima lamaranku saat itu, sehingga kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi."

Kiba mengelus pipi Hinata yang lembut dengan jemarinya.

" lepaskan aku kiba-san! Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal tidak terhormat seperti ini!"

Hinata berusaha memberontak dari cengkraman Kiba, yang saat ini memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata

" melepaskanmu? Jangan bercanda. Inilah yang kau dapat karena sudah menolakku.!"

Saat tangan kiba hampir mengoyak payudara hinata yang saat ini bebas karena kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata di tahan oleh tangan kiri Kiba. Seseorang datang,

" hey, kawan itu bukan tindakan yang seharusnya dilakukan pada seorang wanita."

"LEREN"

Aku Hinata Hyuga, merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupku. Setelah menngalami kejadian yang membuatku merasa seperti orang yang tidak berguna. Hari ini, aku juga hampir diperkosa. Apa Kiba tidak berfikir bahwa nanti perbuatannya akan mencoreng nama klannya sendiri, sebagai pewaris dari klan dia pasti memikul tanggung jawab yang besar dikemudian hari.

Seorang pewaris akan di bina dan di bimbing agar menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Tapi, sepertinya semua pelajaran itu tidak tersampaikan kepada kiba. Mungkin, Kiba terlalu di manja sehingga dia menjadi seperti ini. Dalam hati aku bersyukur aku menolak lamaran yang telah di tawarkan kiba.

"ugh, . . tanganku sakit sekali"

cengkraman yang Kiba lakukan padaku sepertinya sangat kuat hingga tanganku sedikit membiru,

"apa dia memang berniat menyiksaku?"

tanyaku dalam hati, memang benar dia berniat jahat padaku tapi tidak kusangka Kiba yang dulunya baik padaku kini malah melakukan hal seperti ini.  
>Aku bersyukur karena ada orang yang telah menyelamatku, aku tidak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika hal ini sampai terjadi. Menutupi kedua payudaraku yang telanjang. Aku menutup mataku erat - erat takut, hal yang tidak kuinginkan akan terjadi. Tapi aku sempat melihat penyelamatku,<p>

"pirang,. . . "

"LEREN"

Aku Naruto, tidak habis fikir kepada orang satu ini. Mengapa ia tega melakukan hal ini, Memperkosa seorang wanita yang tidak berdaya. Dari penampilannya sudah kelihatan bahwa dia adalah anak orang kaya.

'apa kekayaan memang membuat seseorang menjadi buta. Atau ini memang masalah antara sepasang kekasih ? tidak, tidak mungkin, aku mendengar perempuan ini berteriak minta tolong. Jadi bisa kusimpulkan bahwa pria ini akan memperkosa gadis ini.'

Aku paling benci yang namanya pemaksaan, apalagi ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan wanita. Ayahku selalu bilang, bahwa kita harus menghormati seorang wanita, bukan malah menyiksanya seperti ini. 'heh sepertinya aku harus memberikan pelajaran pada orang ini.'

" bisa kau lepas tanganku, tanganmu yang kotor akan menodai milikku."

'Ugh, . omongannya membuatku ingin mencekiknya...'

" bukankah perbuatanmu lebih kotor, daripada tanganku ini, hm ?"

" memangnya kenapa ? ini adalah urusanku, dan ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. "

" mau kau apakan gadis itu ?"

" sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu ! "

" kutanya sekali lagi, mau kau apakan gadis itu ?"

" hah, memangnya apa pedulimu jika aku ingin memperkos . . ackh. . ."

'gotcha'

belum sempat dia selesai berbicara aku sudah sudah meremukkan tangannya dan mengirimnya terbang menembus lembutnya batang pohon.

" dasar pria menjijikan , , . . . melakukan hal seperti ini saat aku bisa melihatnya, jangan harap kau bisa pulang dengan tubuh yang utuh. "

'Heh, dia masih berdiri. Padahal aku sudah melemparnya dengan tenaga 50 %, orang biasa pasti sudah terluka parah, dia pasti adalah seorang ninja yang kuat.'

" sialan kau ! berani - beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku, akan kucabik - cabik dagingmu dan kuberikan pada anjing kesayanganku. !"

" coba saja, . ."

Wow kecepatan yang mengagumkan tapi masih kalah cepat denganku, gerakannya juga terkesan monoton, mungkin itu adalah teknik klannya. Sepertinya dia juga belum menguasainya dengan baik, ini akan sangat menguntunganku.

"sekaranglah giliranku"

-U_N-

Gerakan Kiba yang mudah di baca oleh Naruto, membuat serangan yang di lancarkan oleh Kiba menjadi sia - sia. Tendangan, tinjuan, cakaran, maupun saat naruto dapat di tangkap oleh Kiba tapi itu semua percuma, karena Kiba tidak dapat menyarangkan tinju satupun di tubuh Naruto. Dan itu semua membuat Kiba semakin marah, gerakan yang dilancarkan kiba semakin cepat tetapi membabi buta. Kiba sudah tidak memikirkan apa - apa lagi, dia sekarang lebih mengikuti amarahnya ketimbang berfikir secara logika untuk mengalahkan Naruto.

" hm, . . . klan Inuzuka, klan yang spesialis dalam binatang, khususnya anjing. Berdasarkan pengamatanku, kau lebih mengikuti nalurimu dari pada akal sehatmu. Seranganmu yang kau lancarkan sangat cepat, tetapi tidak efektif. Pantas, gerakanmu lebih mirip dengan anjing dan itu semua sesuai dengan sifatmu yang lebih rendah dari binatang. Memaksa dan hampir memperkosa seorang wanita, apa kau tidak malu pada tindakanmu ?"

" cih, buat apa aku harus malu toh dia akan mejadi milikku, jadi diamlah dan biarkan aku mencabik - cabikmu!"

" jangan harap . . ."

Serangan taijutsu yang dilancarkan oleh Kiba tidak membuatkan hasil, tidak kehilangan akal Kiba mulai melancarkan serangan ninjutsu nya. Tapi sebelum melancarkan serangan ninjutsu Kiba bersiul sangat keras.

' apa yang dia lakukan ?'

Itulah yang saat ini di pikirkan Naruto.  
>Saat melihat wajah bingung Naruto, Kiba hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan<p>

" kami klan Inuzuka adalah klan yang terspesialisasi dalam hal anjing mulai dari luar dan dalam. menggunakannya sebagai partner bertarung atau dalam berbagai misi pelacakan. Menggunakan teknik special bersama, dan menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan partner, apa yang kau bicarakan ? kita akan bertarungkan ? "jadi, datanglah Akamaru . . . ...!"

BRAKKK

WUSHHHH . . .

GUK . . . . GUK . . . .

Teriakan yang dilakukan Kiba lakukan, terjawab dengan munculnya anjing putih yang amat besar menurut Naruto. Anjing itu dengan mudahnya menyaingi ukuran para leluhurnya, dengan tubuh sebesar singa, mata hitam vertical yang menunjukkan keganasannya. Anjing itu melotot pada Naruto, pembuluh darah yang Nampak keluar di sekitar matanya menambah kesan menakutkan

" dia adalah Akamaru, anjing piaraan dan partnerku."

'sepertinya aku tidak bisa main - main lagi'

Naruto mental memperingati dirinya sendiri

"Akamaru, ayo kita lakukan Jujin Bhunshin . . . . ."

' GUK . . GUK . . '

Dengan jawaban dari Akamaru, yang sepertinya menyatujui usulan Kiba, Kiba mulai merapal handseal dengan cepat.

JUJIN BHUNSHIN

'poof'

Dengan ledakan asap yang menjadi efek jutsu mereka, Naruto mulai berhati - hati terhadap serangan yang akan dilakukan kiba. Instingnya menjerit padanya untuk menunduk, tepat pada saat itu kiba sudah berada di belakangnya dan mengarahkan cakarnya pada Naruto. Saat Naruto sudah menunduk dia di sambut oleh Kiba lain yang melakukan tendangan yang cukup kuat kearah wajahnya. Tapi serangan itu bisa dihindari Naruto dengan memutar tubuhnya, mencengkram tangan Kiba dan melemparnya kearah Kiba yang satunya.

'Henge ? tidak, bukan itu sudah jelas - jelas dia mengucapkan Jujin Bhunsin, mungkin itu adalah teknik khusus dari klan. Menciptakan salinan diri dari si pengguna dengan menggunakan partner anjingnya sebagai media."

Dua Kiba yang saat ini berguling - guling karena efek lemparan Naruto sekarang sudah berdiri kembali. Dengan posisi merangkak, dua Kiba mulai berlari kembali kearah Naruto dengan cara berlari yang mirip dengan anjing. Melancarkan taijutsu kelas menengah kepada Naruto berharap kedua kiba ini bisa menyarangkan pukulan pada Naruto dengan mudah. apa lagi kini Kiba sudah tidak sendirian, dia ditemani Akamaru yang sudah berubah menjadi mirip dengannya. Kiba yakin tanpa harus terlalu serius dia bisa mengalahkan pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Tapi semua persepsi Kiba salah, pemuda pirang di hadapannya masih sanggup melawannya. Seharusnya menurut pemikiran Kiba dia bisa mengalahkan pemuda di hadapannya ini dengan mudah apalagi sekarang dia di bantu oleh Akamaru, kesempatan untuk menangpun semakin besar. Tapi, pemuda ini bisa mengatasinya tanpa ada masalah, kemampunnya tidak bisa dianggap remeh.  
>Kembali mengatur jarak antara pemuda di depannya kiba mengambil nafas, untuk menstabilkan sirkulasi pernafasannya yang sempat tersendat karena kelelahan.<p>

" sudah berfikir normal ? sepertinya kau mulai menggunakan akalmu untuk bertarung "

'sial, jadi ternyata, selama ini dia hanya bermain - main padaku, sepertinnya kempuannya sudah beberapa tingkat diatasku.'

Kiba yang mulai merasakan bahaya yang ada pada orang dihadapannya, mulai sedikit agak ketakutan. Tapi, karena ego-nya yang masih mengalahkan akal sehat Kiba. Dia malah menjadi semakin beringas untuk mengalahkan Naruto. Keinginan untuk menunjukkan siapa yang superior masih merasuki diri Kiba. Ketakutan dan prediksinya tadi ia tekan jauh kedalam fikirannya. Mengambil ancang - ancang dengan Akamaru yang berada di sampingnnya Kiba mulai menyerang Naruto dengan teknik andalannya.  
>Gatsuga Kiba dan Akamaru keduanya berputar seperti bor, dengan kecepatan tinggi, menuju kearah naruto. Teknik yang dilancarkan kiba saat ini merupakan teknik yang andalan khusus dari klannya. Dia sudah mengalahkan banyak musuh dengan teknik ini. Sementara melihat musuhnya yang kini hanya selalu menghindarinya tiap Kiba menyerang. Membuat Kiba merasa superior.<p>

" jika di biarkan seperti ini dia pasti akan merusak taman ini"

Naruto berfikir cepat, memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan pada pemuda bau anjing dihadapanya. Setelah beberapa saat sambil menghindari serangan kiba yang Nampaknya semakin melemah. Naruto melompat setinggi mungkin, mendarat pada batang pohon di belakangnya.  
>Kage Bhunsin no Jutsu Dengan mebisikkan nama tekniknya muncul satu klon, disamping Naruto berdiri, dalam satu kedipan mata klon itu menghilang melakukan apa yang sudah dia ketahui. Sementara Naruto yang asli memandang kiba dengan lebih serius. Memejamkan matanya sesaat dan membukanya kembali manampakkan sharingan tiga tomoe yang berputar lambat.<p>

'ini pasti akan seru'

Menampikan seringaian jahatnya, Naruto berlari sekencang mungkin menuju kearah Kiba.

'sharingan?!. Apa dia dari klan Uchiha? Tapi, setahuku klan Uchiha rata - rata memiliki rambut hitam? '

Naruto melancarkan serangan dengan menggunakan tangan kosong sambil menghindari serangan Kiba. Sementara saat ini serangan Kiba mulai melemah, peluh membanjiri pelipisnya menandakan bahwa dia sudah mulai kelelahan. Sedangkan Akamaru, sudah kembali ke wujud anjingnya sejak tadi.  
>" sudah merasa lelah ? "<br>mendengar suara dingin dari belakangnya, Kiba dengan cepat memutar kepalanya menuju sumber suara tersebut. Tapi, belum sempat memproses apa yang dilihatnya, Kiba lebih dulu merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat bersarang di ulu hatinya, terbang ke atas menuju udara karena tendangan Naruto, Kiba disambut kembali oleh Naruto yang sudah berada diatasnya ' Rasengan '  
>bola biru yang berputar ke segala arah, mengoyak punggung kiba. Membuat lubang sebesar telapak tangan orang dewasa dibajunya. Tapi serangan tersebut tidak begitu merusak, karena Naruto sudah mengurangi dayanya sehingga hanya meluncurkan Kiba ke tanah membuat lubang berdiameter sekita 2 meter.<p>

'uhuk. .hoek. . sial, . . .dia lebih cepat dariku, apalagi setelah dia menggunakan sharingan, kecepatan dan kekuatannya meningkat 3 kali lipat '

Kiba memuntahkan darah akibat serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto, dirinya terkulai tidak berdaya di lubang yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri.

" hah? Hanya seperti itu saja, ? Kukira kau akan memberikan pertarungan yang bagus. Kemana perginya semangatmu tadi? Mana amarah yang kau tujukan padaku? Kemana rasa percaya dirimu? Apa hanya dengan kekuatan seperti itu kau merasa berada paling atas dan berani melakukan hal yang tidak terpuji,.! Sebagai seorang pria kau seharusnya menghargai wanita bukan malah merusaknya, ! "  
>Naruto berkata dengan nada yang semakin tinggi, jelas dia sangat marah pada kelakuan Kiba, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan hal ini sampai terjadi jika dia bisa mencegahnya. sementara Kiba sudah beringsut ketakutan, badannya menggigil, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, Kiba sangat takut pada apa yang akan yang dilakukan Naruto padanya, semua pemikiran negatif sudah membanjiri pikiran Kiba.<p>

Yang di inginkan Kiba sekarang adalah pergi sejauh mungkin, menjauh dari pemuda pirang mengerikan yang berada tepat di depannya. Kiba tidak akan mementingkan egonya lagi, dia ingin lari dari situasi ini, kejadian yang awalnya ia harapkan akan berjalan dengan lancar, semuanya rusak akibat pemuda ini. Yang bisa Kib a lakukan sekarang hanyalah pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi. Syok akibat serangan yang mengenai punggungnya, membuat semua sarafnya terganggu. "semua tindakan pasti akan mendapat balasan,"

Naruto berkata dengan suara yang semakin berat, mengirimkan perasaan dingin bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"melakukan tindakan yang tidak senonoh pada wanita, menghina seseorang, dasar anjing rumahan,"

"apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, . . ? Oh, aku tahu. Mari kita beri hukuman pada anjing yang tidak mematuhi majikannya."

Naruto menyeringai, sharingan 3 tomoenya berputar pelan, yang dapat kita artikan menjanjikan suatu kesakitan yang tak terperikan.

Mencengkram kerah Kiba, Naruto mengangkatnya ke atas. Mereka saling bertatapan, sharingannya mengintimidasi siapapun bagi yang melihatnya, termasuk juga Kiba. Kiba sekarang sudah menyerah pasrah pada apa yang akan Naruto lakukan padanya.  
>'dia pasti akan membunuhku. . .'<p>

. . .

. . .

"pulanglah. . ."

"eh,? Apa?"

Dengan mata yang sudah menjadi biru seperti sedia kala, Naruto menghela nafas dan berbicara dengan lemah,

"pulanglah, . . sebelum aku berubah pikiran, dan jangan pernah kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. . ."

Naruto tahu bahwa dia tidak akan tega melawan orang yang sudah tidak bisa bertarung. Naruto akan memaafkan siapa saja yang berbuat salah, selama orang itu sudah punya rasa penyesalan dan mau memperbaiki dirinya sendiri menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Dan semua itu sudah tercermin dalam mata Kiba, yang saat ini sedang ditatap oleh Naruto. Masalah tidak akan selesai jika di selesaikan dengan otot, tapi dengan hati dan kepala dinginlah semua persoalan akan selesai. Lagian, tidak ada salahnya kan, memberikan kesempatan kedua?.

Saat Kiba sudah pergi dengan langkah terseok - seok, dan membopong Akamaru yang sedang pingsan tidak jauh darinya. Naruto berbalik dan berjalan dengan perlahan, ke arah gadis malang yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon akibat dirinya yang sedang setengah telanjang.

" keluarlah, sekarang sudah aman."  
>Naruto berkata dengan suara yang lembut berusaha agar gadis didepannya tidak takut padanya, karena dia sudah mengalami hari kelam yang pasti akan dikenangnya seumur hidup.<p>

"a-aku tidak mau. ."

"eh? Kenapa? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, justru aku ingin membantumu."

"pokoknya a-aku tidak mau keluar"

'dasar merepotkan. . ., oh iya dia'kan sedang tidak memakai baju, pantas dia tidak mau keluar. Naruto, kenapa kau bodoh sekali. . . . .'

selesai menghina dirinya sendiri, Naruto melepas kaos yang dipakainya dan melemparkanya pada Hinata.

" ini, pakailah.! Aku tahu kau sedang tidak memakai baju "

"ta-tapi. . ."

"tidak usah sungkan, . ."

" te-terima kasih . . ."

"sama-sama"

selesai memakai baju pemberian Naruto, Hinata keluar dari balik pohon. Pakaian yang di berikan oleh Naruto memang kebesaran, tapi itu malah menambah pesona yang ditampilkan oleh Hinata. Yang memang kecantikannya berada di atas rata-rata.

"yah, sudah merasa lebih baik? Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Jadi, siapa namamu? "

Naruto bertanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, Hinata menerimanya walaupun ia masih tertunduk, masih malu akan orang baru yang ditemuinya.

"Hi-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Te-terima kasih Uzumaki-san karena sudah menyelamatkanku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Uzumaki-san tidak menyelamatkanku."

Hinata berkata sambil membungkuk dalam - dalam. Menunjukkan betapa berterima kasihnya Hinata pada penyelamatnya.

"ah-ahahaha, tidak usah terlalu formal, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Menambahkan akhiran hanya membuatku merasa tua."

Naruto sedikit gelagapan, karena dia sedikit malu dengan cara berterima kasih Hinata.

"eh-eh, benarkah? Kalau begitu kau juga boleh memanggiku Hinata,"

Hinata terkejut dan mendongak, menatap pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari nasib buruk yang menimpanya.

'indah. . .'

Hinata bersumpah, dia tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa ia akan melihat mata yang begitu indah dan mempesona yang pernah dilihat seumur hidupnya. Mata biru itu bagaikan langit, yang akan memberikan kenyamanan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, permata safir yang sangat langka untuk dimiliki. Hinata bisa melihat kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang dipancarkan dari mata itu. Kalau saja itu adalah pernik - pernik perhiasan, Hinata pasti sudah mencongkelnya dan memajangnya dikamar, agar ia bisa melihatnya setiap hari.

". . .ei. . .hei. . Hinata?! Kenapa kau melamun? "

"eh? Ti-tidak apa - apa?"

Hinata menjawab dengan gagap, malu ketahuan kalau ia sedang memandangi Naruto tanpa berkedip.

'ah. . .kami-sama dia sangat tampan dan baik, dan belum lagi dia sangat berotot. Ah! Dia tidak memakai baju!'

"oh,! Wajahmu memerah, apa kau demam? Udara disini memang dingin, belum lagi ini sudah malam. Aku saja sampai menggigil. . ,"

"i-iya. . ."  
>hanya itulah yang bisa Hinata katakan, dia tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik dan ia tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat, karena berada di dekat Naruto. Hal ini di buktikan dengan pipi Hinata yang semakin memerah.<p>

"jadi, dimana rumahmu? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian malam - malam."

"ru-rumahku berada di mansion Hyuga, tidak jauh dari taman ini."

"baiklah kalau begitu, ayo jalan.."

"um, um. .Naruto?"

"ya, Ada apa?"

"a-apa kau tidak apa - apa? Ha-hanya memakai celana jeans?"

"tidak, aku tidak apa - apa. Hal ini sudah biasa bagiku, hehehe"  
>Naruto hanya nyengir tidak jelas pada Hinata.<p>

Dengan itu, mereka mulai berjalan. Naruto berjalan disamping kanan Hinata, menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala, Naruto mulai bersiul. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang Naruto dan keluarganya sering mereka nyanyikan bersama.

Bosan karena sudah lama mereka berjalan tapi hanya keheningan dan suara siulan Naruto yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Naruto memulai pembicaraan dengan Hinata.

"Hinata? . ."

"ya-ya?"

"em, begini? Kenapa kau bisa sampai dalam keadaan seperti itu . . . ? Eh, ahahaha tidak usah fikirkan perkataanku tadi,"

"ti-tidak apa Naruto. Aku akan menceritakannya, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit meringankan bebanku,"

"baiklah , jika kau tidak keberatan. Tapi, jangan paksakan dirimu. . ."

" semua ini berawal setelah. . ."

_U_N_

setelah selesai menceritakan semua yang di alami Hinata, mulai dari kehilangan orang tua sampai dengan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi sore. Tidak terasa mereka sudah mencapai gerbang mansion Hyuga,

"te-terima kasih Naruto. . .sudah mau mendengar ceritaku dan aku juga sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku, "

"ah itu bukan apa-apa . . "  
>Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.<p>

"um, Naruto. . .mau mampir sebentar?"

"sepertinya tidak, ini sudah jam 9. Aku masih punya banyak urusan, "

"begitu ya, . . .baiklah"

Hinata sedikit kecewa, karena Naruto akan pergi secepat ini. Hinata tidak tahu, setiap dia berbicara dengan Naruto, dirinya merasa nyaman dan aman di saat yang bersamaan. Apalagi aura hangat yang Naruto pancarkan itu sama dengan ayahnya, membuat Hinata semakin tak rela jika Naruto harus pergi. Walaupun ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka, sudah Hinata pastikan bahwa Naruto itu adalah orang baik.

"yah. . .kalau begitu sampai jumpa Naruto. . ."

saat Hinata akan melangkah masuk, Naruto memanggil Hinata

"Hinata. . ."

"ya?"

"jadilah diri sendiri. . ."

sesaat setelah mengatalan itu, Naruto menghilang meninggalkan jejak daun yang berguguran menandakan bahwa ia baru saja melakukan Shunsin.

"jadilah diri. . .sendiri? Apa maksudnya?"

melangkah masuk kemansion Hyuga, Hinata bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju tidak lupa menyimpan kaos pemberian Naruto baik-baik.

'kita pasti akan bertemu lagikan? Naruto. . . ?'

_U_N_

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di dekat jendela penginapannya. Menggesernya sedikit Naruto melompat masuk.

"darimana saja kau?"

suara yang sangat dikenal Naruto, menyambutnya saat memasuki penginapan, suara yang sudah menemaninya selama bertahun - tahun. Seorang kakek - kakek yang masih segar bugar, menyeruput kopi yang berada di meja depannya, belum sempat Naruto menjawabnya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu di berondong dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Seperti, mana bajumu?, apa kau sudah melakukannya?, dengan siapa?, bagaimana rasanya?, muridku sudah dewasa. Dan sebagainya.  
>Tentu saja hal ini memusingkan Naruto, melangkahkan kakinya kedepan dia memukul tengkorak tebal senseinya itu.<p>

"aku tidak pernah melakukan semua hal yang berada dalam imaginasimu itu petapa genit. Aku masih perjaka. . ."

"ck,ck,ck Naruto, kau seharusnya memanfaatkan wajah tampanmu itu. Kau bisa saja mendapatkan banyak gadis cantik dan menidurinya, dan tentu saja otomatis kita akan menjadi kaya, karena aku akan mendapatkan banyak sekali informasi."

"aku tidak tertarik, dan sepertinya keinginanmu tidak akan pernah terwujud."

"kau akan dikutuk banyak laki - laki jika kau tidak mengikuti nasehatku Naruto. . ."

"aku tidak peduli. . .lebih baik aku berganti baju"

"cepatlah, karena ada hal penting yang harus ku sampaikan padamu."

mengangkat kopinya Jiraiya meminumnya secara perlahan.

'anak itu, sama persis seperti ayahnya'

"jadi, mengenai hal itu?"

Jiraiya dan Naruto sekarang saling duduk berhadapan di meja tengah penginapan tersebut.

"benar"

Jiraiya menjawab dengan suara yang lebih berat dari biasanya, menandakan kalau dia sedang tidak main - main.

"jadi, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan dasar - dasar aturan dari turnamen ninja ini. Turnamen Ninja di bagi menjadi 3 babak. babak pertama, semua peserta akan diundi untuk memasuki sebuah grub bertarung A sampai D. Dalam setiap grub akan berisi lebih dari 5 ribu peserta, yang dimana semuanya akan di kumpulkan di arena bertarung. Semua peserta bebas melakukan apa saja pada lawannya tapi mereka dilarang untuk membunuh. Peserta yang membunuh peserta lainnya akan didiskualifikasi dan akan langsung dimasukkan ke penjara. Peserta kalah apabila mereka pingsan, menyerah atau keluar dari arena. Pemenang dari babak ini adalah siapa yang berdiri paling akhir di arena dialah pemenangnya.

Babak kedua, pada babak kedua ini mereka menggunakan sistem duel, pemenang dari grub A akan bertarung dengan pemenang dari grub C. Dan pemenang dari grub B akan bertarung dengan pemenang grub D. Aturannya masih sama, siapa yang berdiri paling akhir dialah yang menang.

Babak ketiga, atau babak final. Di babak ini kedua peserta akan bertarung hidup dan mati, peserta akan ditransfer ke dimensi buatan yang sudah disediakan. Tidak ada aturan dalam babak ini, kecuali larangan membawa bantuan dari luar. Misalnya hewan panggilan. Banyak peserta yang sudah tewas dalam babak ini kebanyakan dari mereka adalah petarung tingkat elit,  
>Dan itulah aturan - aturan dalam turnamen ninja, cukup sederhana untuk sebuah acara elit bukan?"<p>

selesai menjelaskan panjang lebar, Jiraiya meminum kopinya sekedar untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

"jadi, pada babak pertama dan kedua kita di perbolehkan memanggil hewan panggilan?"

"jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu adalah ya, tapi kebanyakan para peserta babak pertama tidak mengeluarkan hewan panggilan mereka. Kita tidak mau kan pertarungan antar ninja menjadi pertarungan para monster."

"hm, baiklah aku mengerti."

"baguslah kalau begitu, turnamen akan mulai 2 hari lagi. Sebaiknya kita harus bersiap-siap."

"yosh, mari kita lakukan ini Dattebayou"

mengepalkan tangan memompanya ke udara, Naruto memacu semangatnya dengan naik keatas meja.

"hahaha, itu benar nak, mari kita menang dan meraup banyak payudara"

"INI BUKAN TENTANG PAYUDARA. . . . .!"

_U_N_

"WOahhhhHhH. . . . Ramai sekali tempat ini, . !"

sekarang adalah hari dimana turnamen akan dimulai. Tempat duduk di sekitar arena sudah penuh dengan penonton yang hadir, Naruto yakin bukan hanya para manusia yang ingin melihat turnamen ini, karena banyaknya hawa para iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh maupun dewa. Di tengah - tengah penonton ada sebuah ruangan khusus bagi para VIP, dan tentunya Naruto tahu dari kualitas aura yang mereka pancarkan mereka dari petinggi para fraksi.

Naruto sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang di butuhkan, mulai dari kunai, shuriken, kertas peledak, benang baja, dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Naruto optimis hari ini dia pasti menang, walaupun banyak dari peserta yang sepertinya sangat kuat.

"Naruto, cepat kau ketempat undian dan lihat grub mana yang akan kau tempati,"

"baiklah. . . ."

melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, Naruto bergerak menuju tempat undian.  
>Sesampainya disana naruto disambut suatu pemandangan yang membuat Naruto pusing. Bagaimana tidak, tempat pengambilan undian ini yang disusun atas sepuluh meja dengan dua orang wanita disetiap mejanya, ini dipenuhi dengan banyak sekali ninja, penuh dan berdesak - desakan. Para peserta diwajibkan mengambil sebuah kertas yang di sediakan di dalam kotak, yang didalamnya berisi grub apa yang akan mereka tempati. Pengambilan undian masih menggunakan cara tradisional, alasan kenapa mereka masih menggunakannya adalah untuk menjaga warisan budaya. Sebab itulah acara pengambilan undian ini sering diwarnai dengan kerusuhan, karena cara ini sering di rasa kurang efektif. membuat Naruto harus ikut terjun kedalamnya. Semua desakan dan keributan ini membuat suasana semakin kisruh, belum lagi bawaan mereka, yang kebanyakan berupa benda tajam. Membuat Naruto harus lebih extra hati - hati.<p>

"hei! Kau menginjak kakiku sialan. . "

"jangan mendorongku terus . .mau kuhajar kau!"

"minggir! biarkan aku lewat. . !"

berbagai teriakan dan umpatan terdengar jelas dari berbagai sudut tempat pengambilan undian, sampai semua kericuhan ini dihentikan oleh sebuah suara yang datang dari atas.

"Hentikan semua ini, atau kepala kalian akan kupenggal. Satu per satu. . ."

suara berat, yang di dalamnya mengandung penuh kewibawaan terdengar jelas dari atas para peserta.

"ti-tidak mungkin . . ."

"di-dia adalah Uchiha Itachi.! Kepala keamanan kerajaan Elemental."

berdiri di salah satu kepala peserta, seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi, rambut berwarna hitam sebahu, yang di kuncir kebelakang. Memakai pakaian armor baja berwarna hitam yang kelihatan berat, tetapi tetap terlihat ramping. Membawa pedang besar di punggungnya, yang sangat mencerminkan seorang ksatria. Itachi dikenal sebagai orang yang baik dan taat kepada peraturan. Dia tidak pernah mengecewakan raja sedikitpun, semua misi dan tugas yang diberikan raja dapat ia selesaikan dengan sempurna. semua bawahan Itachi juga sangat menghormatinya. Aura persahabatan dan wibawanya dalam berinteraksi dengan orang lain, membuat ia lebih disegani. Itachi dipilih menjadi kepala keamanan juga pada saat Turnamen Ninja, empat tahun yang lalu.

Melompat dan mendarat dengan mulus diatas meja. Itachi, berbicara dengan suara yang tegas, sehingga mendapat perhatian semua peserta turnamen ninja.

"DENGAR! Aku tidak akan mengulangi ini dua kali, jadi perhatikan baik-baik atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya. ."

itachi menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, mengamati para peserta yang berada dihadapannya.

". . .aku tidak mau ada keributan disini. Kalian Semua adalah ninja dari benua Elemental, tunjukkanlah sedikit tata krama, banyak para petinggi dari 3 fraksi yang datang kemari hanya untuk melihat laga kalian. Jadi, aku ingin kalian berbaris dengan tertib dan jangan mempermalukan diri kalian sendiri."

selesai dengan ucapannya. Itachi mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan kerumunan. Baru beberapa langkah Itachi melirik kembali kerumunan peserta dengan sharingan yang menyala, segera saja para peserta merapikan diri membentuk barisan yang rapi, takut kepalanya akan di penggal oleh Itachi.

Mengaduk tangannya kedalam kotak undian, Naruto mengambil satu kertas diantara yang lainya. Menariknya keluar, Naruto hanya bisa mendesah . . .  
>' Grub A, jadi aku akan yang menjadi yang pertama. . . '<br>_U_N_

yah, saya potong disini saja sudah capek nulisnya. Mulai dari jam 6 sore kemaren sampe jam 1 malam, belum juga kelar - kelar. Huh, kapan aku punya laptop. #jadi curhat hehe maaf ya

yap. Chap 3 sudah selesai, saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi orang - orang yang sudah mau repot - repot mereview fiksi gag jelas yang saya buat. Saya juga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang teman - teman ajukan kepada saya. Jadi, ikutilah ceritanya, semua pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring waktu berjalan. Dan sampai jumpa lagi di next chapter. :-D 


	4. Chapter 4

Uzumaki Naruto

chapter 4.

Catatan : yah. . . Makasih yang udah mau mereview fiksi buatan saya. Padahal saya kira, fiksi ini akan menerima banyak sekali hinaan ataupun kritikan pedas. Tapi tidak saya duga bahwa hal ini akan mendapat ulasan yang positif. Jadi, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk orang - orang yang sudah mau mereview, memfollow dan mem-fav fiksi buatan saya. :-D

Dan satu hal lagi, ada yang pernah menanyakan ini, "apa orang - orang biasa sudah tahu dunia supranatural?"  
>jawabannya adalah antara "ya" dan "tidak". Kenapa bisa begitu? Mari saya jelaskan. . .<p>

Jawaban "ya" dikarenakan penduduk biasa di benua elemental sudah mengetahui eksistensi para makhluk supranatural, itu sebabnya benua elemental terisolasi dari dunia luar, mereka menutup diri bagi para penduduk biasa yang tidak mengetahui tentang supranatural, orang - orang yang ingin berkunjungpun harus melewati perijinan yang ketat. Oh dan ada satu hal lagi, selama mereka berada di benua elemental, para makhluk supranatural bebas memakai wujud asli mereka.

Dan untuk jawaban "tidak" kalian pasti sudah tahu jawabannya.

Untuk masalah kesalahan tanda baca, saya sebenarnya sudah sangat berhati - hati. Pertama, saya mengetik memakai laptop (minjem temen) dan tidak ada masalah tentang tanda baca, setelah saya copy di hp, juga tidak ada masalah. Tetapi, saat berkasnya saya upload di ffn, semua tanda bacanya hilang. Pusing juga mikirnya, apalagi kuota udah menipis. Jadi, dengan kecepatan dewa (wkwkwk) saya mengeditnya. Dan taraaa, ancur deh . . . :D

Nah segitu dulu penjelasannya.

Cerita Mulai.

Sorak sorai dari penonton terdengar sangat jelas, bagaikan suara lebah yang sedang berkeliaran. Kembang api diluncurkan. Tapi, walaupun hari masih siang, pesonanya tidak kalah menarik jika dinyalakan saat malam. Cuaca hari ini juga sangat cerah, teriknya matahari sebanding dengan angin yang bertiup sepoi - sepoi. biru mendominasi langit, tapi putih juga ikut memolesnya. Burung - burung terbang bebas, hingap dimanapun mereka inginkan.

' yah. . .hari yang indah, jika turnamen ini tidak dimasukkan '

Naruto berfikir untuk dirinya sendiri, suka akan keadaan alam yang menurutnya menyenangkan. Untuk berfikir jika suatu saat, suasana ini akan lenyap dimasa mendatang. Naruto menggertakkan giginya, mengutuk siapa saja yang akan mengusik kedamaian ini. Tanggung jawab akan perdamaian, menunggunya dimasa depan. Turnamen ini merupakan langkah awal, belum tengah, tiga per-empat, ataupun akhir.

Jika dijumlah total, peserta turnamen dari grub A Turnamen Ninja ini, ada sekitar lima ribu lebih. Mereka datang dari berbagai klan maupun desa, membawa tanggung jawab yang besar di pundaknya. Pulang dengan senyum bangga, atau pulang dengan rasa malu. Peserta yang hanya berjumlah lima ribu lebih, tapi membawa berjuta - juta hal tak terduga.

Dari kesekian banyaknya peserta, hanya beberapa yang membuat Naruto harus waspada. Yang pertama adalah Hyuga Neji, pria tinggi berambut hitam panjang, mata berwarna putih, memakai kimono berwarna putih pula, tidak lupa dengan ikat kepala berlambang klan Hyuga yang berwarna putih pula! (apa dia hantu? berpakaian putih - putih semua? entahlah. . .) Naruto hampir saja tertipu oleh penampilannya, jika tidak teringat bahwa yang boleh mengikuti turnamen ini hanya laki - laki. Banyak peserta lainya yang juga tertipu oleh penampilan Neji, sehingga tidak sedikit pula peserta yang mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Tapi, semua yang berkenalan dengan Neji, pasti berakhir dengan patah tulang, atau paling ringan memar sekujur tubuh. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa dan berguling - guling di tanah melihat pemandangan ini.

Yang kedua adalah Deidara, pria berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda, mempunyai poni yang menutupi mata kanannya. Selalu memakai akhiran -un di setiap perkataannya, membuat dia terlihat feminim. Dan parahnya lagi, orang - orang juga mengira bahwa dia adalah wanita. Selalu berceramah tentang "seni, seni dan seni" entah itu pada orang yang dikenalnya ataupun orang yang baru dijumpainya.

Awalnya, peserta dari grub A memang lebih dari lima ribu orang. Tapi, sejak insiden dengan Neji dan Deidara. Kini, peserta hanya tinggal kurang dari lima ribu. Jumlahnya berkurang secara drastis hahahaha. . . .

Yang ketiga, adalah seorang pria dengan wajah anak kecil (menurut Naruto) dengan rambut merah terang, tinggi badan sekitar 170, memakai kaos berwarna hitam, dengan ransel dipunggungnya. Memakai celana yang agak longgar, agar tidak menghambat pergerakan tubuh.

Namanya adalah Akasuna Sasori, selalu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, saat makan, minum, ataupun berbicara. Dia adalah orang yang dingin, dan tidak begitu peduli dengan sekitarnya. Tetapi mendengar deidara berceramah tentang "seni" kita bisa melihat uap dari kepala Sasori, entah dia marah atau bagaimana perasaannya, tidak ada orang yang tahu, karena dia masih memakai wajah datarnya.

Naruto berdiri di tengah - tengah arena bersama dengan peserta yang lain, memakai sarung tangan tanpa jari berwarna hitam, dengan plat logam berukirkan klan Uzumaki di punggung sarung tangannya. Dua pedang, ia eratkan di punggung. Jubah putih, dengan lengan pendek dan berkerah tinggi membalut tubuhnya, aksen jilatan api merah menjadi latar belakang jubahnya, dan kanji " kiroi senko" dipunggungnya. Serasi dengan jaket anti peluru warna hitam yang dipakai Naruto. Celana hitam longgar, untuk membantu meringankan gaya gesek, tidak lupa sandal yang biasa dipakai oleh ninja. Topeng logam warna hitam, yang sebatas menutupi setengah wajah Naruto. Dan hanya Menampilkan mata biru tajam miliknya, yang dipenuhi tekad dan keberanian yang kuat. Ditambah rambut pirang yang semakin panjang, yang kini mencapai dagunya. Menampilkan sosok seorang prajurit yang siap membabat habis musuh - musuhnya.

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Naruto menengadah ke arah langit, mata birunya meneliti tiap - tiap kejadian yang tergambar jelas didepannya.

' Empat ribu lebih ninja, berkumpul menjadi satu. Mempertaruhkan impian dan harga diri. Kekuatan akan diasah, kecerdasan akan diuji. Tapi, hanya tekad yang akan menentukan. Bisakah aku menang? Sanggupkah aku melalui ini? Kami-sama . . .lindungilah aku,'

_U_N_

"baiklah! Semuanya sudah siap?"

"yeah! . . . ."

seorang pria berkumis hitam, yang ujungnya lancip. Dengan rambut hitam yang tegak berdiri keatas seperti duri. Memakai pakaian jas berwarna biru, dasi kupu - kupu terikat rapi di lehernya, dan dia juga mengenakan celana biru. Berbicara dengan penuh semangat dan wajah yang berseri - seri, di tempat khusus yang di sediakan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"namaku adalah Gami, pembawa acara dalam Turnamen Ninja tahun ini! Salam kenal semua. . . ,"

"terima kasih, karena saya diberi kehormatan untuk menjadi pembawa acara Turnamen yang sangat spesial ini. Kenapa spesial? Karena, siapa saja yang memenangkan turnamen ini akan bisa menikahi tuan PUTTRRRIIIIII. . . . ."

dengan memompa tinjunya keatas dan mengangkat kakinya ke meja, dia berbicara dengan sangat keras, ditambah microphone dan pengeras suara sehingga dapat di dengar oleh seluruh penonton dan peserta Turnamen Ninja. Mengobarkan semangat tidak hanya peserta, tetapi juga para penonton.

"uuuuuooooo! ! ! . . . ."

"sebelum dimulainya turnamen ini, mari kita dengar beberapa kata dari yang mulia terlebih dahulu, Silahkan yang Mulia. . ."

Raja dari kerajaan Elemental adalah seorang pria bijaksana berumur sekitar 55 tahun, dengan rambut pirang pucat, mata biru keputihan yang memancarkan aura hangat. rambutnya lurus dan panjang, hingga sampai punggung. Memakai mangkota emas dengan bertahtakan berlian 7 warna. Berlian yang paling besar berwarna merah, dan terletak di tengah - tengahnya. Memakai jubah warna perak, yang terbuat dari sutra yang dirajut oleh ahlinya, sehingga menghasilkan pakaian elegan, dinamis, dan berkualitas tinggi.

Berdiri dari singgahsananya, Raja Elemental menatap seluruh peserta melalui ruang VIP

" terima kasih Gami, Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku adalah Souta Hikaru, Raja Elemental. Terima kasih, untuk para ksatria yang sudah mengikuti turnamen hari ini. Kuharap kalian semua bisa mengeluarkan potensi yang ada dalam diri kalian. Tunjukkanlah kekuatan itu padaku, keluargaku, penduduk elemental, serta para makhluk supranatural. Jika kalian memang layak, maka salah satu di antara kalian akan bersanding dengan putriku."

"kalian berdiri disini, merupakan kehormatan bagiku sebagai raja. Seorang raja tidaklah berarti tanpa rakyatnya, bukankah begitu? Kalian berdiri di arena ini, bertanding antara satu dengan yang lain. Itu membuktikan bahwa kalian mempunyai keberanian, untuk menggantikan posisiku."

"ha ha ha , jadi intinya. bertarunglah dengan segenap kemampuan kalian, tunjukkan padaku kalau kalian mampu melindungi Kerajaan ini."

menutup dengan senyuman, Raja Elemental kembali duduk di singgahsananya.

"yeahhh, itulah sedikit petuah dari Souta-sama. Terima Kasih yang mulia . . ."

" Sudah siap untuk acara UTAMAAAAA!. . . . ."

"yaaa! . . . . . ."

jawaban dari para penonton terdengar sangat keras, memekakkan telinga.

"mari kita hitung bersama - sama. . ."

"3. . ."

'DIG - DUG'

"2. . ."

suara - suara penonton terdengar sangat riuh, para peserta meneguk ludah, mencengkram senjata mereka kuat - kuat. Berusaha mengatur detak jantung mereka yang berpacu dengan waktu walaupun sepertinya itu tidak membantu.

"1 . . ."

'KATON : GORYUUKA NO JUTSU'

'SUITON : SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU'

'RAITON : RAIRYUU NO JUTSU'

'DOTON : DOSENKIRYUU NO JUTSU'

'FUUTON: FURYUU NO JUTSU'

lima naga besar, terbuat dari berbagai elemen yang ada dibumi, yang berasal dari lima penjuru mata angin, terbang menuju ke udara. meliuk - liuk dengan cantik, menghipnotis semua orang yang melihatnya, dan meledak tepat di tengah - tengah arena.

'BOOM. . .'

suara ledakan terdengar, saat para naga itu saling bertubrukan. Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar di udara, naga api, angin, air, petir, dan tanah pecah menjadi partikel - partikel kecil yang gemerlapan di udara, memukau berbagai pasang mata yang melihatnya.

"MULAI . . . ."

dan dimulailah Turnamen Ninja.

_U_N_

'TRANGGG'

'SRINNGG'

'BOOMM'

berbagai suara yang memekakkan telinga, menyerangku dari berbagai arah. Dapat kulihat beberapa orang sudah tegeletak dengan tubuh berlumuran darah, suara kertas peledak, dentingan logam, daging yang robek, itu semua dapat kulihat dan dengarkan sendiri, dengan kelima panca inderaku.

Saat ini aku Naruto, sedang berlari menuju kerumunan musuh yang ada dihadapanku. menyayat, menggores, mengiris dengan kedua pedang yang kupegang. Menyerang dan bertahan, semua itu seperti sudah terprogram dalam ingatanku. Aku mengandalkan naluri dan insting untuk bertahan dan membalas serangan. Semua itu kulalui dengan cepat, entah berapa puluh atau ratusan orang yang sudah kulumpuhkan (ingat tidak boleh membunuh), membunuh memang tidak di perbolehkan, dan jujur aku bersyukur atas peraturan itu. Semenjak aku menjadi ninja belum pernah aku membunuh orang sekalipun, paling parah hanya sampai tulang remuk atau organ dalam mereka hancur.

Saat aku menengok ke bangku penonton, aku dapat melihat petapa genit yang sedang mengibarkan bendera warna putih dengan tulisan 'KIROI SENKO' dicat dalam warna merah di bendera itu. Kenapa dia seperti orang gila?. Oh, ngomong -ngomong kenapa aku memakai topeng , dan mengganti namaku menjadi kiroi senko. Adalah untuk merahasiakan jadi diriku yang sebenarnya. Bisa gawat jika orang berkerudung dengan mata sharingan itu tahu bahwa aku berada di sini. Karena statusku yang masih harus disembunyikan dan kekuatanku yang saat ini masih rendahan. Karena itulah aku selalu berada di penginapan, dan jika ada kesempatan aku berkunjung ke tepi tebing dekat pantai. Tapi tak kusangka aku malah memberi tahu namaku pada Hinata. em, kalau dipikir - pikir aku sudah menyelamatkannya dan biasanya seorang gadis akan memendamnya sendiri dan tidak akan memberi tahu orang lain.

'fiuhh . . .'

aku dapat bernafas lega,

'TRANGG'

'DHHUAAK'

untung saja reflekku bagus, jika tidak? bisa copot kepalaku. Kutendang orang yang hampir memotong leherku, hingga sampai keluar arena dan menabrak kekkai berwarna transparan yang menyelubungi arena ini.

Sepertinya aku bisa bernafas lega setelah turnamen ini selesai.

_U_N_

ribuan peserta sudah berguguran, entah itu karena keluar arena, atau karena cedera mereka. Peserta yang masih berdiri di arena tinggal beberapa ratus orang lagi, itupun dengan keadaan yang kurang baik. Di sudut salah satu arena, kita bisa melihat dua orang yang sedang berargumen.

"tahu apa kau soal Seni-UN?!"

seorang pria berambut pirang, bernama Deidara yang sedang terbang di udara dengan burung tanah liatnya , yang berwarna putih. berteriak - teriak tidak jelas kepada pria dibawahnya

" seni adalah maha karya yang diciptakan untuk dinikmati tanpa adanya batasan waktu"

sasori, masih dengan muka tanpa ekspresi menyahut Deidara dengan suara yang kalem, tapi dibalik suara itu menjanjikan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"HAH. . ! Tahu apa kau tentang seni,? paling seni yang kau ketahui adalah seni yang kau keluarkan sendiri saat di kamar mandi-un.! Hahaha"

Deidara tertawa terbahak - bahak, karena telah berhasil membuat kepala sasori hampir menyala, itu ditandai dengan kepala Sasori yang mengepulkan asap, ditambah rambutnya yang merah menjadi sangat mirip dengan tungku api. Mungkin, dia marah.

"akan kutunjukkan, apa itu Seni padamu."

Sasori menarik sebuah gulungan kecil yang berada ditas punggungnya, membukanya dengan perlahan, Sasori meletakkan gulungan itu ditanah. Menggigit ibu jari dan mengoleskan darah pada gulungan yang di penuhi aksara fuinjutsu tersebut.

'KAI !'

Dengan ledakan asap yang tebal, muncullah sepuluh boneka di samping Sasori. Mereka memiliki wajah yang sangat tidak manusiawi, tapi memiliki tubuh seorang manusia, walaupun mereka adalah boneka, dan kesemuanya memakai jubah warna merah dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang sangat buruk. Karena, tiap kali kau melihatnya, pasti kita akan menjumpai banyak sekali lubang kecil di sekitar jubah itu.

Boneka yang pertama memiliki wajah lancip, dengan dua tanduk rusa di kepalanya. Matanya hitam, rambut berwarna putih dan mempunyai taring. Membawa pedang hitam tipis yang sudah berkarat.

Boneka yang kedua, kepalanya botak, mempunyai tato spiral di kepalanya yang gundul. Tidak mempunyai hidung, tapi masih memiliki lubang. Matanya merah, wajahnya penuh dengan tato triball warna hitam. Di tangan kirinya menggenggam cambuk berduri, dan di tangan kanannya memegang pisau pemotong daging.

Yang ketiga, bentuknya mirip wanita. Tapi, memiliki raut muka yang ganas. Rambut berwarna merah sepunggung, mempunyai taring yang mencuat hingga sampi dagu. Di dahinya terlukis sebuah simbol lingkaran hitam, sebesar koin dan di kelilingi oleh cincin berwarna putih. Mempunyai dua mata yang berbeda, yang kiri hitam dan yang kanan merah. Di tubuhnya terlilit rantai berduri, yang ujungnya dipegang oleh kedua tangannya.

Yang keempat, bentunya lebih mirip petani. Dengan caping di atas kepala, menggenggam sabit besar, yang panjangnya sekitar satu setengah meter. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan, karena caping yang menghalanginya. walaupun kau dapat melihatnya, yang bisa kau dapatkan hanya setumpukan jerami yang menyusun seperti kepala manusia.

Keempat boneka ini berdiri di samping kanan Sasori.

Yang kelima dan keenam, bentuknya hampir mirip yang membedakan adalah warna rambut. Boneka mirip wanita ini, mempunyai warna rambut merah dan biru, yang panjangnya mencapai tumit. Di masing - masing dahinya terdapat simbol untuk api dan air.

Yang ketujuh dan delapan, berwajah seorang pria. Yang juga hampir mirip dan hanya di bedakan oleh kedua bola mata, dan simbol di dahi mereka. Memiliki rambut hitam yang pekat, dan wajah yang retak - retak. Yang kanan, warna matanya coklat dan yang kiri, berwarna putih. Di dahi mereka terlukis simbol tanah dan angin.

Keempat boneka ini berada di samping kiri Sasori.

Dua boneka sisanya sangatlah berbeda dengan yang lain. Tinggi mereka mencapai dua kali tinggi pemiliknya, jubahnya menutupi dari kaki sampai wajah mereka. Dua boneka ini, mengeluarkan aura yang sangat kuat dan misterius.

"hah. . .! Jumlah tidak akan mengubah segalanya-un."

" aku akan menunjukkan apa itu seni padamu. . . ."

Empat boneka yang berada di sisi kanan Sasori, bergerak maju menuju Deidara. Menghunus senjata masing - masing, mereka melesat cepat menuju sasarannya.

" heh . . . kau meremehkanku-un, "

Deidara memasukkan tangan kanan kedalam tas kecil di pinggangnya. Jika kita menengok ke dalam tas kecil tersebut, kita bisa melihat mulut kedua yang berada di tangan kanan deidara. mulut itu memakan tanah liat yang berada di tas kecil deidara. menguyahnya seolah itu adalah camilannya setiap hari.

empat boneka yang di kendalikan Sasori, melalui benang chakra, sudah sampai di tujuan masing - masing. Mengepung Deidara dari empat arah, mereka menebas Deidara dengan sangat lincah dan lihai.

'sial, jadi mereka juga bisa terbang?'

Deidara sedikit terkejut melihat bagaimana mudahnya boneka - boneka sasori mengikuti kecepatan terbangnya.

'tipe penyerang jarak jauh, sama sepertiku. heh. . . ini akan menarik.'

sedikit lengah bisa berakibat fatal, itulah yang sekarang di alami Deidara. Boneka dengan tanduk rusa, berhasil melakukan tebasan vertikal pada burung Deidara. menyebabkan burung tersebut hancur, dan meleleh seperti lilin.

" sepertinya . . . julukan 'Master Kugutsu' itu bukan hanya tipuan belaka. "

setelah mendarat di tanah dengan mulus, Deidara menegakan posisinya. memandang ke arah Sasori yang kini sedang di kawal ketat oleh para bonekanya.

" jika aku sudah serius sejak awal, kau pasti sudah menjadi salah satu karya seni milikku."

"jangan terlalau percaya diri, . . . jika kau terlalu memandang tinggi, aku takut nantinya kau jatuh-un"

Deidara membuka tangannya yang semenjak tadi ia genggam. Mulut yang berada di tangan Deidara mengeluarkan sebuah burung kecil, dan banyak sekali laba - laba.

membentuk satu segel tangan, burung yang semula kecil itupun membesar dan menjadi hidup, begitu pula dengan laba - laba.

Sasori bersidekap, memandang Deidara tanpa ekspresi.

" baiklah . . . "

sasori dan deidara saling memandang tajam

" karya seni mana yang lebih BAIK. . . .!"

_U_N_

saat ini, aku sedang bertarung dengan beberapa peserta yang lain. mereka memiliki persenjataan yang kuat dan hebat. tapi, itu tidak melunturkan semangatku, justru malah semakin memicunya menjadi lebih besar. arena yang awalnya masih mengkilap, kini sudah menjadi lecet. saat pertama kali aku datang, lantai ini masih rata dan terlihat baik. tapi sekarang, sudah banyak sekali lubang yang ukurannya bervariasi. darah dan tubuh para peserta yang bergelimpangan, menghiasi pemandangan sejauh mata memandang.

'maaf'

itulah kata - kata terakhirku, sebelum aku membawa orang terakhir yang bertarung denganku, menuju alam mimpi.

"hey kau,! orang yang disana. Siapa namamu? "

seorang pria, memakai kimono putih, yang memiliki mata berwarna putih pula, memanggilku.

'Hyuga Neji? sepupu Hinata ya? kabarnya dia sangat kuat.'

"hey! aku bertanya padamu, apa kau tidak dengar?!"

eh? oh. . . terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku, membuatku ling-lung.

"maaf . . . ada apa?"

"akhirnya, kau menjawab juga. namaku Hyuga Neji, siapa namamu?"

dia bertanya namaku, ah! aku harus memakai samaran. aku harus membuat perkenalan ini dengan pose yang kereeennnn. tidak ada salahnya kan, sekali - sekali aku menyombongkan diri. kusilangkan tanganku di depan dada, dan menatap malas padanya.

'sssiiiiiaaallll, ini pasti kerennnn'

" kau bisa memanggilku, 'kiroi senko'. . ."

"nama . . ."

eh, apa yang dia katakan?

"hm?"

"nama. . . itu bukan nama'mu kan?"

"yap, betul sekali"

aku mengacung - acungkan jariku keudara, membenarkan perkataannya.

"jadi . . ? itu julukanmu? si 'Kilat Kuning' "

"benar . . . benar . . ."

ha ha ha dia pasti sudah terkena aura keKerenanku.

"setelah aku melihat cara bertarungmu, aku semakin tertarik padamu."

a-apa? di-dia tertarik padaku?

"cara bertarung, postur tubuh, dan juga gayamu. itu menunjukkan kalau kau itu kuat"

si-sial sepertinya aura keKerenanku, efeknya sangat kuat, bagaimana ini?

"kau tertarik padaku?"

"benar."

dia menjawab dengan mantab, siaaallll dia Maho.

"kau maho."

"maho? a-aku?"

"ya! kau tertarik padaku, itu membuktikan bahwa kau MAHO."

dengan suara yang terdengar masih tidak tertarik. aku menjawabnya, dengan tangan bersidekap. kontrol suara yang mengagumkan. aku tidak menyangka bisa melakukannya.

wow! dia menatapku dengan beringas, apa nafsunya sudah sampai sejauh itu padaku? , bagaimana ini? bisa gawat jika aku tertangkap olehnya aku juga bisa jadi Maho ! ! !.

"si-sialan ka-kaaauuuUUU"

gya. . . . dia menerjang ke arahku! bagaimana ini? aku harus lari, lari, laarrriiiIIIII . . . .

"JYUUKEN"

'BUAGHH'

'BLARR'

"ARGH. . . ."

satu pukulan bisa mementalkan orang hingga ratusan meter, dan membuat lubang sebesar gajah? untung serangan itu tidak mengenaiku. bisa Mati aku . . . .

" kemari kaaUUU . . .! biar aku membunuhmu!"

wow! dia terdengar sangat marah. apa karena aku menolaknya.?

'aku harus menghindar, berfikir . . . berfikir . . . berfikirrr . . .'

" KAGE BHUNSIN NO JUTSU"

Klonku yang berjumlah sekitar dua puluh'an berlari menghadang Neji. ini akan memberiku waktu untuk pergi darinya.

'dengan begini, kau akan kesulitan mencariku hehehe . . ."

_U_N_

Naruto berlari menggenggam pedang di kedua tangannya. menuju pinggiran arena yang agak kosong dari para peserta.

"wow! pertarungan antara Sasori dan Deidara sudah mencapai puncaknya! apakah 'Master Kugutsu' akan memenangkan pertarungan ini? atau lawannya yang akan mendominasi pertarungan ini!? dengan jumlah peserta yang ekarang kurang dari dua puluh"

saat Naruto sudah sampai di tepi, dia mendengar suara penyiar yang menginformasikan tentang keadaan arena saat ini.

'tinggal sedikit lagi . . .'

"HAKKEISHO KAITEN"

sebuah kubah berwarna biru, muncul di tengah - tengah kerumunan para peserta. Mementalkan apapun yang berada di dekatnya, termasuk bunshin Naruto yang kini meledak menjadi asap.

Sebuah pukulan yang berasal dari kepulan asap, yang melaju sangat cepat di depan Naruto, bertujuan tepat di tengah dadanya. dapat dihindari Naruto dengan menggeser tubuhnya kesamping.

"reflekmu hebat. . ."

pujian dari pria bermata putih, dapat di dengar Naruto dengan sangat jelas.

"terima kasih."

merasa serangannya gagal, Neji melompat kebelakang. Menjaga jarak antara dirinya dengan lawan yang berada di depannya.

'pria bertopeng ini. . . Dia, hebat. Serangan yang kulancarkan tadi, tidak banyak orang yang bisa menangkisnya.'

dampak dari serangan yang dilancarkan Neji, membuat tanah yang berada di belakang Naruto remuk.

'kenapa setiap serangannya begitu mematikan?'

"kau akan kalah."

memposisikan kuda - kudanya, Neji menatap tajam Naruto dengan Byakugan yamg aktif.

"bagaimana bisa kau sangat yakin?"

menyarungkan kedua pedangnya dipunggung. Naruto menatap tajam balik pada Neji.

"apa kau tidak tahu? Pemenang dari turnamen ini, hidup dan mati seseorang, nasib buruk atau keberuntungan. Itu semua sudah di atur."

"dan kau ditakdirkan disini untuk kalah."

"benarkah? Lalu, kau berada di sini, karena ditakdirkan untuk Menang? Begitukan."

mengambilkan sebuah kunai dari kantong senjatanya, Naruto menimang - nimangnya di udara.

"itu semua sudah jelas bukan, klan Hyuga adalah klan elit. Klan yang mewarisi doujutsu Byakugan, dan merupakan salah satu klan terhormat dan terpandang di benua Elemental. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa akulah yang akan menang pada babak ini."

berlari menuju Naruto, Neji melancarkan pukulan ke arah kepalanya. Bertujuan membuatnya pingsan atau sekedar mementalkannya. Tapi, seperti yang Neji duga. Lawan dihadapannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Mereka berdua saling beradu taijutsu. Melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan, menangkis dan menyerang, untuk menunjukan siapa yang lebih superior. Semua pukulan dari Neji dapat dihindari oleh Naruto. begitu pula dengan Naruto, semua serangannya dapat digagalkan oleh Neji. Adu taijutsu mereka berakhir dengan Neji yang berhasil menyarangkan sebuah pukulan di dada Naruto, yang membuatnya terpental kebelakang.

"sudah kubilangkan, kau ditakdirkan untuk kalah dariku."

mengharapkan sebuah keputusasaan dari lawannya. Neji malah dihadapkan dengan sebuah tawa dari sang lawan, walaupun ekspresinya tertutup oleh topeng diwajahnya.

"kenapa kau tertawa? Apa kau menertawakan dirimu yang menyedihkan itu?"

"he he he. . .sebagian ya, dan separuhnya tidak."

Naruto duduk, dari posisinya yang mulanya, terlentang ditanah. merasa tindakan aneh dari pria bertopeng dihadapannya. Neji bersiap - siap melancarkan serangan penghabisan, jika lawan dihadapannya melakukan suatu tindakan yang mencurigakan.

"takdir memang menentukan segalanya. Kehidupan dan kematian seseorang sudah ditentukan oleh takdir. Kita tidak bisa menolak ataupun menghindarinya, sesuatu yang sudah berlalu, tidak mungkin bisa di ulang kembali. Kadang, kita akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat kita sayangi. Kau akan merasa sedih, putus asa, kecewa dan berharap kau bisa memutar balik waktu, memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada dan mengulanginya kembali. Dan, itulah takdir, kau bisa menengok kebelakang tapi tidak bisa melihat kedepan."

Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya, sementara Neji masih meresapi semua yang dikatakan oleh orang di depannya

"dan kau akan menceramahiku tentang takdir. Sesuatu yang sudah sangat kupahami?! Kata - katamu tidak akan mengubah apapun, Kau akan tetap kalah dariku. Jadi, . . . Diamlah dan terima saja kekalahanMU!"

Neji menerjang kearah Naruto, tangannya terlapisi oleh chakra berwarna biru, dengan intensitas yang kuat.

"baiklah . . .biar kuberitahu kau satu hal, kau memang tidak bisa menolak takdir, tapi, . . ."

Naruto melemparkan sebuah kunai ke arah Neji yang menerjang ke arahnya. Merasa tidak membahayakan, dia membiarkan kunai itu melewati kepalanya.

' Kunai bercabang tiga? Kunai yang aneh.'

" . . .kau bisa mengubahnya."

suara yang amat kecil seperti bisikan, bisa Neji dengar dengan jelas disamping kanannya. Suara familiar yang baru - baru ini ia dengar. Merasa tidak ada seorangpun yang tadi berada di sebelahnya, Neji menengokkan kepalanya.

Seorang pria tinggi, berambut pirang, memakai topeng, yang tadi berada didepannya. Kini, dengan tidak ia ketahui bagaimana caranya. bisa sampai disampingnya, mengalahkan kedipan mata.

"ba-bagaimana. . ."

belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, Neji merasakan sakit yang berasal dari perutnya. Membawanya terbang keudara dengan kecepatan yang intens.

Tendangan yang dilancarkan Naruto terbukti efektif, mampu melayangkan seseorang yang berasal dari klan elit. Menghilang dengan kilatan kuning, Naruto sudah sampai diatas Neji, yang kini berada diudara.

'BUAGGHH'

Tendangan vertikal, yang mengarah pada punggung Neji mengenai telak sasarannya. Membuat Neji harus meluncur ke tanah di bawahnya.

'BLAARRR'

Suara keras akibat benturan antara Neji dengan tanah, mengakibatkan kepulan asap yang menghalangi pemandangan.

'aku tidak bisa kalah disini. . .ak- aku mempunyai impian yang harus kucapai'

menggertakkan giginya, menahan rasa asin dan amis yang keluar dari mulutnya yang berdarah. Neji memompa semua tenaganya untuk kembali berdiri. Dirinya kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah bola biru raksasa, tersusun dari chakra murni yang berotasi.

"rasakan iNI . . . !"

"OODAMA RASENGAN"

"ugh . . .ak-aku tidak akan kalah dariMU! . . ."

"HAKKESHO KAITEN"

bola biru raksasa, yang beradu dengan kubah hasil putaran berkecepatan tinggi yang dibuat Neji, mulai menunjukkan dampaknya. Tanah - tanah di sekitar mereka mulai retak, angin bercampur debu mengitari mereka, kubah raksasa sekunder berwarna coklat seluas arena dan setinggi lima puluh meter. Mendominasi mata yang saat ini melihat arena pertarungan.

"ah . . .!"

kubah raksasa itu, mulai menarik benda apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya. Termasuk para peserta yang masih berdiri ataupun yang sudah gugur. Batu ataupun kerikil yang ikut berterbangan, ikut mengoyak para peserta yang terombang - ambing di udara. Teriakan dari peserta yang tercabik - cabik oleh jutsu dahsyat ini, terdengar jelas bagi para penonton. Semua pasang mata yang melihat ini hanya berdecak kagum, akan aksi panggung kedua pemuda penerus generasi masa mendatang.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, angin mulai mereda. Pandangan ke arena juga mulai membaik.

"oh. . . Apa ini?! Pertarungan antara dua jutsu tingkat tinggi yang dilancarkan oleh Hyuga Neji dan Kiroi Senko, membuat arena hingga sampai seperti ini! Siapakah yang akan bertahANNN. . . !? Kita saksikan saja duel diantara mereKAAA . . .!"

"uoooOOO . . ."

"Neji - sama . . .!"

"Kiroi Senko - sama. . .!"

sorakan riuh terdengar dari penonton di setiap sudut tempat duduk, yang mirip stadion sepak bola ini. Mendukung tiap jagoannya masing - masing.

Seorang pria berambut merah tersenyum melihat kejadian ini

"Naruto - kun . . ."

"ARHHHH . . . "

debu hasil peraduan jutsu ini menutupi seluruh arena. Kepulan asap yang membubung tinggi, bebatuan yang berserakan diluar arena, bersama dengan tubuh para peserta yang ikut berguguran.

Setelah debu mulai perlahan menghilang, tampaklah arena yang sudah tersentuh oleh yang namanya seni. Banyak lubang berdiameter kecil dan besar yang terpahat di sana - sini. Kerikil terlihat sejauh mata memandang, tidak ada seorang pun yang berada diatas arena.

"ya ampun . . . APA INI!? Tidak ada seorangpun diatas arena!"

" Oh tunggu SEBENTAR . . ., apa itu? Sebuah kunai? Hanya sebuah kunai adalah yang tersisa!"

saat pandangan semua orang tertuju pada kunai tersebut, seseorang tiba - tiba muncul dalam kilat kuning. Pria berambut pirang, bermata biru, memakai jubah putih dengan kanji "Kiroi Senko".

" . . . "

Naruto dengan santai mengambil kunai bercabang tiganya, dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, Naruto mulai berjalan turun dari arena dan bersiul, siulan khas yang hanya menjadi miliknya.

"i-itu Kiroi Senko, itu KIROI SENKO. . .!"

" seorang peserta yang identitasnya tidak ingin diketahui, pendatang baru yang bahkan tidak bisa kita lihat wajahnya, baru saja memenangkan babak PERTAMA!."

berbagai sorakan dan teriakan mengiringi kepergian Naruto. Sedangkan yang menjadi pusat perhatian sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

Seorang gadis dari klan Hyuga bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"siulan itu, aku seperti pernah mendengarnya . . .tapi, dimana?"

"ada apa Hinata - sama?"

"tidak ada apa - apa Oji-chan. . ."

"baiklah, . . Hinata - sama, saya pergi sebentar"

"iya . . ."

_U_N_

"itu tadi pertarungan yang bagus Naruto. . ."

"terima kasih, petapa genit."

sekarang Naruto berada di penginapan yang disewanya bersama Jiraiya, memakai piyama tidur berwarna hijau, dengan gambar kodok sebagai hiasannya. sekarang sudah malam, sekitar jam 8 .

Naruto duduk di meja makan, tumpukan bekas ramen instant yang kalau kita hitung, bisa mencapai angka puluhan, tersusun rapi didepannya.

"Naruto . . ."

Jiraiya memulai pembicaraannya dengan memanggil anak didiknya dengan kalem . . .

"ya? . . ."

Naruto menjawab tanpa kehilangan konsentrasi memakan ramennya.

"em . . .bagaimana ya? Kau masih lapar?"

"yap."

"kau tahu Naruto, itu sudah ramen yang kedua puluh dua."

"memangnya kenapa . .?"

mendengar jawaban yang terlampau biasa dari Naruto, Jiraiya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

'mengurusnya selama bertahun - tahun membuatku kebal akan tingkah lakunya. Tapi, kenapa efeknya masih terasa?'

Jiraiya bertanya - tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Memang, dia sudah tidak asing dengan kebiasaan yang Naruto lakukan. terlebih lagi ramen, Naruto bisa memakan berpuluh - puluh mangkuk ramen, tanpa harus kekenyangan. Kadang Jiraiya berfikir, kemana perginya semua mie dan kuah yang masuk kedalam perutnya?.

"yah . . . .aku kenyang. . ."

Naruto menepuk - nepuk perutnya yang sekarang membuncit, karena terisi penuh oleh ramen. Senyum cerah dapat kita lihat diwajah Naruto sekarang. ramen memang selalu bisa membuat suasana hati Naruto yang kadang kacau, menjadi jauh lebih baik. Cara inilah yang sering Jiraiya praktek'kan di kala waktu Naruto masih kecil yang membandel.

"petapa genit,"

"ya, ada apa?"

menyeruput secangkir kopi yang berada ditangannya, Jiraiya menatap Naruto dengan wajah penasaran.

"aku ingin menayakan sesuatu,"

Naruto menjawab dengan raut muka yang agak ragu.

"baiklah, selama aku bisa menjawabnya. Aku pasti akan memberi tahumu,"

ekspresi kelegaan sedikit terpancar dari wajah Naruto,

" ini soal kedua orang tuaku . . ., "

Naruto mengucapkan nada yang agak pahit, dan ini tidak luput dari pendengaran Jiraiya.

"apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang mereka? Bukankah, seharusnya kau lebih tahu tentang kedua orang tuamu ketimbang aku. . ."

"itu memang benar, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Jadi, aku ingin bertanya padamu petapa genit."

" Apa kedua orang tuaku adalah seorang Ninja?"

Naruto bertanya dengan mimik muka yang serius, iris samudranya menatap tajam pada sosok didepannya, mengharapkan suatu jawaban yang benar - benar ingin Naruto dengarkan.

"benar. orang tuamu adalah seorang ninja, lebih tepatnya 'mantan ninja' "

jawaban yang dilontarkan Jiraiya sedikit membuat Naruto terkejut, banyak sekali hal - hal yang berputar dipikiran Naruto sekarang.

"jadi memang benar mereka berdua adalah Ninja. lalu, kenapa aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat ataupun mendengar mereka membahas tentang Ninja?"

"itu semua adalah kejadian lampau Naruto. Ayahmu, Namikaze Minato berasal dari klan Namikaze dan Senju, adalah seorang anak berbakat yang menguasai seni Ninja dalam waktu yang singkat. Kala itu ayahmu dianggap sebagai orang yang jenius Naruto, sehingga dia dikirim untuk berperang antara klan Senju dan Uchiha yang pada waktu itu sedang bertikai. Dia yang saat itu seumuran denganmu, sudah mulai terjun ke dalam dunia Ninja yang kelam ini. . ."

menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, Jiraiya menatap sebentar ke arah Naruto.

"pada suatu hari, ayahmu bersama rekan - rekannya pergi menjalankan misi. Awalnya misi itu berjalan dengan lancar, tapi pada akhirnya mereka dijebak. Sehingga, teman - teman ayahmu semuanya mati terbunuh, sedangkan Minato yang saat itu dalam keadaan terluka parah, berusaha pergi ke hutan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dan di saat itulah, ayahmu bertemu ibumu. Minato pingsan di tengah hutan belantara di dekat sungai. Untunglah saat itu ibumu lewat dan berhasil menyelamatkan ayahmu. Ayahmu sangat berterima kasih pada ibumu, mereka saling berkenalan satu sama lain, dan seiring waktu mengalir mereka jatuh cinta, dan akhirnya menikah. Minato menutup semua masa lalunya dan pergi keluar dari benua Elemental . . . , kira - kira seperti itulah ceritanya . . ."

saat Jiraiya memandang Naruto, yang tampak dari pandangan Naruto adalah ekspresi rumit yang tidak terbaca. Menerima suatu informasi yang mengguncang jiwa secara terus menerus memang tidak mudah.

"petapa genit, . ."

Jiraiya tidak langsung membalas karena tahu Naruto belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

" . .terima kasih."

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Naruto.

"sama - sama"

inilah yang ditunggu - tunggu oleh Naruto, belaian yang dirasakannya cukup untuk menggantikan rasa kesepian yang selama ini menemaninya. Kehangatan yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang, hampir sama dengan saat Naruto bersama dengan orang tuanya.

'tok tok tok'

suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar, menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua

"biarkan aku yang membukanya, petapa genit"

'cklek. . .'

rasa senang sedikit merasuki sanubari Naruto saat melihat seseorang di depannya. Tersenyum dengan lembut, seorang pria berambut merah yang di gerai sebahu, berwajah tampan, memakai jas hitam, berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

" Sirzech-nii . . .chan?"

" lama tidak bertemu Naruto-kun . . ."

_U_N_

"ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku? Apa ada Ri- . . ."

Naruto kaget, setelah sekian lama ia tidak bertemu dengan sosok yang ia anggap sebagai kakak, tiba - tiba muncul begitu saja tanpa ada pemberitahuan apapun.

Sirzech dengan masih tersenyum, berbicara lembut kepada Naruto

"tenanglah Naruto, kau bisa bertanya nanti, jadi boleh kami duduk?."

"kami?"

Naruto bingung, pasalnya hanya Sirzech yang berada di depan penginapannya, sebelum sesosok wanita berambut perak muncul dari belakang Sirzech.

"halo, Naruto-chan . . ."

"Ah! Disini juga ada Grayfia-nee! Apa ini semacam reuni? Atau ini pertem . . ."

'PLAK'

"WADAWW . ."

kepala Naruto di pukul dengan keras oleh Grayfia, hingga benjol sebesar batok kelapa.

" jangan berteriak, ini di tempat umum. Lebih baik kita segera masuk kedalam."

Grayfia, dengan nada datarnya menceramahi Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menurut, tidak membantah apa yang diperintahkan padanya.

Setelah mereka berempat duduk dimeja ruang tamu sekaligus ruang makan. Jiraiya duduk di samping Naruto, sedangkan Sirzech duduk di sebelah Grayfia. Pandangan antara mereka berempat, terhalangi oleh sebuah tumpukan sisa mangkuk, ramen instant.

"Naruto. . . ."

"ya-ya . . ?"

Naruto menjawab dengan gugup, takut akan apa yang akan menimpanya.

"apa ini . . ?"

suara grayfia terdengar biasa, tapi jika kau mengerti maksudnya, tamatlah riwayatmu.

"cepat BERSIHKAN!"

"Ha-Hai . . !"

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto mengambil mangkuk sisa ramen, membawanya kedapur lalu membungkusnya dengan kantung plastik , dan meletakkannya di tempat sampah.

Naruto tahu, bahwa Grayfia adalah orang ketat yang menjunjung tingi kerapian dan kebersihan. Jadi melihat sampah didepannya, dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Setelah selesai ia kembali ke meja lalu duduk kembali ditempatnya semula.

" Nah . . . .begini lebih baik bukan."

Naruto hanya mendesah lega, lega karena bisa terhindar dari mara bahaya. setelah semua kembali normal. Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

" Jadi, sebelum kita memulai pertemuan ini, mari kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu. . , petapa genit, ini adalah tetanggaku yang laki - laki benarma Sirzech Gremory dan disampingnya adalah Grayfia, istrinya."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya bolak - balik antara mereka berdua dan Jiraiya.

" Kami sudah tahu. . .!"

mereka bertiga menjawab secara bersamaan, membuat Naruto harus terjungkal kebelakang.

" be-begitu ya. . .?"

Naruto pundung di pojokan dengan awan hitam di atas kepalanya.

" jadi Naruto-kun, selamat karena telah memenangkan babak pertama."

Sirzech berbicara sambil tersenyum cerah, pada Naruto.

" e-eto. . .bagaimana Sirzech-nii bisa tahu itu aku?"

Naruto bertanya dengan agak gugup karena rahasianya bisa diketahui dengan mudah. Sedangkan Sirzech hanya tersenyum, melihat tingkah laku naruto yang grogi.

" itu mudah bukan? Karena hanya Jiraiya-dono dan Minato, yang bisa memakai teknik rasengan. Dan sudah jelas, bahwa pengguna rasengan terakhir adalah Jiraiya-dono, karena ayahmu sudah tiada, dan otomatis teknik itu akan diwariskan pada muridnya yaitu kau. Sedangkan pria bertopeng yang kemarin bertanding di arena, juga menggunakan teknik yang sama. Jadi, aku bisa membuat kesimpulan bahwa yang bertanding kemarin adalah kau, Naruto."

Sirzech menutup kata - katanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang ia tujukan pada Naruto.

" oh, begitu ya? Penyamaranku mudah sekali terbongkar. . .Ha Ha Ha"

Naruto, hanya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk - garuk belakang kepalanya.

" jadi Sirzech, Grayfia ada urusan apa kalian kemari? Tidak mungkinkan, seorang Maou penguasa dunia bawah dan ratu terkuat datang kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat."

ekspresi Jiraiya berubah menjadi serius, menatap tajam pada pria berambut merah dihadapannya.

Sirzech masih tersenyum, menghadapi tatapan tajam dari Jiraiya.

" aku kemari memang mempunyai sebuah urusan dengan Naruto, Jiraiya-dono. Dan jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk pada Naruto-kun."

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum, sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui sifat orang di depannya ini. Sirzech Gremory atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Sirzech Lucifer, salah satu dari Yondai Maou penguasa dunia bawah, di kenal sebagai sosok yang bersahabat dan berwibawa. Sirzech tidak seperti iblis yang kita bayangkan, iblis yang penuh tipu muslihat dan kebohongan. Sirzech adalah orang yang baik, Naruto pertama kali bertemu dengannya pada saat berumur 5 tahun. Sirzech berkunjung ke rumah Naruto bersama dengan adiknya Rias, untuk membahas suatu proyek dengan Ayahnya.

" Ma-maou?! Sirzech-nii adalah seorang maou?!"

Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut, berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya pada Sirzech.

" itu benar Naruto, semua keluargaku adalah iblis."

'iblis . . .makhluk kotor berwarna merah, mempunyai dua tanduk di kepalanya, dengan jenggot yang lancip terbuat dari tulang seperti tanduk pula. Seluruh tubuhnya berwarna merah, gigi - giginya tajam. . .'

'DHUAKK'

'WADAWW'

saat Naruto bergidik sambil membayangkan apa yang ada dipikirannya, dia lebih dahulu dengan kipas yang dibawa oleh Grayfia.

" kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Naruto,.! "

" be-benar juga."

ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol. Dirinya memperhatikan Sirzech dan Grayfia dari atas sampai bawah. Menghembuskan nafas lega, karena mereka sebenarnya berwujud manusia.

" Ha Ha Ha . . ."

Sirzech dan Jiraiya hanya tertawa melihat Naruto dipukul oleh Grayfia.

" huh. . .kalau kau masih tetap bodoh seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Rias nanti?"

Grayfia mendesah sambil memijit keningnya. Dia pusing memikirkan Naruto, sekarang dia memang sudah dewasa, tapi kebodohannya tetaplah masih ada. Grayfia memang sudah mengenal sifat Naruto, anak yang jahil dan bodoh, tapi kadang cerdas di saat yang tidak terduga. Mirip dengan ibunya yang tempramental.

" Oh! Bagaimana keadaan Rias, apa dia baik - baik saja?"

Naruto dengan sangat antusias, menantikan jawaban dari Grayfia.

" dia baik - baik saja. Hanya pada saat kau pergi entah kemana, dia menjadi agak sedih dan murung. Dia lebih memilih mengunci dirinya dikamar, ketimbang keluar dan bermain,"

Rias, adalah teman Naruto sewaktu kecil. Rias dan Naruto sering bermain bersama dikala Sirzech bersama dengan Ayah Naruto sedang mengerjakan proyek. Mereka menjadi teman dekat dalam waktu singkat, kepribadian Naruto yang riang dan mudah bergaul, sangat pas dengan kepribadian Rias yang ceria dan bersahabat. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, berjalan - jalan, menonton Anime, bermain di taman, dan juga tidur bersama dikala Rias menginap dirumah Naruto. Tapi, ada satu hal yang sampai saat ini mengganjal pikiran Naruto, dia sama sekali tidak tahu rumah yang ditinggali Rias ataupun Sirzech, saat Naruto bertanya pada Ayah ataupun Ibunya, mereka hanya menjawab ' rumah Rias agak jauh dari, rumah Naruto '.

Saat mengetahui keadaan Rias yang sepertinya dalam keadaan 'kurang baik'. Naruto menjadi sedih, karena dirinyalah asal usul penyebabnya. Rias adalah sahabatnya, tidak sepantasnya Naruto pergi tanpa kabar, dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar.

" jangan terlalu dipikirkan Naruto-kun, ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."

"tapi, itu tidak memungkiri bahwa aku ikut andil dalam membuatnya seperti itu."

Naruto memang keras kepala dalam menentukan sesuatu.

" Naruto-kun, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Rias bersedih. . "

tatapan Sirzech agak mengeras setelah mengucapkan hal ini.

" Apa itu Sirzech-nii . . !?"

" Rias, . . Akan menikahkan dengan orang yang tidak disukainya."

" jadi, kau menyuruhku untuk sedikit mewarnai pesta pernikahan mereka?"

ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai. Naruto berbicara seolah sudah mengerti arah tujuan dari pembicaraan ini. Kecerdasan yang diturunkan ayahnya memang menurun pada saat - saat yang tidak terduga.

" benar. "

Sirzech juga ikut menyeringai,

" Kapan pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan?! "

" Sepuluh hari lagi. "

sementara Grayfia mendesah, Jiraiya entah kenapa menatap bangga pada Naruto..._RAMPUNG_

Yah . . . Akhirnya kelar juga, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Memuaskan atau Memuakkan. Itu semua tergantung pendapat kalian. Oh ya, ngomong - ngomong bagaimana penulisanku, udah semakin membaik atau malah memburuk? Aku juga minta pendapat kalian.

Hm, untuk update aku usahain gak makan waktu sampe berminggu - minggu, karena tiap hari nyicil menggarap cerita ini. Dan asal kalian tahu ngetiknya masih pakai Hp . . .

Jadi, jika ada typo kesalahan ejaan atau tanda baca mohon dimaafkan. Jadi, sampai jumpa lain waktu . . . . . 


	5. Chapter 5

Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter 5

catatan: hmm, sebelumnya saya minta maaf untuk adegan pertarungannya, jujur saya juga baru pertama kali mengetik adegan pertarungan. Jadi, dengan otak dan modal pas - pasan terciptalah keancuran. #hahaha

banyak sekali kesalahan yang bisa saya lihat dichapter kemarin, maka dari itu saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada pembaca atas kritik dan sarannya. Mungkin ini juga tidak sesuai dengan selera kalian, jadi . . .

MULAI.

"sepuluh hari lagi, . . ."

Sekarang, Naruto berbaring dirumput, tempat dimana ia kemarin menyelamatkan Hinata. Berbantalkan kedua tangannya yang ia silangkan di belakang kepala, Naruto menatap awan yang melintas di atasnya.

" Rias . . . ,bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa dia sudah berubah, atau sifatnya masih seperti yang dulu,. "

memejamkan mata, Naruto merilexskan tubuhnya, merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus menerpanya.

' iblis. . .lucu sekali, setelah bertahun - tahun aku mengenal Rias, aku baru mengetahui kebenaran itu sekarang.'

' Dunia ternyata menyimpan banyak sekali rahasia. . .'

Dilema, perasaan membingungkan yang mengakibatkan keraguan. Itulah yang saat ini sedang melanda hati Naruto. Mengetahui Ayah dan Ibunya adalah mantan seorang Ninja, Naruto tidak begitu terkejut. Tapi, mendengar teman masa kecil dan seseorang yang di anggap sebagai Kakak adalah Iblis, itu cukup mengguncang Naruto. Jika mereka hanyalah Iblis biasa, mungkin Naruto tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi Sirzech adalah seorang Maou, penguasa dunia bawah. Sosok paling kuat dan ditakuti di Neraka, dan dia sering mengunjungi rumah Naruto, bukankah itu terlalu mengejutkan. Dan belum lagi Rias, teman masa kecil Naruto. Seorang gadis kecil yang selalu merengek, setiap kali ia ingin menginap di rumahnya. Dan ternyata dia adalah seorang pewaris sah keluarga Gremory, keluarga kaya raya dan terhormat di dunia bawah. Iblis bangsawan kelas atas, dan selebriti terkenal di dunianya.

'Dan, urusan apa yang mereka punya dengan keluargaku?' itulah yang saat ini berputar - putar di otak Naruto. Tidak mungkinkan, seorang Maou mau mengunjungi rumah kecil yang ia tinggali hanya untuk bermain. Berbagai konsep dan spekulasi bermunculan di benak Naruto, menduga apa yang Sirzech inginkan dari Keluarganya.

Tapi, semua itu berujung pada jalan buntu. Jika memang Sirzech mengincar sesuatu, dia pasti sudah mendapatkannya dari dulu. Seorang Maou seperti Sirzech, pasti bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, dan jika itu memang benar, Sirzech pasti sudah mendapatkannya sejak lama, dan ia tidak akan mungkin mau bermain dengan Naruto. Belum lagi sikapnya kepada Naruto, dia menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri, Sirzech sangat baik dan lembut padanya. Setiap dia bermain dengan Rias, Naruto bisa melihat senyum hangat yang terpancar dari Sirzech.

Sedangkan Rias, tentu saja Naruto tidak akan berfikiran macam - macam padanya. Gadis polos pecinta Anime ini, sudah sangat dikenal Naruto. Sifatnya yang baik, penyayang, dan murah hati. Sulit dipercaya bahwa mereka berdua adalah Iblis.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Naruto pusing, dan tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedang memanggilnya dari tadi. . .

" . . .to,"

" . . .ruto,"

" . . .Naruto-kun!"

membuka matanya, Naruto dikejutkan dengan kemunculan seorang wanita berambut biru keunguan, berada tepat diatas wajahnya, yang sedang menatap naruto dengan mata lavender miliknya.

" wa-Waa! . . ."

'DHUGH '

ingin segera bangkit dari tidurnya, dahi Naruto malah bertemu sesuatu yang keras.

" Aww . . .! "

memegangi dahinya masing - masing, mereka mengaduh pada saat yang sama. Selesai mengusap - usap dahinya, Naruto duduk lalu memandang orang di depannya.

" oh, Hinata-chan! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!"

" ti-tidak apa - apa Naruto-kun. ini adalah salahku, . . membangunkanmu yang sedang tidur, aku jadi merasa bersalah . . . "

Hinata, dengan ekspresi muka yang terlihat sangat menyesal, menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani memandang Naruto.

" hey! Kenapa kau menunduk seperti itu? Itu bukanlah salahmu,"

" lagipula, tadi sebenarnya aku juga tidak tidur. Hanya saja, melihat wajahmu berada di depanku, aku jadi agak kaget.! Hahaha "

mengusap - usap belakang kepalanya, Naruto hanya tertawa garing. Berharap, Hinata tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan persoalan tersebut.

" be-benarkah?! "

raut wajah lega dapat dilihat Naruto dari Hinata.

" yap. Itu benar! "

mengacungkan jempolnya, Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Hinata.

" syukurlah. . ."

mendesah lega, Hinata berpesan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengganggu Naruto. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini, Hinata benar - benar bingung. Semenjak dia di selamatkan Naruto, pikirannya hanya diisi oleh Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto. Sebelumnya Hinata belum pernah merasakan hal ini, apalagi memikirkan tentang anak laki - laki yang baru di kenalnya. Perasaan yang benar - benar baru ini sangat mengganggu Hinata, Hinata gelisah tiap kali membayangkannya, rindu tiap kali memikirkannya dan kesepian di saat dia tidak bersamanya. Hinata adalah seorang pewaris klan, jadi dia di sibukkan dengan berbagai tugas yang nanti akan di embannya di masa depan. Dan juga karena itulah Hinata hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bermain, Hinata hanya memiliki sedikit teman. Karena waktu yang di berikan juga sering Hinata habiskan bersama orang tuanya.

menyatukan kedua telapak tangan, dan menempelkannya di dada, Hinata memutar - mutar kedua telunjuknya. Rona merah kecil, menghiasi pipi tembemnya.

" ap-apakah kau sudah makan siang Naruto-kun? "

" Eh! Ehehehe . . .belum, "

menggaruk - garuk kepalanya, Naruto cengar - cengir tidak jelas.

" ba-bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Aku sudah membawa bekal, kukira ini akan cukup untuk kita berdua . . ."

sewaktu Hinata berada di rumah, kenangan - kenangan tentang orang tuanya kembali menghantui Hinata. Maka dari itu Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman, tempat yang sering ia kunjungi, pergi ketaman 7 warna membawa perasaan tersendiri untuk Hinata, dia merasa bisa meluapkan segala emosinya disini, berbagi kesedihan dan kebahagiaan. Jadi, agar ia bisa berlama - lama di taman ini, Hinata membawa bekal makan siang. Dan saat sudah sampai di taman Hinata akan bertemu dengan Naruto, orang yang menyelamatkannya tempo hari.

" woAH. . . ! Onigiri ya? Kelihatannya lezat, "

berada di sebuah wadah berbentuk persegi panjang, berwarna ungu, dengan motif yang khas adalah berbagai macam Onigiri, dalam berbagai bentuk dan rasa. Ada yang berbentuk bintang, bulat, lonjong, rasa ikan, tomat, maupun rumput laut.

" Hinata-chan? "

" ya,? "

memandang polos ke arah Hinata, Naruto bertanya sesuatu yang tidak terduga,

" Apa ada rasa Ramen? "

" . . . "

keringat sebesar jagung, menghiasi pelipis Hinata.

" se-sepertinya tidak, Naruto-kun. "

"oh . . . begitu ya, "

keheningan yang yaman, mengiringi acara makan mereka. Naruto duduk bersandarkan pada batang pohon, memakan Onigiri buatan Hinata dengan lahap. Sementara, Hinata duduk di sebelah kiri Naruto. Dengan tingkah laku seperti orang yang sedang gelisah, dia memfokuskan penglihatannya pada Onigiri rasa rumput laut yang dipegangnya, dan sesekali melirik Naruto. Hinata seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu tetapi tidak berani mengatakannya.

Saat Hinata sedang meliriknya, Naruto tiba - tiba menatap lurus pada hinata. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Hinata kaget dan malu, menundukkan kepalanya rona merah muda mewarnai pipinya.

" apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan, Hinata-chan? Tingkahmu agak aneh, Onigirimu saja belum kau makan sama sekali. "

" se-sebenarnya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Naruto-kun. "

menyamankan posisi duduknya, Naruto bersandar pada batang pohon di dekatnya. Dirinya kembali memakan Onigiri buatan Hinata.

" yah . . .selama aku bisa menjawabnya, kenapa tidak?! "

menguatkan hati dan pikirannya, Hinata bertanya pada Naruto hal yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya.

" a-anu . . .apa ' Kiroi Senkou ' itu . . . , adalah Naruto-kun? "

'UHUK-UHUK'

Memuncratkan nasi yang sudah berada di mulutnya, Naruto tersedak oleh pertanyaan Hinata.

" Na-Naruto-kun, ka-kau tidak apa - apa? "

Hinata yang khawatir terjadi apa - apa pada Naruto, segera menyodorkan minuman yang dibawanya.

'GLUK-GLUK'

" hah . . .hah. . .untung saja aku tidak mati. "

menghabiskan sebotol minuman yang di bawa Hinata, akhirnya Naruto bisa bernafas lega.

Saat Naruto menatap Hinata, ekspresinya masih menunjukkan keingintahuan. Menghela nafas dalam - dalam, Naruto memandang Hinata dengan wajah biasanya.

" jadi, . . .ketahuan ya? "

' siaaaalll penyamaranku yang keren dan macho. Kenapa bisa mudah sekali terungkap. '

" be-berarti itu memang kau Naruto-kun! Kiroi Senko adalah. . . eep !"

sebelum Hinata membocorkan rahasianya, dia terlebih dahulu di bungkam oleh tangan kekar khas laki - laki milik Naruto.

" sssttt, . . . Hinata! jangan teriak keras - keras, apa kau mau membocorkan rahasiaku?"

Hinata yang tidak siap dengan perlakuan Naruto hanya bisa memerah berat.

" ya ampun, . . . pemuda - pemudi jaman sekarang,"

" yah, anak muda jaman sekarang tidak mengenal tempat dan waktu. . . Hihihi "

cekikikan dari para pengunjung yang melewati Hinata dan Naruto, Terdengar jelas oleh keduanya. Memang benar, taman 7 warna adalah tempat yang sering di kunjungi, baik oleh penduduk lokal, maupun wisatawan. Jadi, karena tempat yang luas dan terbuka, kegiatan apapun yang dilakukan Naruto dan Hinata akan terlihat dengan jelas oleh orang di sekitarnya. Para pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka, mengira bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Karena banyaknya pasangan yang datang kemari, meraka hanya mengganggap itu hal yang wajar. Menengok posisi mereka, Hinata berbaring ditanah berada di bawah Naruto, tangan kanannya membungkam mulut Hinata, sementara tubuh mereka berdekatan.

Menyadari apa yang terjadi, Naruto segera melepas bungkammannya, kembali duduk dan membelakangi Hinata. Sementara Hinata, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Posisi mereka sekarang, dengan punggung saling menempel dan membelakangi satu sama lain. Wajah keduanya saling memerah, terlihat saling bersaing satu sama lain. Detak jantung mereka juga kian berpacu, berbanding terbalik dengan waktu, yang terasa melambat.

' kenapa jadi begini . . . '

Naruto dan Hinata berfikir pada saat yang sama.

Menormalkan detak jantung dan aliran darah yang mengalir ke wajahnya. Naruto bertanya kepada Hinata, memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

" Hinata . . .bagaimana kau tahu itu adalah aku? "

" maksudku, . . .kita hanya bertemu sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa menebak dengan benar bahwa itu adalah aku? "

bagi orang - orang yang sudah lama mengenal Naruto, tidak akan sulit bagi mereka untuk mengetahui bahwa ' Kiroi Senko ' adalah Naruto. Rambut pirang, mata biru seperti permata, serta siulan khasnya, dan walaupun wajah Naruto tertutupi oleh topeng, mereka akan segera tahu bahwa itu adalah Naruto. Tapi Hinata, seseorang yang baru saja dikenal Naruto tidak lebih dari setengah hari, ( dihitung dari interaksi mereka ) tahu kalau orang yang bernama ' Kiroi Senko ' adalah Naruto. Itu membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Naruto.

Berbalik menghadap Naruto, Hinata mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, menusukkannya kepipi dan membuat pose berfikir. Tidak tahu bahwa kelakuanya membuat Hinata tampak imut.

" em. . . Itu karena aku memakai Byakugan."

raut wajah Naruto tiba - tiba menjadi kosong.

' ja-jadi, dia memakai Byakugan. Pantas saja dia tahu kalau itu adalah aku. Ke-KENAPA AKU BISA LUPAAA! '

' klan Hyuga adalah klan elit dan terpandang di benua Elemental. Terspesialis dalam mata - mata dan pengintaian. Doujutsu Byakugan, sangat klop jika di padukan dengan misi - misi seperti itu. Apalagi Hinata adalah penerus klan Hyuga. Kenapa aku lupa faktor penting tersebut, seharusnya aku memasang segel pada topengku. hah . . .'

" la-lalu Naruto-kun, kenapa kau memakai topeng? . . ."

menatap lembut pada Hinata, Naruto menggeleng pelan

" Hinata. . . .ini adalah urusan pribadi, . . "

" aku mengerti . . ."

angin berdesir meniup pepohonan di sekitar mereka. keduanya masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing - masing. Hinata adalah yang memecah keheningan ini.

" ngomong - ngomong Naruto-kun, kau akan bertanding dua hari lagi bukan? "

" yap! Aku sudah berlatih untuk babak kedua. "

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya pada Hinata, ekspresinya terlihat cerah sekarang.

" kalau tidak salah pemenang dari grub B, C, dan D adalah Kimimaro, Sabaku Gaara, dan Uchiha Sasuke . Kira - kira siapa lawanmu berikutnya Naruto-kun? . . ."

yah hasil dari pertandingan grub B, C, dan D sudah disebar luaskan. Kimimaro, seorang ninja yang berasal dari klan Kaguya, pemilik Kekkei Genkai (Shikotshumyaku)pemenang dari grub B memang seorang ninja yang menjanjikan. Kemampuan untuk memanipulasi tulang di seluruh tubuhnya, yang ia dapat dari klannya, dapat ia gunakan dengan maksimal. Tulang, yang ia manipulasi menjadi sebuah senjata, sangatlah kuat. Senjata yang lebih keras dari baja, dan lebih ringan dari plastik, membuatnya unggul dalam segi bertahan maupun menyerang.

Yang lolos di grub C adalah Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Seorang anak yang dikatakan memiliki bakat yang hebat, sama dengan kakaknya. Seperti para Uchiha lainnya, Sasuke juga memiliki Sharingan. Ekspresi datar dan wajah tampannya, membuat ia disukai banyak wanita. Akan tetapi karena kekuasaan dan kekuatan yang ia miliki. perlahan, Sasuke mulai berubah menjadi arogan. Bangga akan kekuatan yang ia dapatkan, terlena oleh kekuasaan yang ia genggam, dan mabuk dengan kesombongan.

Terakhir, yang lolos di grub D, adalah Gaara. Atau lebih dikenal dengan Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara adalah seorang ninja dari negeri tanah. Dengan banyak catatan prestasi gemilang dan segudang bakat, dia adalah shinobi yang hebat. Gaara adalah seorang ninja yang memanipulasi pasir, sebagai senjata utamanya. Layaknya kaki dan tangan, Gaara mampu mengendalikan pasir - pasir tersebut hanya dengan pikirannya. Ciri yang paling mencolok dari Gaara adalah rambutnya yang berwarna merah dan matanya yang seperti mata panda.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, mengisyaratkan ia tidak tahu

" yah . . .kita tidak akan tahu sampai dua hari lagi bukan? Yang terpenting sekarang adalah doa'kan aku supaya bisa menang! "

Dengan cengiran lebarnya, Naruto berkata dengan penuh semangat pada Hinata.

Sementara itu. . Hinata tenggelam dalam pikirannya, bimbang dengan perasaan yang saat ini melandanya. Di satu sisi ia ingin agar Naruto menang, tapi di sisi lain Hinata tidak ingin Naruto menikahi putri Lucia. Perasaan ini muncul secara tiba - tiba dalam diri Hinata, dia tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Naruto adalah seseorang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi Hinata merasa sudah menjalin hubungan yang kuat dengan penyelamatnya. perasaan ini membuatnya bingung. Yang jelas, Hinata merasakan hal yang rumit, saat membayangkan Naruto akan segera menikah.

" be-berjuanglah Naruto-kun, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu. "

" ya. Itu pasti ! "

_U_N_

saat ini aku, Naruto. Sedang berlatih di tengah laut, sebelah barat kota Elemental. Berdiri di atas air yang letaknya kira - kira dua kilo meter'an dari pantai. Tempat yang sempat kusinggahi, sebelum bertemu Hinata. Dan dengan di temani sekitar seribu kage bhunsin, aku berlatih untuk mencoba mengontrol kelima elemen perubahan wujud chakra milikku.

Bagi seorang ninja biasa, memiliki kelima jenis perubahan wujud chakra adalah mustahil. Tanpa memiliki Kekkei Genkai atau garis keturunan, seorang ninja, biasanya hanya memiliki satu atau dua perubahan wujud. Orang yang memiliki Rinnegan memang dilahirkan untuk menguasai kelima elemen, dan hal itu sudah kubuktikan sendiri.

' walaupun aku memiliki Chakra kelima elemen dasar, tapi itu percuma jika aku tidak mempunyai guru untuk belajar '

walaupun ada petapa genit, tapi rasanya masih ada yang kurang. Memang aku sudang menguasai jutsu dari kelima elemen dasar mulai dari rank D sampai rank A.

" mau sampai kapan kau melamun seperti itu?! Apa kau sedang melamunkan Kendi teman masa kecilmu, yang katanya sangat besar?! "

" Aku bukan orang sepertiMU ! ! ! "

Dasar,! Petapa genit sialan! Aku sedang berkonsentrasi tahu, apa kau tidak lihat ini sangat sulit. Berlatih kontrol chakra, dengan memakai baju yang sudah dipasangi segel pemberat ratusan kilo, dengan berjalan di atas air laut yang selalu bergerak karena membawa ombak, dan melakukan jutsu rank A dari masing - masing elemen dengan pembagian kelompok dua ratus bhunsin, per elemem.

' sialll ! Ini sangat melelahkan! '

walaupun aku membawa darah Uzumaki, yang terkenal akan daya tahan tubuhnya. Itu tidak menjadikanku seorang manusia super, yang tidak mempunyai kelemahan. Aku tetaplah seorang manusia yang membutuhkan makan dan minum untuk bertahan hidup. Tidak jarang pula, bhunsinku tersapu ombak dan meledak menjadi asap, Membawa kenangan tentang hasil latihan dan efek kelelahannya. Membuat kelelahanku ikut berlipat ganda karenanya.

" Kau sungguh akan pergi ke dunia bawah, Naruto?! Menyelamakan Rias, dan menghajar Riser?! "

" Tentu saja ! Bukankah sudah jelas, Walaupun aku hanya mendengarnya dari Sirzech-nii dan belum sepenuhnya mengetahui permasalahan itu, aku sudah menduga bahwa Rias memang menolak pernikahan itu. Jadi, sebagai temannya, Aku akan mendukung Rias dan tidak akan membiarkannya menikah dengan Riser. "

" Kau tahu Naruto, Riser berasal dari klan Phenex. Klan iblis berlambangkan burung Phoenix, atau burung api abadi. Simbol tersebut bukanlah hiasan semata, klan Phenex memiliki regenerasi tingkat tinggi, dan dikatakan hampir abadi. Seorang iblis dari klan Phenex, bisa hidup kembali walaupun tubuhnya sudah hancur menjadi abu. "

' aku tahu ini akan sulit . . . '

" tapi, petapa genit. Bukan tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkannya. Sekeras - kerasnya batu berlian, pasti akan terkikis juga bila terkena air hujan. "

aku mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat, tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun keragu - raguan. Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan, ' kekuatan bukanlah ukuran, tapi tekad patut di pertimbangkan '. Petapa genit tersenyum, kukira dia puas dengan jawabanku.

" Bagus! Seorang ninja memang harusnya seperti itu, jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba.! Hahaha "

"ehm . . .kau akan pergi ke dunia bawah, sekitar sembilan hari lagi kan? Itu berarti tepat saat berakhirnya turnamen ini."

" ya, memangnya ada apa? "

" fufufu, akan ada suatu kejadian menarik. "

tawa ini, tawa ini keluar di saat sesuatu yang tidak meng'enakkan melanda diriku. Entah itu kapan, tapi pasti akan datang. Yang jelas ini merupakan 'pertanda buruk'.

WOW.

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang saat ini kualami. Pandanganku, meneliti setiap bangku penonton yang sepertinya melonjak pesat di bandingkan pada saat babak pertama. Mulai dari anak - anak sampai orang tua, mereka ikut berdesakan hanya untuk melihat aksi kami di arena. Walaupun bangku penonton sudah di sulap hingga menjadi dua kali lipatnya, tetap saja tidak mampu menampung lonjakan penonton. Tapi, kemudian mataku terfokus pada ruang VIP yang terlihat paling mencolok, mencoba mencari pria berambut merah yang kemungkinan duduk disana, bersama dengan istri berambut peraknya. Tapi aku harus menghela nafas, kecewa saat orang yang kucari tidak tampak sedikitpun. Pekerjaan seorang maou pastilah berat, itulah yang kupikirkan pertama kali, saat tahu bahwa ia tidak datang. . .

Mengeratkan sarung tangan, aku bersidekap. Berdiri di tengah arena bersama peserta yang lainnya. Melirik kekanan, aku bisa melihat pria berperawakan tinggi yang memakai celana panjang hitam dan kimono biru, dengan lambang kipas khas Uchiha dipunggungnya.

' Jadi, dialah yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, '

sempat ia melirikku sebentar, tapi pandangannya kembali datar dan lurus kedepan. 'Wajah khas Uchiha'.

Melirik kesamping kiri, aku menemukan pria berambut merah, warna rambutnya sama dengan Rias, tapi tak serupa. Rias lebih mengarah ke crimson, sedangkan pria disampingku rambutnya lebih cerah dan maroon.

' Sabaku no Gaara '

menengok lebih jauh ke kiri, aku melihat pria berambut putih juga memakai Kimono putih. Ciri - cirinya paling mudah di kenali, karena dia memakai pakaian serba putih.

' Kimimaro . . . '

aku menyeringai, bukan seringaian jahat maupun licik. Ini adalah kebiasaanku yang muncul saat menemukan lawan yang kuat, entah sejak kapan aku mendapat kebiasaan ini, tapi kukira ini muncul dengan sendirinya saat latihan bersama dengan petapa genit. Petapa genit juga sering menunjukkan seringaiannya, saat menemukan sesuatu yang disukai, walaupun dia lebih cenderung ke hal yang mesum. 'mungkin kebiasaan guru, menurun pada muridnya.'

" Halo semuanya! Kita kembali lagi di Turnamen Ninja babak kedua! "

seorang pria, yang kemarin menjadi host Turnamen Ninja babak pertama, dengan rambut khas runcingnya dan memakai dasi kupu - kupu, Berbicara dengan lantang di tempat penyiaran.

" setelah menyelesaikan babak pertama, yang menyisakan empat orang. Kita akan menuju babak kedua, kali ini peserta tidak mengambil undian, lawan kalian akan diacak oleh komputer. Jadi, mari kita lihat monitor bersama - sama, dan melihat siapa yang akan kalian hadapi nanti."

di atas arena seluas lapangan sepak bola itu, mulai muncul hologram yang menampilkan nama keempat peserta. Semua penonton memfokuskan mata mereka sejenak, Sebelum nama - nama tersebut mulai berputar dengan cepat. Semua penonton menunggu dengan sabar, walaupun jantung mereka kini tengah berdebar, menantikan hasil yang akan keluar.

'TING'

dengan tanda yang khas sebuah mesin, selesailah pengundian tersebut, menampilkan nama keempat peserta dengan lawan masing - masing.

" Ooohhh . . .! Ternyata, Uchiha Sasuke akan melawan Kimimaro, dan Kiroi Senko akan bertarung dengan Gaara. Ini sungguh hasil yang mengejutkan! "

gemuruh dari para penonton terdengar dengan jelas, menandakan bahwa mereka setuju dengan hasil acak ini. Penonton sudah tidak sabar menunggu laga dari peserta Turnamen Ninja.

" Baiklah ! Karena sepertinya kalian sudah tidak sabar menantikan pertandingan ini, mari kita mulai saja. "

" Pertandingan pertama, Kiroi Senko vs Gaara. . !"

kedua petarung yang pertama maju, mulai mengambil jarak diantara mereka. Sedangkan peserta yang lain, duduk bersama dengan panitia sambil mengobservasi jalannya pertandingan. Suasana tiba - tiba menjadi hening, tidak ada yang bersuara, ataupun bergerak, para pasang mata sedang terfokus melihat apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi di depan mereka.

Naruto dan Gaara saling menatap tajam, berusaha saling mengintimidasi untuk menunjukkan siapa yang lebih superior. Sampai sebuah suara menjadikan awal laga mereka.

" MULAI "

Naruto mulai bersiaga, memasang kuda - kuda andalannya, dia menarik sebuah kunai bercabang tiga, dengan tangan kanannya. Sebelum Naruto bisa melancarkan serangan, sebuah tangan raksasa yang terbuat dari pasir, muncul dari tanah belakang Naruto, berusaha menangkap dan meremukkannya. Tapi, sebelum Naruto tertangkap ia terlebih dahulu melompat ke udara, berusaha menghindari terjangan tangan pasir raksasa yang muncul secara mendadak itu. lagi, di udara Naruto dicegat oleh dua buah tangan pasir yang mengapitnya dari arah kiri dan kanan. Tapi dengan gerakan lincah dan terlatih yang di miliki Naruto, ia berhasil menghindari serangan yang mungkin bisa meremukkan tubuhnya. Mendarat dengan mulus di tanah, Naruto memfokuskan chakra pada kedua kakinya. Melesat dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, ia sampai di depan Gaara yang sejak tadi tidak bergerak sedikitpun, ekspresinya masih datar seperti biasa dan ia hanya menyilangkan kedua tanganya di dada seperti tidak tertarik dengan pertarungan ini. Menusukkan kunainya ke perut Gaara, Naruto berusaha mencederai lawannya, walaupun serangan tersebut ia yakini hanya berakhir sia - sia. Karena ninja sekaliber Gaara, tidak mungkin kalah hanya dengan serangan lemah yang dilancarkan Naruto.

Benar saja, sebuah dinding pasir yang terlihat kokoh, berdiri di depan Gaara. Seperti kerang yang dilindungi cangkangnya. Gagal dengan serangan pertama, Naruto memutar tubuhnya, mendaratkan sebuah tendangan yang cukup keras, bertujuan pada lehernya. Tapi, hanya untuk di tahan lagi oleh dinding pasirnya.

Bersalto kebelakang, dan melemparkan kunainya ke sembarang arah, Naruto menghunus kedua pedangnya. Di tangan kanan, Naruto memegang pedang dengan posisi seperti pada umumnya, tapi di tangan kiri, dia memegangnya secara terbalik. Menyatukan kedua ujung gagangnya di dada, Naruto tiba - tiba menghilang. Menyisakan debu yang berterbangan sebagai bukti bahwa ia tadi memang berada di sana.

Gaara terkejut dengan lawannya yang sekarang, meningkat dalam kecepatan dalam waktu yang instant. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi Gaara hanya bermain - main, karena merasa bahwa pria bertopeng di hadapannya tidak menimbulkan kesan menarik ataupun istimewa untuk hasrat bertarungnya. Tapi semua prasangka itu harus ia buang jauh - jauh dari pikirannya. Karena pria di depannya, sejak saat ia mengeluarkan pedang tersebut, aura yang pria bertopeng itu keluarkan, terasa jauh terasa lebih kuat dan berbahaya.

Naruto dengan kecepatan yang tidak mungkin di lihat oleh mata biasa, menebas bertubi - tubi ke arah Gaara. Kecepatan yang diperoleh dari latihan keras yang selama ini di lakukannya, sedikit membuahkan hasil. Gerakan lincah dipadu dengan kecepatannya yang sekarang, Naruto mampu membuat Gaara sedikit kuwalahan. Walaupun tampaknya serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto tidak mengenai Gaara sedikitpun, akibat dinding pasir yang selalu melindungi tuannya tanpa diperintah.

' ini tidak akan ada habisnya. . . '

mengucap mental pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto melompat tinggi ke arah udara. Membentuk segel tangan yang sangat ia hafal, hingga menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baginya.

'KAGE BHUNSIN NO JUTSU'

empat klon bayangan muncul didepan Naruto, maju secara serentak, menyerang Gaara dari berbagai sudut. Empat klon yang dibuat Naruto, Selalu menebas dengan akurasi yang tepat, walaupun harus berakhir dengan hasil yang sama, yaitu kegagalan.

Meledak dalam kepulan asap, empat klon Naruto menghilang dari arena.

" kupikir, ini akan menjadi menarik. Tapi, ternyata aku salah, sampah tetaplah sampah . . ."

menatap dengan ekspresi tidak tertarik, Gaara menutup matanya. Sebelum akhirnya kembali terbuka lebar, karena merasakan perutnya seperti tergilas sebuah bola, yang berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" kau terlalu percaya diri, "

suara Naruto yang terdengar dingin di telinga Gaara, mengiringi kepergiannya, Seiring dengan terpentalnya Gaara akibat jurus Naruto.

" menggunakan klon bayangan untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Dia mengobservasi lawannya menunggu saat yang tepat. Disaat lawannya sedang lengah, dia menyerang secara mendadak. Sungguh cerdik! Tapi, bagaimana pria bertopeng itu muncul disamping Gaara tanpa di sadari olehnya? Apalagi jarak antara keduanya tadi cukup jauh ,"

" bagaimana menurutmu Lucia? "

raja elemental menanyakan pendapat putri satu - satunya, mengenai salah satu calon suaminya.

" entahlah ayah, seharusnya jarak diantara keduanya tadi memang cukup jauh. Dan jika memang Kiroi Senko-san tadi menggunakan Shunsin, ia pastinya sangat handal mengaplikasikannya dalam pertarungan. Yang jelas ' Kiroi Senko ' atau yang bisa kita artikan ' Kilat Kuning ' bukan hanya julukan belaka. "

Lucia, putri berparas cantik anak dari raja elemental. menguraikan pendapat tentang salah satu calon suami pada ayahnya.  
>Lucia, walaupun dia adalah seorang putri, tidak membuatnya buta tentang ninja. Lucia mengetahui dasar - dasar dan berbagai teknik mengenai ninja, belum lagi dia memiliki otak yang cerdas, sehingga membuatnya lebih mudah dalam belajar.<p>

" 'Kiroi Senko' . . . Sungguh menarik, "

Raja elemental tersenyum, memikirkan masa depan putrinya yang mungkin akan jauh lebih baik.

bertumpu pada tangan kirinya, Gaara bangun dan menyeka sedikit darah yang ada di mulutnya.

" aku terlalu meremehkanmu, Kiroi"

" mulai sekarang, aku akan serius. . . "

pasir - pasir yang berada didekat Gaara mulai berterbangan, mengitari pemiliknya dalam formasi yang teratur. Angin kencang yang hanya ada di sekitar Gaara mulai mengangkat pasir - pasir disekelingnya. Dan membentuk sebuah kubah pasir yang menutupi pusatnya. Awan debu menghalangi pandangan dari orang - orang yang ingin melihatnya.

Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya, bersiaga akan serangan yang mungkin dilancarkan Gaara. Perlahan - lahan awan debu yang mengitari lawannya sedikit mereda, menampakkan sosok seperti boneka pasir, yang sangat mirip seperti Gaara.

' apa itu . . ? Bukankah itu patung pasir . .'

patung yang identik dengan Gaara itu mulai berubah warna. Mulai dari wajah, badan hingga sampai kakinya, mulai tampak persis seperti Gaara. Setelah seluruh bagian pasir itu berubah, kelopak matanya mulai terbuka, sebelum akhirnya berjongkok dan menghantamkan kedua tangan ketanah.

' itu bukan boneka atau patung! Itu adalah Gaara sendiri . . '

"SABAKU FUYU"

dibawah kaki Gaara mulai berkumpul pasir - pasir yang memadat. Membentuk segumpal awan pasir yang membawanya terbang setinggi seratus meter diudara. Menjulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan, dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap keatas, Gaara mulai mengangkatnya secara perlahan. Gaara berbisik dengan pelan, teknik andalannya.

'RYUSA BAKURYU'

Tsunami pasir, setinggi hampir delapan puluh meter tiba - tiba muncul begitu saja di bawah Gaara. Menggulung apa saja yang berada di depannya. Dan sialnya, luas gelombang pasir ini mecakup seluruh arena, jadi tidak ada ruang untuk menghindar.

'sial, pasir ini mencakup seluruh arena. Menghindarpun pasti percuma. '

'aku tidak punya pilihan lain, . . '

" Uoo . . . Tsunami pasir yang dibuat Gaara-sama sangatlah hebat, inilah teknik yang kita jumpai di babak pertama saat Gaara-sama mengalahkan semua peserta! Apakah Kiroi Senko bisa bertahan? . . ."

komentar disertai pekik'an yang bisa membuat telinga tuli, terdengar dari seluruh bangku penonton.

Naruto melompat, bersalto ke kanan dan ke kiri, untuk menghindari ombak pasir yang ingin menggulungnya. Menggunakan refleks ninja yang sudah terlatih, Naruto menghindari tangan pasir yang berusaha menariknya kedalam gulungan ombak pasir itu.

Menyilangkan kedua tangannya, Gaara memandang tsunami pasir yang ia buat dengan datar.

'BRUSH'

sebuah kunai bercabang tiga menancap di dinding pasir tepat di depan Gaara.

"Menyerang atau di serang, seharusnya aku sudah tahu itu,"

muncul didepannya, pria yang Gaara yakini sudah tergulung tsunami pasir yang ia buat, sesaat setelah melemparkan kunai aneh menuju kepalanya.

'DUAGH'

tendangan menyamping super cepat, dan keras yang disarangkan Naruto pada kepala Gaara, membuatnya terpental dari awan pasir tempatnya berpijak. Bahkan pasir yang harusnya melindungi tuannya disaat ada bahaya, kalah dengan kecepatan Naruto.

" dia . . . Kuat, "

menghilang kembali dengan kilat kuning, Naruto muncul di atas Gaara, menekan tumitnya keras - keras ke perut lawan.

'BLARR'

meluncur kearah arena yang kesemuanya telah berubah menjadi pasir. Gaara membuat lubang dengan dia sebagai pusatnya.

Mendarat dengan mulus dipasir, mata tajam Naruto mengobservasi lawannya.

' siall. . . .tubuhnya keras sekali, kakiku pasti memar, padahal aku sudah memakai chakra untuk memperkuat efeknya'

'KRAK, '

'KRAK'

'tu-tubuhnya, retak? Tunggu, bukan, itu bukan tubuhnya, Itu pasir. '

' jadi dia melapisi tubuhnya dengan pasir. Bertindak sebagai kulit kedua untuk melindungi apa yang penting didalamnya. Itu menjelaskan kenapa tadi, tubuhnya menjadi tertutupi oleh pasir,'

bangun dari acara tidurnya, Gaara sekarang menatap tajam kearah Naruto,

" Kiroi, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. "

" yah . . .itulah yang sejak tadi ingin ku lakukan padamu, "

Naruto menjawab dengan santai, mengambil 5 kunai dari kantong ninjanya, Naruto melempar secara acak ke arah Gaara.

'dengan ini akan kuakhiri . .'

muncul didepan Gaara, Naruto menendang tepat kearah perutnya, membuat Gaara meluncur kearah luar arena hanya untuk kembali disabut oleh tinju Naruto.

Memuntahkan darah , Gaara kembali meluncur ke tengah arena. Untuk kembali merasakan efektifnya tinjuan Naruto, . .

"hahaha. . . .aku sudah menunggu saat - saat ini."

'kenapa dia tertawa? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak'

Gaara yang saat ini di cengkram oleh Naruto, tiba - tiba tubuhnya meluruh menjadi pasir, kemudian berubah menjadi tangan raksasa yang menggenggam Naruto.

" oh sial ! "

'GOKUSA MEISO'

tanah berpasir yang dipijak Naruto, berubah menjadi pasir hisap yang menelannya. Tangan pasir itu juga ikut menyeret Naruto masuk lebih jauh kedalamnya.

Gaara yang muncul dari dalam pasir tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto terjerembab. Menyentuh pasir yang dipijakinya

' dengan ini sudah berakhir. . . '

'SABAKU TAISO'

'BLASS. . .'

tanah disekitar pusat terhisapnya Naruto amblek, menekan jauh kedalam dan memadatkan apa yang menjadi isinya.

' Gokusa Meiso, teknik yang menghisap lawannya kedalam pasir hisap sejauh 200 meter kedalam tanah. Mengubur lawan hidup - hidup tanpa belas kasihan. Sabaku Taiso, teknik menekan lawan yang sudah terkubur hingga hancur. '

" dia tidak akan selamat, "

para penonton terdiam, entah takjub atau takut akan apa yang mereka lihat. Suasana tiba - tiba menjadi hening, Gaara mulai berjalan pergi keluar arena. Baru beberapa langkah, kakinya digenggam oleh tangan manusia yang muncul dari bawah, menyeretnya ikut masuk terkubur dalam pasir.

Para penonton melongo, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

'BRUSH . .'

'BRUKK'

Gaara keluar dari dalam tanah dalam kondisi pingsan. Disusul Naruto dalam keadaan compang - camping, jaketnya sudah menghilang entah kemana, dan hanya menyisakan puing-puingnya. Tapi, yang paling ajaib adalah kedua pedang dan jubahnya masih dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Tidak ada goresan ataupun sobekan yang dapat kita lihat, jubah dan pedangnya masih dalam keadaan yang sempurna.

Ikut ambruk disebelah Gaara, nafas Naruto tersenggal - senggal.

' sial, aku hampir mati terkubur hidup - hidup. Bukannya peraturan dibabak kedua dilarang membunuh? Chakraku hampir habis karenanya,'

menengok kearah Gaara, Naruto menyeringai walau terhalau oleh topeng besi yang membingkai wajahnya.

'sekali kena Genjutsu langsung keok, kenapa aku tidak melakukannya dari tadi, hah . . .'

_U_N_

" ha ha ha pertunjukan yang bagus Gaki, kau seperti mayat hidup. . Ha ha ha !"

" pertunjukan yang bagus gundulmu, aku baru saja mau dikubur hidup - hidup! ! !"

Naruto sekarang berada dalam penginapan, berbaring dikasur dengan banyak bagian tubuhnya yang diperban. Setelah pertandingan usai, ia lekas pergi menghiraukan tim medis yang memaksanya untuk dirawat. Takut identitas aslinya terbongkar, memakai hiraishin untuk sampai dipenginapan, Naruto langsung tepar. Menggunakan hiraishin berturut - turut, dan memaksa menggunakan Rinnegan untuk menghindarinya dari dikubur hidup - hidup. Semua itu menguras chakra dan tenaga Naruto, andai saja ia lebih berhati - hati mungkin ia tidak akan sampai seperti ini.

" kau hanya kurang pengalaman Naruto, aku yakin setelah kau bertemu lawan yang jauh diatasmu, kemampuanmu pasti akan tambah membaik. "

"petapa genit,?"

"ada apa?"

"siapa lawanku berikutnya? "

"oh itu. . ."

"ya?"

" Uchiha Sasuke. "

~selesai

-bubar-bubar maaf kalau lama, soalnya masih ulangan dan baru selesai besok. Sial, adegan pertarungan kok susah amat yak. Cerita ini jadi kayak dipaksain T_T, Kalau ada yang salah, silahkan tinggalkan rewiewnya.

#masih pakai hp 


	6. Chapter 6

Uzumaki Naruto

Rate: M (untuk berjaga - jaga hal yang tidak diinginkan)

Diclaimer: ada di chapter satu.

Catatan: Huuuaaaa banyak banget yang kecewa sama Naruto di fic ini. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian kecewa sih, tapi aku mempunyai alasan untuk membuatnya seperti itu. Hm pemilik Rinnegan mempunyai chakra yang sebanding dengan bijuu? Aku baru dengar tuh, setelah utak - utek, baca - baca diforum, facebook, atau di Narutopedia, masih tidak ketemu. pusing brow, boleh minta linknya #wkwkwk

Naruto kehabisan chakra, hanya karena melawan Gaara? Oh ya ampun, ingat para readers - reader yang baik, sebenarnya Naruto belum menguasai RINNEGAN! Naruto masih dalam status be-la-jar, walaupun guru Naruto adalah Jiraiya, tapi Jiraiya sama sekali tidak mengetahui teknik - teknik tentang Rinnegan. Jadi, Naruto belajar secara otodidak, dan hanya tahu beberapa teknik Rinnegan. Dan tentu saja ini juga kesalahan saya yang tidak memberi tahu kalian tentang masalah ini. #bungkuk - bungkuk minta maaf

Kalau dipikir - pikir saya memang sangat bersalah di bagian ini, Naruto memang seharusnya memiliki cadangan chakra yang tinggi karena garis keturunannya. Tapi, saya juga berfikir logis, seseorang yang tenggelam kedalam pasir hisap sedalam 200 meter, dan juga ditekan oleh beban berton-ton. Mungkinkah ia bebas,? Bahkan untuk ninja sekaliber Kakashi? Jadi, saya harap readers jangan MEMUKULI SAYA ! #nangis anime

Oh iya, apa kalian tahu Genjutsu apa yang di pakai Naruto? Hahaha tentu saja tidak, karena hanya saya dan Tuhan yang tahu #di cekik Readers dan untuk Genjutsu ini sebenarnya memakan chakra yang banyak, dan ini mungkin juga faktor chakra Naruto hampir habis #kalian kurang teliti sih . . .  
>Saya tidak akan memberitahu Genjutsu apa itu karena akan merusak kejutan. #hahaha<p>

dan saya akan memberi petunjuk sedikit, di chapter yang akan datang (maksudku entah kapan) Naruto akan memiliki guru mengenai teknik Sage dan Rinnegan. Sage yang saya maksudkan disini adalah Sage sempurna milik Rikudou Sennin. Jadi, Naruto benar-benar akan menguasai teknik Sage, bukan hanya Senjutsu katak gunung Myoboku. Setelah Naruto belajar darinya Naruto mungkin akan seperti yang kalian pikirkan, Dan tentu saja, itu hanya kemungkinan #hehehe.

Jadi para Readers, kritik saya yang sangat pedas, atau flame aja sekalian. Jadi, saya sebagai author yang kekurangan sumber daya, ide, dsb, bisa jatuh mentalnya sehingga saya tidak bisa mengupdate fic ini lagi . . . ! #horeee

Bercanda, kritik atau saran kirimkan saja tidak apa - apa. Seberat apapun dan sepedas apapun akan saya terima, karena saya juga menyadari bahwa saya masih kurang dalam banyak hal.

Untuk yang ingin bertanya. Saya masih belum bisa merespon. Tapi pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. xD

(ada sedikit kejutan di chapter ini, jadi jangan lewatkan! Untuk sudut pandang, tebak aja sendiri, kalian sudah gede, masa harus dikasih tahu terus. :D)

#kepanjangan? Derita lu man. . .

Makasih buat tamma dan (? Salah nulis) untuk sarannya.

[MULAI]

Waktu luang

mendengar kata ini, apa yang kalian pikirkan? Pasti kalian akan berpikir tentang bermalas - malasan, berkumpul dengan teman, bersantai, beristirahat, berjalan -jalan, atau sekedar menyalurkan hobi. Waktu senggang memang sering di efektifkan untuk hal - hal seperti itu. Merilekskan pikiran dari berbagai beban kehidupan, dan melemaskan otot - otot yang kaku. Banyak manfaat yang bisa kita dapatkan, jika bisa menggunakan waktu luang dengan efektif. Mengembalikan kesegaran tubuh, meringankan stres, dan tentunya melepas rasa lelah sewaktu bekerja.

"298"

"299"

Pagi yang cerah merupakan awal yang baik untuk memulai aktivitas. Udara yang masih jernih, pikiran yang masih segar, hawa dingin yang menyejukkan, ditambah sinar matahari yang masih hangat, berbeda dengan waktu siang yang terasa seperti berada di atas pemanggang. Embun dan kabut masih terlihat sejauh mata memandang, walaupun agak berkurang karena matahari sudah kembali berjalan.

"300!"

suara berat seseorang, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu, terdengar jelas dari atap sebuah penginapan. Rambut kuning sepanjang bahu, mencuat tidak karuan dari kepala seorang pemuda berkulit putih ini. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat, badannya juga tak luput dari bermandikan air asin, sisa metabolisme dalam tubuh yang di keluarkan lewat pori - pori kulit. Kalau diperhatikan baik - baik, dia tampak sedang berbaring, dalam posisi menghadap ke lantai. Kedua tangan menopang beban tubuh kekarnya, kaos putih polos membukus rapi perawakan remaja berumur 17 tahun keatas ini, yang bisa kita asumsikan sedang melakukan push up.

Semua terlihat biasa - biasa saja, posisinya sudah benar untuk orang yang melakukan push up. Bergerak keatas dan kebawah seperti yang orang lakukan pada umumnya. Tapi, yang membuat hal ini tidak biasa adalah, kenapa ada beberapa batu bata, tersusun rapi diatas punggung pemuda itu, yang diikat menjadi menjadi berbentuk kubus, tali yang terbuat dari kain putih dengan simbol - simbol khusus di sepanjang rajutannya. Simbol atau bisa kita sebut segel, yang sudah seringkali dipakai oleh seorang ninja untuk berlatih. Segel pemberat, segel yang berguna untuk menambah beban pada penggunanya, sesuai dengan yang mereka inginkan.

Batu bata yang tampak sangat berat itu, menekan tanpa belas kasihan ke punggung pemuda yang berusaha mengangkatnya. Walaupun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak terlalu kerepotan mengangkat beban yang berada dipunggungnya.

"Sudah cukup pemanasannya Naruto. Latihan hari ini kita lanjutkan ketengah laut, seperti yang kita lakukan kemarin!"

Menggeser badannya kesamping, pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini, membiarkan batu bata yang telah dipasangi segel pemberat jatuh dari punggungnya, dan menimbulkan sedikit guncangan dilantai atap penginapan, menunjukkan betapa beratnya beban yang tadi di tanggungnya.

Mengusap kening dan mengeluarkan desahan lega, Naruto melirik pria tua yang sekarang sedang duduk dibangku, sambil meminum secangkir kopi di tangannya.

"ah . . .secangkir kopi di pagi hari, apa yang lebih enak dari ini."

Pria tua dengan rambut yang sudah banyak uban itu melebarkan lubang hidungnya, dia menghirup aroma kopi yang khas, dan membiarkan paru-parunya dipenuhi kehangatan dari aroma secangkir kopi. Itu memberikan pak tua ini kepuasan, terlihat dari wajahnya yang mengumbar pancaran kedamaian.

"Kalau hal itu kudengar dari orang lain, aku pasti percaya. Tapi, jika itu keluar dari perwujudtan hawa nafsu dan hasrat laki - laki sepertimu, mungkin aku harus kembali mengorek lubang telingaku, Petapa Genit."

bibir Naruto tertarik keatas semakin lebar, memperlihatkan gigi - gigi putihnya, yang ia gosok setiap dua kali sehari. Berusaha mengejek sosok guru sekaligus kakeknya.

'TWICHT'

Dan itu terbukti berhasil,

"Dan kalau omongan itu kudengar dari orang lain, mungkin aku juga akan percaya. Tapi jika itu keluar dari mulut seorang penggila ramen, dan aku mempercayainya, mungkin aku akan dianggab gila."

Jiraiya memperlihatkan seringaian aneh, yang membuat Naruto ingin mencekiknya. Seringaian yang mungkin berkata 'heh, kau belum berpengalaman.' Dan itu membuat darah Naruto mendidih ingin membalasnya. Sindiran - sindiran pedas keluar dari kedua murid dan guru ini, berusaha saling menyaingi satu sama lain.

"Kuning."

"Uban."

"Kue Ikan."

"Kain Kafan."

"Kotoran."

"Kotoran Burung."

mengangkat cangkir kopi, Jiraiya bermaksud menenggak isi didalamnya sampai habis. Tapi, tepat saat cangkir itu berada di depan mulutnya. Jiraiya, mengatakan sesusatu

"Perjaka."

'OHOK'

Naruto jatuh terduduk, memegangi jantungnya yang seperti tertusuk benda astral. Jiraiya hanya nyengir meremehkan,

"Me-memang, apa salahnya jadi perjaka!" Naruto pundung dengan awan hitam dan petir di atas kepalanya. Jiraiya hanya tertawa keras melihat kelakuan muridnya.

"Ha ha ha ! Naruto, menjadi perjaka itu sangatlah salah. Kau belum bisa dikatakan dewasa, jika kau belum pernah melihat wanita telanjang." menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Jiraiya memejamkan mata dan sedikit mengangguk - anggukkan kepala.

'Dari mana datangnya itu?' Naruto berpikir pada dirinya sendiri. Sedikit keringat, jatuh dari pelipisnya.

Memasuki mode ceramah, Jiraiya memberikan petuah - petuah tentang manfaat mendalami ilmu wanita. Bagaimana kelembutan dan kecantikan seorang wanita akan memberikan sumber daya. Memberikan pancaran tenaga yang tidak akan ada habisnya. Melalui banyak petualangan dan rintangan hidup, Jiraiya memang sudah mahir dalam hal ini, buktinya dia menafkahi Naruto dan dirinya sendiri dari pengalamannya dengan wanita.

"Dan kau bersalah karena tidak memanfaatkan wajah tampanmu itu!" Jiraiya menunjuk langsung ke arah wajah Naruto. Sikap Jiraiya yang mulanya kalem, berubah menjadi seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Membuat Naruto harus terjungkal kebelakang, karena saking kagetnya.

"Sialan kau Naruto! Tidak mau memanfaatkan wajah terkutukmu itu, untuk membantuku menyelesaikan buku ini!" Jiraiya berdiri lalu menunjuk - nunjuk buku berwarna orange, bersampul seorang wanita, yang di beri label 18+, tepat didepan wajah Naruto. Memberikan Naruto pandangan yang jelas pada buku bersampul wanita yang tengah berpose sangat erotis, yang bisa membangkitkan gairah laki - laki.

"Naruto! Kau murid durhaka! Walaupun aku sudah mengajarimu, tapi kau tidak pernah mempraktekkannya! Hu hu hu . . ." Jiraiya menangis ala Anime, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa face-palm. Tangannya terulur keatas, menutupi wajah dari air liur Jiraiya yang muncrat kemana - mana.

Terbiasa sifat ero guru satu - satunya ini, membuat Naruto kebal terhadap segala keluhan maupun tipu daya miliknya.

"Setidaknya sentuhlah seorang wanita, walaupun itu hanya sebatas payudara" Jiraiya masih mempertahankan ekspresi Animenya. Bahkan, sekarang tampak lebih parah dari sebelumnya! Ingus terlihat membanjiri hidung Jiraiya yang besar, matanya bercucuran air mata, pipinya ia turunkan supaya terlihat lebih imut. Tapi dimata Naruto, Jiraiya malah tampak mengerikan. Dan itu semua, membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Mungkin aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, di suatu tempat !"

"Dimana? Dimana kau akan melakukannya, Naruto?" Mendapat sinar harapan, Jiraiya bertanya dengan antusias. Mengharapkan respon baik dari muridnya, Jiraiya malah semakin Drop, mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Dalam mimpi," Naruto berucap tanpa ekspresi.

Setelah acara yang tidak jelas yang mereka lakukan. Jiraiya kembali ke kondisi semula, menampakkan raut tajam yang selalu melekat diwajahnya, ketika Jiraiya sedang serius. Inilah sifat yang Naruto kagumi dari gurunya, Jiraiya bisa menjadi sosok yang baik dan lembut saat sedang bersantai, layaknya sebuah keluarga. Tapi, Jiraiya juga dapat berubah 360 derajat berbanding terbalik jika berhadapan dengan musuh, memasang wajah garang, mata yang berkilat setajam elang, juga postur tubuh yang ia tempa dengan pengalaman.

"Naruto. Di saat pertarungan melawan Gaara, kau memakainya kan?" Jiraiya bertanya retoris, memandang mata biru Naruto dengan tajam, mengharapkan sebuah jawaban tanpa ada unsur kebohongan. Sebenarnya, dia tahu apa yang Naruto lakukan. Tapi, dia hanya ingin memastikannya sendiri, dengan langsung bertanya pada pelakunya.

". . ." Naruto hanya diam tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Jiraiya. Dia lebih memilih berdiri di pinggiran bangunan, dan memandang kota Elemental. Matanya tampak sendu, kesedihan terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Naru-" Jiraiya tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Aku tahu! Aku menggunakan Rinnegan. Dan itu salah, Kau puas?!" Naruto berbicara dengan nada yang tinggikan, mimik mukanya mengeras, jelas kalau dia terlihat marah.

Jiraiya hanya memandang sendu ke arah Naruto, yang kini duduk membelakanginya. Jiraiya tahu, apa penyebab Naruto berubah menjadi seperti ini. Tapi, dia harus memilih kata - kata yang tepat untuk menenangkan murid kesayangannya ini.

"Naruto, kita semua tahu bahwa, hidup dan mati tidak bisa dihindari. Setiap manusia pasti mengelaminya, aku, kau, semua orang pasti akan mati. Tidak terkecuali orang tuamu." Jiraiya berhenti sejenak, memberikan Naruto sedikit waktu mencerna ucapannya. Sedangkan Naruto masih berdiam diri, tubuhnya hanya bergeser sedikit, tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang berarti

"Dunia itu fana, hidup hanya sementara, dan mati hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka. Jika kita mati disini, kita akan hidup lagi di alam baka." Jiraiya melanjutkan, melatihnya bertahun - tahun membuat Jiraiya tahu, bahwa walaupun Naruto tetap diam saja, ia masih menderngarkan, mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Shisounya.

Berjalan kearah Naruto, Jiraiya duduk disampingnya. Mengangkat tangannya keatas, Jiraiya mengelus puncak kepala Naruto, sayang.

"Naruto, aku tidak melarangmu menggunakan Rinnegan. Tapi, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tahu itu kan,"

"Aku tahu," Naruto menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

"Apa, bayangan itu masih terlihat sangat jelas?" Jiraiya masih mengelus kepala Naruto, berusaha untuk sedikit menenangkannya.

"Setiap aku menggunakan Rinnegan, bayangan mereka berdua selalu melintas di kepalaku! Bagaimana mereka terluka, darah yang mengalir di sekitarnya, ekspresi kesedihan yang mereka ukir, semua itu melekat erat di pikiranku. Dan yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan adalah, seringai dan mata terkutuk miliknya !" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat, buku - buku tangannya ikut memutih, gigi - giginya berderit, saking kerasnya dia menggigit.

"Kekuatan, tidak bisa dikendalikan dengan kekuatan. Kau hanya bisa mengendalikannya dengan perasaan, atau keinginan hati yang kuat. Itu juga berlaku untuk Rinnegan milikmu,"

"Jadi tenanglah, dan jangan biarkan emosi menguasaimu." Jiraiya menepuk - nepuk kepala Naruto. Menenangkan pria di sebelahnya yang tengah dilanda konflik batin. Dan tampaknya itu berhasil, Naruto mulai sedikit tenang. Nafasnya yang tadi sempat memburu, kini berangsur - angsur mulai stabil.

"Ingat terakhir kali kau memakai Rinnegan?" Jiraiya mendongak, matanya menerawang jauh ke atas langit, menembus awan - awan yang berjalan beriringan.

Di ikuti juga oleh Naruto, yang ikut mendongak. Wajahnya yang sempat tersiram amarah, kini luntur digantikan kesedihan. Setetes air bening mengalir pelan dari manik birunya, belum sempat mencapai dagu, ia mengusapnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Aku ingat. Saat itu, aku hampir saja membunuhmu." Naruto bergumam pelan

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, rasanya sama seperti mimpi ? Kau bisa melihatnya, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa." Naruto menatap kedua tangannya. "Kalau kau sampai terbunuh, hanya karena aku ingin menguasai Rinnegan-"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku !" Naruto kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Dia marah pada kekuatannya, marah pada tubuhnya, marah atas segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Jika sampai Jiraiya terbunuh oleh kedua tangannya sendiri, entah apa yang harus Naruto lakukan. Mungkin dia akan memotong kedua tangannya, membakarnya menjadi abu, dan ia akan membuangnya kelaut. Hanya untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya pada Jiraiya, andai hal itu benar - benar terjadi.

Terlarut dalam pikiran, Naruto tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Menoleh ke samping, Naruto bisa melihat senyum hangat khas seorang Bapak, yang ia dapati di wajah penuh keriput milik Jiraiya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, karena kau adalah muridku." Jiraiya berusaha meyakinkan Naruto, memberikan senyum terbaik miliknya, berusaha agar Naruto bisa menjadi lebih percaya diri.

"Kenapa kau bisa sangat yakin ?" Naruto bergumam lemah.

"Seorang guru, harus percaya pada muridnya ! Bukankah begitu ?" Jiraiya semakin melebarkan senyumnya, saat melihat wajah terkejut Naruto.

Naruto memang masih labil, keadaan memaksanya bertingkah lebih dewasa. Entah disadari oleh Naruto atau tidak, dia sering bertingkah konyol hanya untuk menekan beban yang dibawanya. Sejak umur 12 tahun, ia diberi tanggung jawab akan perdamaian yang entah bisa dicapainya atau tidak. Ditinggal oleh orang tua, dan di kejar - kejar orang gila. Mungkin jika tidak ada Jiraiya, Naruto pasti sudah gila, bahkan mati.

Naruto bersyukur telah bertemu Jiraiya. Orang yang rela melatih, merawat, dan bahkan melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, orang paling tulus yang memberikan Naruto kasih sayang setelah orang tuanya. Inilah berkah yang diberikan Kami-sama, dan Naruto berjanji akan menjaganya.

"Kurasa kau benar," Mengangkat tubuhnya, Naruto berdiri membelakangi Jiraiya, "Yah ! Lagipula aku harus latihan untuk pertandingan besok." Naruto menitikkan air mata, bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata kebahagiaan. Mengusapnya dengan tangan kanan, Naruto tersenyum lebar. Berharap Jiraiya tidak melihatnya.

Melompat tinggi - tinggi ke udara, Naruto melesat melewati gedung - gedung pencakar langit, menuju tempat latihan

"Yang terakhir sampai di tempat latihan, harus mentraktir Ramen nanti malam !" Naruto berteriak ditengah aksi lompatannya, meninggalkan Jiraiya yang tengah menggerutu tidak jelas.

"HEI ! Dasar bocah sialan !" Jiraiya melesat mengikuti Naruto.

'Suatu hari, kita pasti menemukan guru yang tepat untuk melatih Rinnegan milikmu, Naruto. Aku janji !'

_U_N_

Angin malam bertiup pelan, mengangkat helai - helai surai kemerahan. Rambut indah sewarna darah itu tampak berkilauan diterpa sang rembulan. Bulan tampak sempurna, memantulkan cahaya sang surya, dilangit jagat raya. Cahaya pucat itu bersinar, menerobos awan - awan kelabu di tengah malam, menerpa kulit putih seorang gadis, yang tengah duduk di bangku sebuah taman.

Dinginnya angin malam, tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk merenung sendirian. Ditemani buku catatan dan sebuah pulpen, dia duduk di tengah keheningan. Mata biru-hijaunya tampak redup, sungai kecil mengalir dari mata lentiknya, turun kepipi dan menetes ke Daster putih yang ia pakai.

Tangannya membuka lembar demi lembar, buku catatan yang ia pegang. Senyum sedih terukir di bibirnya, saat menjumpai sebuah foto yang berisi dirinya dan seorang bocah pirang, yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera.

Rias tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, besok adalah Rating Game antara dirinya dengan Riser. Ia tahu Riser itu kuat, bahka lebih kuat dari dirinya sendiri. Rias tidak mengelak akan fakta tersebut, tapi dia masih ingin melawan, dia tidak akan menyerah sebelum turun ke medan perang.

"Naruto . . ." Rias berbisik lirih, ingatan - ingatan bocah pirang itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Bagaimana Naruto bisa selalu membuatnya tersenyum saat ia bersedih, kekonyolan yang selalu membuat Rias dan orang di sekitarnya tertawa, dan senyuman secerah mentari yang selalu menghias wajahnya, yang dapat menghangatkan suasana.

Rias rindu tawanya, cara dia tersenyum, kejahilan yang selalu ia buat, masa - masa saat mereka masih bermain bersama, dan yang terpenting, 'Dia menyukainya'. Bukan rasa suka antara anak kecil dengan teman sebaya, melainkan rasa suka seorang gadis kepada pria yang dicintainya. Rias menyadari ini setelah kepergian Naruto, kehilangan Naruto membuat dirinya terasa hampa. Apalagi, mengetahui bahwa ia akan dinikahkan dengan orang lain, sehingga membuat Rias semakin depresi.

"Kau ada dimana Naruto. . .? Apakah kau masih ingat padaku? Apa kau masih ingat janjimu? . . .hiks. . .hiks. ." Linangan air mata semakin deras dari irisnya. Rias menarik foto itu erat - erat kedalam pelukannya. Berbisik pada angin malam, berharap semua isi hati Rias tersampaikan padanya.

_U_N_

Kota Elemental, kota yang penuh dengan Ninja, dan makhluk supranatural. Walaupun, mayoritas penduduk disini adalah manusia biasa. Berbeda dengan malam biasanya, malam ini tampak lebih sepi dan sunyi. Jalan yang harusnya dipenuhi baik oleh manusia maupun makhluk supranatural, tidak tampak sedikitpun tanda - tanda kehidupan. Toko - toko yang ramai saat malam hari, kini juga tampak sepi dan juga banyak yang tutup.

Saat ini Naruto berjalan sendirian, menyusuri gang dengan di temani cahaya remang - remang. Naruto menggerutu, karena Jiraiya pergi entah kemana setelah sesi latihan. Bukan salah Jiraiya juga sih, karena Naruto yang tiba - tiba membuat taruhan, tanpa persetujuan Jiraiya. Jadi, jangan salahkan Jiraiya kalau ia lari dari tanggung jawabnya.

'SREK'

'BRUGH'

"Siapa disana?!" menelusupkan tangannya kesaku, Naruto menarik dan mencengkram kunai cabang tiganya dengan erat. Matanya berkilat tajam, menelusi tiang listrik yang tidak terkena sinar temaram lampu.

"i-itai. . ."

"Hinata? Hinata-chan, kan? Apa yang kau lakukan disana, " Merasa familiar dengan suara yang datang dari balik tiang listrik, Naruto mengendurkan postur tubuhnya yang sempat menegang.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata yang sempat jatuh, akibat tersandung oleh batu. Segera bangun dan merapikan pakaiannya, sedikit rasa cemas mengulik hatinya, karena ketahuan sedang menguntit Naruto.

Melangkah pelan kearah Hinata, Naruto bertanya hal paling umum untuk orang yang tengah kebingungan. "Hinata ? Kau tidak apa - apa kan ? Sedang apa kau disini malam - malam ? " Naruto memperhatikan lawan bicaranya, mulai dari tingkah laku, ekspresi, hingga pakaiannya, dari bawah hingga keatas.

Merasa pria yang berdiri didepannya, sedang menatap Hinata seperti hewan buruan, Hinata refleks menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mundur selangkah. "Na-Naruto-kun, ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu. A-aku takut !"

"Uh-Oh, Eh? A-apa?" Entah kenapa setelah mengucapkan kalimat ini, kesan serius yang di buat Naruto lenyap seketika. Digantikan wajah ling-lung khas miliknya.

"Aha Ha Ha Ha! Jadi aku menakutimu, Hinata-chan? Padahal harusnya kau yang menakutiku lho. . . !" Setelah beberapa saat keheningan, Naruto akhirnya tertawa dan berniat sedikit menjahili Hinata.

"Eh, Ke-kenapa bisa begitu, Naruto-kun?" Hinata tersentak, kaget akan pernyataan yang terucap dari bibir Naruto.

"Begini, mengikutiku sejak tadi-" wajah hinata merona.

"Memakai pakaian serba putih-" wajah hinata memanas.

"Bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik, yang tidak terkena sinar lampu-" uap mengepul dari kepala Hinata.

"Membuat suara - suara aneh, saat berada ditempat yang agak gelap." air mata sedikit mengalir dari iris lavender Hinata, menangkup kedua wajah dengan kedua tangannya, Hinata berbalik membelakangi Naruto, berusaha sedikit meredam rasa malunya. Sebenarnya, suara aneh itu akibat Hinata yang ceroboh saat berjalan. Keadaan yang gelap tanpa penerangan, membuat Hinata tidak tahu benda apa saja yang ada di depannya, sehingga tabrakan terjadi dan menimbulkan suara berisik.

"Aha Ha Ha Ha! Kau lucu sekali Hinata-chan!" Naruto tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, puas menjahili Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-ku! Berhenti menggodaku!" Hinata merengek, masih membelakangi Naruto.

'PLUK'

Suara bahu Hinata saat Naruto menepuknya, Hinata langsung saja berbalik, bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum. "Hinata-chan, ayo ikut aku !" Menarik lembut tangan Hinata, Naruto berjalan pelan menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Hinata.

"Kita mau kemana Naruto-kun?" setelah beberapa kali melewati blok, persimpangan, dan tikungan, Hinata akhirnya mengeluarkan isi pikirannya, bingung Naruto akan membawanya kemana.

"Kesana!" Menunjuk sebuah kedai kecil yang terletak di seberang jalan, dengan papan bertuliskan 'Kedai Ramen' dalam huruf kanji. Naruto bergegas menuju kedai itu, di susul Hinata yang setia mengekor dibelakangnya, "Kita akan makan malam, disana !"

"Permisi . . .! Halo paman Teuchi, lama tidak bertemu!" Mengetuk dan membukan pintu, Naruto langsung menyapa orang di dalamnya.

"Pe-permisi. . . " Hinata masih terdengar malu - malu. Berkunjung ke kedai makanan bukan sebuah hal baru bagi Hinata. Tapi kalau tempatnya yang baru, lain lagi ceritanya kan?

Duduk di kursi kayu, Naruto dan Hinata saling bersebelahan. Kedai ini tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup menampung lebih dari sepuluh orang, lantai yang dikeramik warna putih, dinding kayu warna coklat, hiasan lampion sebagai penerang, mampu membawa kita menuju jaman dulu. Kedai ini memang terkenal dengan Ramennya yang lezat, dan dekorasinya yang masih asli.

Mengangkat tangannya keatas, Naruto memesan dengan penuh semangat, "Paman! Ramen Miso ukuran jumbo, dua ya!" Menengok kesamping, Naruto bertanya pada gadis disebelahnya. "Kalau kau Hinata?"

"Aku Ramen Miso saja, Naruto-kun." Hinata menjawab dengan diakhiri sebuah senyuman.

"Dan satu Ramen Miso Paman!" Naruto menambahkan.

"Dua Ramen Miso ukuran jumbo untuk Naruto, dan satu Ramen Miso untuk pacarnya, Segera siap!" sahutan yang tak kalah semangat dari pria berumur empat puluhan, terdengar dari balik tirai.

Tak lama setelahnya, dua Ramen jumbo yang dibawa dengan nampan oleh pemilik kedai, tersaji rapi dihadapan Naruto, disusul dengan pesanan milik Hinata.

Menyiapkan sumpitnya, Naruto menepuk kedua tangannya didepan wajah. Senyumnya tidak pernah luntur sejak tadi, "Ittadakimasu. . .!" Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, tapi tidak terlalu bersemangat sepertinya.

"Wah -wah, Naruto bersemangat sekali! Apa ini karena dia sedang di temani oleh Pacarnya?" Seringaian jahil tercetak jelas di wajah pria dewasa yang saat ini, tengah mengamati tingkah kedua remaja didepannya.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menundukkan kepala, malu pada sindiran yang tertuju jelas pada mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir tidak jelas, "Omong - omong, Kenapa malam ini sepi sekali, Paman Teuchi?" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Oh! Kau tidak tahu ya? Di kerajaan Elemental sedang diadakan pesta perayaan untuk kedua peserta final, Turnamen Ninja." Ucap Teuchi sambil menggosok dagunya, "Aku juga ingin ikut, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kedaiku begitu saja. Jadi, kenapa kau juga tidak datang?"

"Aku hanya malas . . ." Ucap Naruto tak semangat,

"Kalau kau nona Hyuga?" Kata Teuchi mengalihkan pandangannya, pada sosok gadis di sebelah Naruto. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak mengenal klan Hyuga, mata putih, rambut lurus, jika ciri - ciri itu langsung ada pada Hinata, tidak sulit menebak kalau dia juga berasal dari klan Hyuga.

"A-aku hanya tidak suka keramaian." Hinata tidak berbohong, dia memang tidak suka keramaian dan mendapat banyak perhatian.

"Tapi, kenapa pakaianmu seperti ingin pergi ke pesta, nona Hyuga?" Teuchi memfokuskan matanya pada gadis disamping Naruto. Kimono putih, memeluk erat tubuh Hinata, menyembunyikan dengan sempurna apa yang ada didalamnya, aksen biru sebagai coraknya, sangat serasi dengan surai indigo milik Hinata. Apa yang Teuchi lihat adalah kecantikan alami yang dipancarkan Hinata, sifat pemalu, rona merah dipipi, dan wajah manisnya, cukup membuat pria dewasa ini memerah. Apa yang mengganggu pikiran Teuchi adalah, kenapa pemuda di samping Hinata tampak cuek - cuek saja. Seharusnya, untuk ukuran seorang pria normal paling tidak dia akan menampakkan ekspresi bangga, merasa jauh diatas segalanya, bisa mengajak seorang gadis cantik seperti Hinata. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto, ia malah lebih memfokuskan matanya pada kuah Ramen yang mengepulkan uap, seakan dua mangkuk Ramen adalah dunia milik dirinya sendiri.

"I-itu. . .a-ano" Sebenarnya, Hinata tadi sempat mengunjungi pesta di kerajaan Elemental. Tapi, ia tidak mendapati Naruto disana, sehingga Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi, diperjalanan ia melihat Naruto keluar dari hutan, menguntit Naruto dibelakang, hingga sampailah Hinata disini.

Teuchi menyeringai, menampakkan gigi yang mulai menguning saat sebuah ide melintas diotaknya, "AHA! Aku tahu! Kalian pasti sedang berkencankan? Ha ha ha, anak muda jaman sekarang sangat romantis, " Teuchi tertawa lepas, melihat kedua remaja didepannya saling memerah.

"Itu tidak benar!" Inkar Naruto.

"Ha Ha Ha . . !" Teuchi malah semakin keras tertawa, merasa idenya berhasil menjahili mereka.

Merasa frustasi, Naruto segera mengajak Hinata keluar dari kedai Ramen. Tapi, ia terlebih dahulu menghabiskan dua mangkok jumbo Ramen yang dipesannya, dan menaruh uangnya dimeja, tidak lupa membayar Ramen milik Hinata.

Berjalan di pinggir trotoar, sepasang muda - mudi ini tengah mengarungi dinginnya malam, berjalan beriringan menuju tempat tujuan. Jika kita mendekat dan memasang kuping lebar - lebar, suara gerutuan dan umpatan tertahan dapat kita dengar dengan jelas di kesunyian malam. Pria berambut pirang yang kita ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini, sejak tadi mulutnya tidak pernah diam, setelah keluar dari kedai Ramen yang sempat keduanya singgahi. Berkomat - kamit entah apa yang tengah di ucapkan. Tapi, melihat wajahnya yang nampak kesal, kita bisa menebak bahwa ia tengah menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

Hinata yang berada disebelah Naruto, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan Naruto, tapi lidahnya terlalu kaku hanya untuk berucap, belum lagi tampaknya Naruto sedang dalam mood yang jelek, Hinata takut ia malah membuatnya bertambah buruk.

"Dasar, pak tua! Tertawa seperti orang gila, muak sekali aku melihatnya !" Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, Naruto memuntahkan isi pikirannya.

"Ku-kupikir dia orang yang baik, Naruto-kun !" Hinata menyahut, menundukkan kepalanya takut menyinggung Naruto.

"Hah . . ,dia memang orang baik, Ramen buatnya juga sangat lezat. Tapi sikapnya tadi membuatku ingin meremukkan tulangnya !" Menghela nafas, Naruto membuat gerakan meremas - remas, seperti ingin meremukkan sesuatu.

"Hi hi hi ! Omong - omong, Naruto-kun suka sekali dengan Ramen." Hinata tertawa manis, melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu.

"Itu benar! Ramen adalah makanan terbaik didunia, ttebayou!" Naruto mengacungkan jempol, memberikan cengiran terbaiknya pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman, sebuah senyuman tulus yang datang dari lubuk hatinya.

"Ayo Hinata-chan, sebaiknya kita bergegas!"

"I-iya !" Hinata hanya menurut, saat Naruto menariknya untuk menambah kecepatan.

Setelah memastikan Hinata pulang dengan selamat. Naruto melompat, menuju gedung yang paling dekat dengannya.

'TAP'

Mendarat dengan mulus di atap gedung, Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya yang agak kaku, dengan bunyi gemeletuk yang berasal dari sekat - sekat sendinya, Naruto mendesah puas, lega saat rasa pegalnya berkurang. "Ah. . . Lega rasanya."

"Baiklah, keluar kau! Aku sudah tahu kalau kau mengikutiku sejak tadi! " Naruto mendireksikan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru arah mata angin, mencari suatu keganjilan yang bisa ditangkap iris birunya. Dan benar saja, muncul dari sudut gelap atap gedung bertingkat ini, adalah seseorang yang memakai mantel gelap warna hitam, dia berjalan pelan kearah Naruto.

"Kemampuan sensor klan Uzumaki memang hebat, bukankah begitu, Uzumaki Naruto? Atau bisa kupanggil-" sosok itu berhenti beberapa langkah, di depan Naruto. Mengangkat tangannya ke atas, menunjuk tepat ke arah wajahnya,

"'Kiroi Senko'" Mata merah dengan tiga titik konsentris, memandang Naruto dengan tajam.

'Sharingan Heh. . . Sepertinya dia bukan orang yang waktu itu. Kenapa aku selalu berurusan dengan pemilik mata terkutuk ini?'

Mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiganya, Naruto menjawab datar "Aku tidak tahu harus menganggap itu sebuah pujian, atau sebagai peringatan?!"

"Bisa di bilang ini adalah sebuah sapaan. Aku tidak ingin ada pertarungan diantara kita." pria itu mengangkat kedua tangan, menandakan kalau dia memang datang dengan damai.

"Jika ini hanya sapaan, bukankah sedikit keterlaluan?" Naruto menjawab tanpa menurunkan kesiagaan. Mata birunya berkilat, menelisik orang di depannya dengan tajam.

"Terserah apa katamu, aku sedang terburu - buru. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin kuberikan padamu," Merogoh sesuatu dari kantung jubahnya ia melemparkan sebuah benda perak untuk Naruto,

'HAP'

Naruto menangkapnya dengan mudah, sebuah pedang tidak, sebuah pisau lebih tepatnya, berwarna perak, dengan gagang hitam, memiliki berlian merah sebesar bola mata, dan berbagai ukiran kuno dapat kita lihat di mata pisaunya.

Naruto mengangkat alis, "Ini untuk apa?" Katanya sambil menimang - nimang pisau itu diudara.

"Sebentar lagi, kau mungkin akan membutuhkannya!" Pria itu tetap bicara dengan nada datar, walau Naruto dapat sedikit melihat senyum terukir di wajah yang tertutup mantel hitam miliknya.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada pria di depannya. Tapi, ia bersumpah melihat mata merah konsentris yang bersinar dalam kegelapan itu bergetar, sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi hitam. Naruto segera memasukkan pisau perak itu ke saku, mencengkram kunai cabang tiganya erat - erat, ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada pria mantel hitam didepannya.

'TAP'

Seorang lainya muncul, memegang bahu pria bermantel dengan santai, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas mata pria berambut hitam panjang itu, mata kuning vertikal seperti ular, wajah pucat hampir keunguan.

"Kau sudah pergi terlalu lama, kita masih mempunyai pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan." Pria itu berbicara dengan santai pada pria bermantel, tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari bocah berambut pirang.

"Maaf mengganggu pertemuan kalian, tapi kami harus segera pergi!" Membuat satu segel tangan kedua pria itu menghilang dalam kobaran api.

"TUNGGU !" Naruto berusaha mencegah, tapi terlambat karena mereka sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang.

'Kenapa aku tidak asing dengan pria bermantel itu? Dan juga, kenapa ia memberikan ini?' Naruto mengeluarkan pisau yang ia terima, memutar - mutarnya dengan lihai ditangan kanannya. Kemudian mengembalikannya ke saku. 'Ada baiknya jika kusimpan.'

"Hah . . . Kukira akan terjadi pertarungan." menyilangkan kedua tangannya kebelakang kepala, Naruto mulai berjalan pelan,

"Hari yang cukup melelahkan." ujarnya, sebelum menghilang dalam kilatan kuning, menuju tempat penginapan, dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kasur yang nyaman.

_U_N_

'CIT' 'CIT'

'CIT' 'CIT'

Suara burung berkicauan, mencari makan di antara pepohonan. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua kelopak mata milik pemuda Uzumaki ini mulai terbuka, iris biru samudranya mengerjap, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina. Mengucek kedua bola matanya, ia mendesah lega, saat pandangannya kembali ke sedia kala, barulah setelahnya ia menyingkap selimut, berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan membersihkan diri.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto berdiri, menghadap sebuah kaca untuk bercermin, uap dari air hangat yang dipakai Naruto untuk membersihkan diri, menghasilkan embun yang membuat cermin di depannya menjadi buram.

Menyentuh dengan telapak tangan, ia sedikit menggesernya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sedikit membersikan embun yang menempel di kaca, walau tidak sepenuhnya, ia sedikit melirik tanganya yang basah, meneteskan air dalam jumlah yang tidak seberapa,. Mengepalkan tangannya, ia mendongak. Naruto bisa melihat tampilan dirinya dengan jelas, sekalipun itu hanya sekitar wajah. 'Waktuku tinggal dua hari lagi, dan Rias akan menikah. . .' menatap lebih dalam ke arah cermin, Naruto menempelkan dahinya, benda bening pemantul cahaya itu, membalas dengan menampilkan bayangan, yang sama dengan pemakainya.

'Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Jika kau memang menolaknya, aku akan membantumu. Jika kau menerimanya, aku akan mendoakanmu. Jadi tunggulah aku, dan kumohon, bersabarlah . . .' berbalik membelakangi kaca Naruto mulai berjalan pergi,

'Rias.' Naruto menggenggam tangannya erat, tidak ingin membayangkan hal yang tidak - tidak, mengambil, dan memakai pakaian santainya Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi,

Barulah Naruto bergabung dengan Jiraiya yang saat ini tengah bersantai di meja makan.

'SREK'

Naruto duduk didepan Jiraiya, "Bagaimana pestanya tadi malam, Naruto?" Jiraiya melongok dari koran yang tengah ia baca, matanya mendelik jahil.

"Pesta gundul'mu! Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku! Dasar pak tua serakah." Naruto mencak - mencak tidak karuan, dirinya kesal karena tidak diberitahu kalau akan ada pesta di kerajaan, seharusnya Naruto bisa makan enak disana, tapi karena ulah Jiraiya, hilang sudah impiannya. Itulah sebabnya kenapa saat Naruto ditanya oleh Teuchi ia menjawab dengan nada kesal, dan belum lagi merdumel saat mengantarkan Hinata pulang.

"Hm, yah karena aku tidak enak mengganggu porsi latihanmu. Lagipula, kau terlihat bersemangat saat latihan !" Jiraiya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik Koran, terkikik kecil penuh kebahagiaan. Tidak jarang ia menjahili muridnya, tapi itu tidak pernah membuat Jiraiya bosan.

'SREK'

'Hah, sepertinya dia benar - benar kesal. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan ya?' rasa bersalah sedikit menggelitik Jiraiya, saat mendengar Naruto bangkit dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

'KLINTING'

Suara logam saat berbenturan, berdengung ditelinga Jiraiya. Sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke arah meja, Jiraiya langsung membuang koran yang ia pegang, dengan mata terbelalak ia menatap pisau yang saat ini tengah berada didepannya.

"SebunburedoShirusuta." Jiraiya berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "Darimana kau mendapatkannya, Naruto?" menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, ia hanya dibalas dengan tatapan cuek.

"Seorang pria bermantel hitam dan bermata menakutkan memberikannya padaku." Naruto memasukkan jari kelingkingnya ke lubang hidung mengorek - oreknya sebentar dan menyentil apa yang melekat di jarinya. "Sabunmandiuntukkita, atau apalah itu, apakah nama dari pisau ini?"

"Hah, 'SebunburedoShirusuta'. Atau lebih di kenal dengan tujuh pisau penyegel bintang, adalah artefak milik Rikudou Sennin masa lampau. Dikatakan jika pisau ini mampu menyegel apa saja, saat tujuh pisau ini berkumpul. Pisau SebunburedoShirusuta, hanya ada tujuh di dunia ini sesuai dengan nama. Cara membedakanya adalah dengan melihat warna berlian yang menempel di pisaunya, masing - masing memiliki warna yang berbeda dan unik." Jiraiya memperhatikan pisau itu dengan lebih detail,

"Simpanlah dengan hati - hati, ini adalah benda yang sangat berharga." Jiraiya menyodorkannya ke arah Naruto, dan di sahut dengan cepat olehnya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa dia mau memberikan benda super langka itu padamu?" Jiraiya menggosok dagunya, menampilkan postur berfikir.

"Entahlah. . . ,dia hanya bilang padaku kalau suatu saat pisau ini pasti sangat berguna." Naruto memasukkannya ke saku.

"Aneh. . ." Jiraiya berkomentar,

'TOK'

'TOK'

'TOK'

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, Naruto berdiri dengan cepat, tapi ditahan oleh Jiraiya "Biar aku saja,"

'CEKLEK'

'Uchiha Itachi' itulah pikiran Naruto saat melihat pria yang berdiri di depan Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan padamu!" membisikkan sesuatu pada Jiraiya, Itachi mengangguk setelahnya. "Aku permisi dulu, Jiraiya-sama." Itachi menghilang menjadi sekumpulan Gagak.

"Naruto. bersiaplah, ada tugas penting yang harus kita selesaikan!" Jiraiya berucap datar.

"Hai !" dijawab anggukan tegas oleh Naruto.

_U_N_

Saat ini, kedua murid dan guru ini tengah melompat melewati gedung - gedung pencakar langit, dengan kecepatan sedang mereka tengah menuju ke kerajaan Elemental.

"Sebenarnya, ada masalah apa, petapa genit? Sampai - sampai kepala keamanan Kerajaan Elemental, datang berkunjung?" Naruto bertanya penasaran, menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu pada Jiraiya,

"Ini bukan tempat yang baik untuk membicarakan hal itu, dan sebaiknya kita harus cepat !" Jiraiya berkata tegas, melesat cepat menambah kecepatan,

'Sepertinya memang masalah yang penting.' Meledakkan chakra dikakinya, Naruto meluncur menyusul Jiraiya.

Saat pertama kalinya aku tiba di gerbang Kerajaan Elemental, aku begitu terperangah, gerbangnya saja sudah sangat besar, dua truk pasti muat jika ingin masuk ke gerbang ini, tingginya juga tidak main - main, kalau di ukur bisa menyamai dua kali ukuran Jerapah. Motif gerbang ini juga agak rumit, di bagian paling atas adalah ukiran Matahari dan bulan yang berdampingan, dibawahnya adalah simbol keseimbangan Yin dan Yang, dan di sekitarnya adalah simbol kelima elemen alam. Em, untuk dibawahnya mungkin adalah lambang Klan yang ada di benua Elemental. Untuk yang lainya aku tidak tahu pasti, karena terlalu rumit.

Aku menganggukkan kepala, saat petapa genit memanggilku. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai berbicara dengan penjaga gerbang.

"Kita kemari karena di undang oleh raja Elemental !" Petapa genit berbisik

"Untuk apa?" sahutku.

"Kau akan segera tahu," dia menyeringai misterius, membuatku bergidik melihatnya.

"Ayo jalan!" ajaknya,

Gerbang besar inipun terbelah dua, membiarkan kami masuk melewatinya. Yang pertama kulihat, adalah kastil setinggi bukit berwarna putih, dikelilingi oleh taman bunga yang semerbak baunya. Berbagai bunga warna - warni mengelilingi Istana iki, seperti cat air yang tumpah kelantai. Aku hanya tertegun melihat keindahannya,

"Dasar Kampungan." Aku langsung saja memberikan Death Glare, ke arah petapa super mesum itu. Apa dia tidak tahu? Kalau aku baru pertama kali pergi ke Istana, jadi reaksi semacam ini wajarkan? Jarak antara gerbang depan dan pintu masuk istana adalah sekitar dua ratus meter. Sepanjang jalan aku bisa melihat para pelayan dan tukang kebun mondar - mandir kesana - kemari membawa peralatan kebersihan. Tentu saja perlu banyak pelayan, Istana sebesar ini memang perlu banyak perawatan.

Sampai di pintu masuk istana, kami di hentikan oleh dua orang penjaga. Setelah acara basa - basi yang mereka lakukan (lagi). Salah satu penjaga itu mengantar kami menuju ke aula tengah.

Oh sial, lantai marmer yang mengkilap, karpet warna merah yang sepertinya sangat mahal, penerangan dari kristal yang kemungkinan bisa menghasilkan cahaya sendiri, dan tentu saja barang - barang antik yang sudah terlalu biasa milik orang kaya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah repot - repot datang kemari, Jiraiya." Seorang pria dewasa berwajah kebapak'an, menyambut kami di singgahsananya,

"Sama - sama yang mulia," petapa genit sedikit membungkukkan badannya, aku juga ikut - ikutan membungkuk.

"Lalu, siapa dia?" Raja Elemental menunjuk ke arahku, sebelum aku bersuara, petapa genit mendahuluiku.

"Dia adalah muridku, namanya Uzumaki Naruto!" Aku hanya melambai tanda persahabatan. Dapat kulihat, pelipis petapa genit tiba - tiba memiliki perempatan, dan dia menginjak kakiku!

'WADAW'

Aku hanya merintih kesakitan, sandal kayunya memang keras! Dasar pak tua sialan! Aku hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati karena tidak sopan saat raja melihat kami sekarang.

"Tunjukkanlah sedikit kehormatan !" petapa genit berbisik pelan, tapi yang kudengar malah seperti ancaman.

'Pemuda yang menarik! Tapi rasanya aku pernah melihat wajahnya, tapi dimana?'

"Ha ha ha, kau memiliki murid yang menarik, Jiraiya!" Walau tawanya terkesan hambar, tapi itu menyimpan ketulusan.

"Sepertinya memang begitu." petapa genit tersenyum ke arahku. Aku mulai tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini,

"Jiraiya, aku memiliki sesuatu yang harus kau periksa. Itachi ! bawakan kotak itu kemari." Muncul dari sekumpulan gagak, Itachi menyerahkan sebuah kotak warna merah pada petapa genit,

"Apa ini, yang mulia?" petapa genit bertanya

"Bukalah. . ." titahnya

"Kalung. . ." desisku, kalung kristal warna hijau, tergantung manis di tali karetnya.

"Kalung ini, bukankah ini milik Lucia-sama?" petapa genit bertanya ragu - ragu.

"Kau benar, kalung ini adalah satu - satunya benda yang tersisa darinya." lirih raja elemental.

Tunggu! Sepertinya aku mulai paham,

"Dimana kau menemukan kalung ini?" petap genit menajamkan matanya,

"Dikamar, dengan kondisi jendela terbuka dan para penjaga yang pingsan." raja Elemental menegaskan.

"Boleh kami memeriksanya?" petapa genit memejamkan mata,

"Ikuti aku!"

Berjalan mengikuti raja Elemental, aku melirik pada petapa genit, "Shisou-" kata - kataku terpotong oleh petapa genit.

"Benar, putri Lucia di culik!" bisiknya.

- Bersambung -

ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Entah kenapa sekarang cerita ini terasa jadi beban ketimbang hobi, #mikir

nah, gimana? Tambah jelek? Tambah ancur? Bagi yang gag suka, pergi aja sono! #Hush. . Hush. . Untuk chapter selanjutnya gag tahu mau update kapan, tapi yang jelas, saya tetap nyicil nih cerita, biar gag discontinue \:v/. Silahkan tinggalkan review biar saya tahu kesalahan saya, agar saya dapat memperbaikinya. Awas lu, kalo pada gag review! Saya kgak bakalan update. Nihehehe :D # ketawa jahat

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

~ISSEI_SHAN~ 


End file.
